InBetween
by Bridgewater1989
Summary: Starts off right where New Moon ends. B&E. Epilogue is UP! R&R please. Fixed Chapter 18. First Fanfic. Warning: Spoilers to New Moon
1. Acceptance

-1**A/N: This is my first Fanfic ever. Please r and r. I'll post next chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, New Moon, or the characters in this Fanfic. Everything is owned by the wonderful and talented Stephenie Meyer. Especially the first sentence of this story, considering this is the last line from New Moon.**

_I squared my shoulders and walked forward to meet my fate, with my destiny solidly at my side. _My father's face was now a vibrant shade of indigo and I thought I saw smoke streaming out of his ears. I gulped and he exploded when I was in range.

"GET INTO THAT HOUSE RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY." Charlie quivered with the anger boiling in his blood. I was as terrified as a deer in headlights and Edward was deadly silent. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF? BECAUSE IF THAT IS THE CASE THEN YOUR GROUNDING IS BECOMING A LOCK DOWN!"

"Dad…" I started cautiously, but he couldn't hear me over his own yelling.

"ABSOLUTLY NO EDWARD, YOU ARE TO DRIVE YOUR TRUCK TO AND FROM SCHOOL AND WORK, AND NO GUESS- NOT EVEN ALICE." The statement brought a sympathetic shudder to his shoulders. My father could be a confusing man at times, but right now he was a little terrifying. "_NOW. GO. TO. YOUR. ROOM_!" Charlie hissed pronouncing every single word individually.

Edwards arm tightened around my waist as if it was molded around it. I couldn't move even if I had wanted to, and then there was Edward's wondrous scent. It was making logic go out the window and plus it had been a few months since Edward had proposed to me in my room. This brought an idea to me as I stared my father down with my disgruntled face.

"Dad, you can't ground me from Edward." I stated in a tight voice that made Charlie go into a deeper shade of indigo. Who cared about that stupid bike anyways? I didn't I would gladly go and take a sledge hammer to it this instant, but that would have to wait.

"What did you just say?" Charlie inquired through gritted teeth. His eyes deadly on Edward now. If Edward had been any _human_ boy, he probably would have skittered away from the death glare, but he is not human and the glare had no phase on him.

Instead actually Edward moved me behind him as he had done with Jacob a couple minutes ago. That didn't stop my glare and my solidly decided response. "Dad, look I know, while Edward was gone, you really had hoped for me and Jake to become something more. The thing is I can't imagine myself marring anyone but Edward. And so that is what I am doing."

Charlie lost his gaskets at this and yelled, but I also heard Edward's velvety voice say the same thing as he turned his head towards me, "What?"

With an almost smug smile on my lips for once I repeated myself. "I'm accepting Edward's proposal for me to marry him." Edward's eyes sparkled at me in his hidden joy, Charlie had stopped breathing and looked about ready to grab his gun; so her could to shoot Edward with it. My smile vanished and I quickly stuttered out, "D-d-dad, ba-ba-breathe, I'm going to get rid of the bike I promise."

"YOU ARE NOT DOING ANY SUCH THING!" Charlie snarled trying to reach for my wrist to pull me away from behind Edward. Obviously missing my last statement altogether. Edward was stepping back, which in turn pushed me back, and was making Charlie's eyes begin to bulge out of their sockets.

Right when Charlie was about to go inside the entire backyard filled with an overwhelming calmness. Edward had been standing perfectly still, not breathing for about a good five minutes now, and as the wave swept across the yard his 6'2 stance loosened as he exhaled. Charlie paused at the door it was very obvious that he was standing there taking comforting breaths. Charlie lifted his left hand up to his face and turned around to face us.

I pulled on the back of Edward's shirt, I squeaked "Dad?"

His eyes looked into my brown saucer-sized ones. "Bells, just get rid of the bike Well discuss everything later." The tone was by far calmer then it should have been and his face was pink as if he had just got done running.

I just nodded my head and thought _Thank you Jasper. Where ever you might be at this moment_. Edward stepped back to my side and wrapped his arm back around my waist. Charlie walked into the house leaving Edward and myself alone at the door. I looked around quickly to everywhere but at the smiling idiot beside me.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?" I whispered gently now looking up into those dazzling topaz eyes. Edward had my crooked smile playing on his lips as he stared down at me.

"What?" My question transformed and my eyes slightly widened once again. He swept me off of my feet in a huge bear hug. One I would have thought Emmet only capably of giving, "Edward, I can't breath." I murmured against his ear.

"Sorry, Love, but did you mean what you told Charlie?" My spine turned to liquid as his breath caressed my face and he set me back on the ground. I caught my breath, enjoying the cool air around us and his scent, his lips were so close to mine.

"Did I mean what?" I inquired my lips turning up to meet his already. I couldn't help it! He just smelt too damn good not to kiss those lips, that also happen to be the perfect mates to mine.

The sound of his chuckle came to my ear and then he pulled away from me slightly. My eyes had closed and were now wide open, I was glaring at him for an explanation. "I'm not giving you what you want until you answer my question."

"And that question was?" I asked rather frustrated that he had pulled away from me, once again. The tone I used matched my bubbling emotion. I truly was my father's daughter I thought at this moment and rolled my eyes.

"About _you _marring me. Or, rather, specifically you accepting my proposal without telling me." When Edward said you, the second time, his finger tapped the end of my nose.

I pouted, "Don't tell me, you wished to place a ring on my finger when I accepted."

That was when his chilled lips met the corner of my mouth, the topaz orbs glowing with humor. He whispered, "Alice is harassing the company as we speak."

Horror spread onto my face, I could tell he wasn't joking either. Edward raised a perfect eyebrow to my expression. Before I could say anything he looked into the house, brushing my face gently with a hand, Edward told me. "Your father is thinking about talking to you. So before he remembers you two were arguing, you should go in to see him. As for _this_ conversation, we will be finishing it later." He finally kissed my hungry lips and then his lips moved to my ears. "I'll be upstairs when your done."


	2. Concerns

**Disclaimer: Once again no claim to any part of this story…besides the plot, that is mine. Everything else belongs to Stephenie.**

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers. Here is Chapter 2: Concerns. Hope you enjoy. R&R, please. Also any questions I'll answer along with the next chapter update. -hoping to update again tomorrow-**

A breeze blew away from me and that was when I realized, I was standing on the back doorstep alone. The forest where my best friend stabbed me in the back looked at me like a monster. My fist balled up once more, thankfully, I didn't have much nail to pierce my skin as I felt the pressure against my palms. Suddenly thoughts slammed through the flood gates in my mind.

_What was I going to tell **my** mother?What was I going to tell everyone at school? More importantly, what did Charlie want to talk about? Did he think I was pregnant? Yeah, right, he wouldn't think that. Would he?_ The sound of a gulp, my gulp, ran into the forest.

"Oh, dear God," I whimpered at all the thoughts as I shut my eyes as the cool breeze momentarily embraced me. With a finally calm intake of fresh air, I turned around and walked into the kitchen. I heard the voice of a sports announcer calling out a penalty in the living room, so that's were my footsteps lead me.

Walking into the dark living room I didn't switch on the light; I just took claim to our lone arm chair. Charlie was stretched across the couch, eyes fixed on the screen in his normal game-induced coma state. I didn't know what exactly was going on, but it was safe to say with Charlie's grin his team was the one winning. Then a commercial popped onto the screen which brought my father back into the world of the living.

"Dad, are you made that I accepted Edward's proposal?" Might as well just dive into the deep end (not a lot of time for commercials during sports) so I've learned.

"Huh, oh that. I don't know Bells, but don't you think it is too soon? I mean that _boy _did leave you in the very woods you and him just walked out of. Don't tell me you're pregnant, and that's why you are marring him." Charlie's voice was acidic once again and he looked at me with his dark eyes.

"No, Dad, I'm not pregnant." I stated with a glare back at him in the dark, "I'm marring him because I want to be with him. So, if you're afraid of him leaving me again, don't be. He has promised never to do so, ever again. Even if he thinks of doing it, dad, I pretty sure Alice will beat him to a pulp. Also he promises to keep me safe no matter _what_." Emphasize the what; most parents have to worry about car crashes, but mine has no idea about killer vampires and angry werewolves wishing to kill all my dreams for the future.

"What has happened between you and Jacob? I thought you two were great friends? What happened?"

I rolled my eyes, thankful for the darkness, "We _were_ friends, but Jacob has an issue with Edward and the rest of the Cullens. It is a Quileutes' thing." I assured Charlie and an exaggerated sigh slipped out. My father didn't notice it though; commercials were over and I had lost him for another twenty-odd minutes as the game played out.

Thought of finding out how much my _fiancée_ had heard, drug me out of the arm chair and headed me towards my room up the steps. The incapacitated klutzy foot of mine caught the top stair and sent me stumbling. My hand grazed a cold statue like form. Expecting it to be Edward, I looked up with a sheepish smile. To say, "Oops my bad," and we would laugh silently.

However, the small amount of color in my face drained along with my smile as I stared into vibrant burgundy eyes. My voice was caught in the middle of my throat, where a humongous lump made itself a home. A perfect white smile glistened with deadly venom stared me down.

Though I couldn't breathe or scream, I jumped backwards. Bad move on my part, my eyes clenched shut as I expected to hit the bas of the stairs. It never came. None the less, I did hit into something hard, and that was when I heard the low- barely audible- growls and one decent hiss.

Emmett had me in his arms; Edward was blocking me out of Victoria's sight by standing on a couple stairs up. Alice and Rosalie were standing in the bathroom and Charlie's room's doorway. Though Victoria couldn't see me, I was positive she was looking at me through Edward in her menacing fashion. A large icy shudder coursed my body; my heart pounded in my ears.

At the moment I realized all Cullens present, this included Emmett, were crouched in offensive and defensive poses. Victoria smirked at Edward, who responded with a most terrifying snarl and launched himself across the small opening between the two vampires. He, surprisingly, missed and the fiery red-headed moved out of the way and out through my bedroom window!

Alice, Rosalie, Emmett (Who in seconds passed me off to a rather grim Edward) took off after her. "How in the world could Charlie not hear all this happening?" I wondered hyperventilating and tears raced down my face.

When I actually came back to reality, Edward had me in his arms hugging me close to him on my bed. I just cried against his chest and his whispered comforting words to me. Edward switched to humming my lullaby as he stroked my hair to soothe me.

After a couple of minutes, which felt like hours to me, I looked up to my angel's pitch black eyes. The look on his face chilled me to the bone. He stared at the opposing wall not say anything, just hummed for a little bit longer. Before the liquid onyx eyes turned to my tear streaked ashen face, my eyes weren't ready to meet his.

"Bella, Love, are you okay? Alice had a vision and it terrified me when I met her in the woods. Everyone's thoughts were so confusing and I wanted to come back to you sooner, but _they_ had a plan." It went unsaid that his siblings wouldn't let him come back a moment sooner, but that moment it took them all to get here, I could have been killed!

Realization came to me and I looked up into his eyes. The pain, sorrow, and worry shot right into me and I felt like the hole in my healing heart rip right back open. Fresh tears raged up onto my face. Edward lifted a hand to my exposed left cheek and swept the tears away. Somewhere, to be honest I don't know where, I found enough of a voice to crack out a reply. "I-I-I'm okay. Actually perfect, since you're here with me," My arms snaked around one of the chiseled arms, that happened to be barricading me in an indestructible hold.

As minutes passed I still wondered where Charlie was for no game-comas were strong enough not to here the ruckus that befell our stairs. The sound of an aggravated snarl and growl mixed together struck my right ear. I had nothing to fear. So I looked back up at Edward, whose face was as dark as a moonless night. I took it as someone had just informed him that Victoria got away, once more.

As careful and brave as I could have been, the voice inside my throat pushed what concern I had off the tip of my tongue and into the room. "She got away didn't she?" The bronze hair slid down to shadow Edward's eyes from me, but he nodded his head in a response none the less.

Dread spread on my face and I pushed his hair back, breaking my hold on his arm, and inquired from him. "What did Alice see exactly, Edward?" My tongue traced my lips in hopes to moisten the chapped skin on them.

One last moment passed by us and then I heard his velvety smooth voice roughly come out. "The argument outside between you and your father, hence the random Jasper influenced environment at the point you seceded to accept my proposal." He paused and shifted my weight around in his arms as if not wanting to tell me about Victoria. Edward continued on with the hopes of changing the subject. "Which we still need to talk about though that will come a little later. However, for the vision detail Alice saw your father shooting me in his blind rage."

"Good thing Jasper showed up then." I muttered, once more thankful that such an influencer of emotions existed. One of my smiles spread onto his lips in agreement.

"When I went to Alice and the rest of the family in the woods, which was when Alice saw Victoria attacking you. That vampire doesn't know who she is messing with." Edward's voice was back into a strained-ear hiss for me. "Her master plan was to drag you out of your window and ….and…" his jaw clenched and eyes went dull once more at the memory.

Touching the side of his cold face with a cupped hand I made him look at me. "Edward, I'm safe. You're family is safe, there is nothing to worry about."

"Not anymore." Was the last thing I heard him say before I was sitting on the edge of my bed, alone. I sat startled and frozen at first, _What had happened just now?_ That was when I heard Charlie's loud footsteps and a knock on the back of my bedroom door.


	3. Guarded or Grounded?

**Disclaimer: Once again no claim to any part of this story…besides the plot, that is mine. Everything else belongs to Stephenie.**

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer then the first two. I couldn't figure out were to stop in my notebook pages. . **

When I didn't answer Charlie opened the door slowly. "Bella, You in her…What's wrong? What happened? Is everything okay?" The red rim around my eyes evidential told him I had been just been crying for some reason, but he didn't know all the details and he wouldn't. Not now, not ever, but from the look on Charlie's face he was blaming one person already.

"Dad, the only thing that happened was I...I...I just stubbed the end of my toe really hard against the night stand." I lied horribly, but I was something that I had done in the past and I think he bought it. In fact this lie in powered me to ask him where he had been during Victoria's short visit. "I'm actually surprised you didn't hear me scream out in pain. I think the neighbors actually heard it."

"Oh, Dr. Cullen stopped by and came on official business bases. Another trail of blood had been found, but this time there was some remains that got sent to the hospital. The fingerprint matched to one of the newly missing hikers. I should go up to La Push with a team and search the woods in hopes of finding those dangerous bear-dogs. Then put them down for good." The round face of my father was unreadable. Charlie was in cop mode and I just stared at him.

"If you are going to La Push, where am I to go and for how long? I mean after all, I think, I'm pretty well grounded until well past the age of thirty." It was a joke and I hoped that Edward (who was hiding in my closet) caught the sarcasm.

"Oh well, that was one of my concerns as well. That was when Carlisle informed me, that he would keep the guys out of Alice's room. If I decided let you stay with her during my week-and-half absence."

I stared at Charlie dumbfounded, Was Charlie actually thinking of letting me stay over at the Cullens' while I was grounded? "So, you are going to hunt for oversized wolves for a week-and-half? Or will you also enjoy a little fishing and talk with Billy and Jake while you're up there?" I questioned wanting to know how busy Charlie would actually be up there; or if he would have time to think his decision over and drag me back.

Charlie gave me a sheepish grin, "You caught me. Carlisle helped pack the cruiser already with the fishing gear and Billy can't wait to talk with me about something. Though, I'm hopeful to catch a word with Jake while I'm there."

"So, I take it you're leaving soon and Alice will be here to pick me up shortly after?" I was literally bouncing up and down on my bed with a large goofy smile. Alice was starting to influence me with her giddy bubbly happy feelings. However, thinking of all these Alice traits made my goofy smile falter and I started to imagine a week-and-half of wedding planning and make-overs. Though, I would suffer through all the torture as long as I got to spend sometime with Edward.

**"**In fact I'm heading out now. So be careful honey, I'll see you in a few days. If you need anything call Billy's and just tell him you want to speak with me." I stood up and Charlie gave me a quick good bye. Though I was sure something had happened to my real father, but this Charlie was good for now – I got out of my grounding with this version. Stepping out of the embrace, my father's heavy footsteps led down the stairs then out the front door. I heard the cruiser's engine reeve up and then moved away from the house.

I moved to the window and watched the cruiser turn the corner. When I turned around I caught the sight of Edward grab my bathroom bag and a blanket. His lips where twitching with a suppressed smile as he draped the blanket around my shoulders.

"Are you ready to run?" His crooked smile now broke across his heavenly face. It reached the corner of his dark eyes.

I tilted my head and judged his face. "But I was under the impression Alice was coming to pick me up. I also don't think you want to run with my suite case on your back along with me."

"You aren't taking clothes, Bells. Alice has threatened me to a degree so that I won't let you either. As for Alice picking you up, we are running to meet her." Edwards voice held so much humor, then he added in a mocking tone, "Or do you have a problem with that?"

With a sigh of defeat I shook my head. "The running is just like riding a Bike. It gets easier every time."

"But running with me is safer; I don't let you hit trees." His smile vanished, he was dead serious and my jaw dropped.

"You know about that?" I groaned with a sinking head and my jaw moved to form a grimace.

"Yea, it is quiet amazing how your father and _Jacob_ thank alike. Both thought about your emergency trips and what caused them. However, Charlie thought of all the past injuries, like the near-death-experience in Phoenix, to the bike and not you clumsiness." It was like Edward had multiple personalities at times, though I wasn't much better, with his sudden return of smugness, gloating, and being completely charming at the same time.

"I hate you." My voice held no confidence at all and this brought on one of his ultra-white-perfectly-teeth smiles.

"No, you don't you love me and everything about me. Just as I love you, your clumsiness, your scent, and also that vibrant shade of red you just turned." The blush vanished as I glowered at him.

At that very moment Alice's pixie-like figure glided into my room. "What happened to you guys meeting me?" Her soft giddy voice probed as she sat on the edge of my bed. "Or did I just walk into the middle of a lovers' quarrel?"

Edward turned to glower at his sister, "Be nice to me or I won't let you do anything with or to _my_ fiancée." As I looked between the two of them, I just naturally assumed they were having one of their silent conversations, which was until Alice's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't." Then her innocent-appearing face recomposed. "Rosalie would help me steal Bella for a few hours." Her voice held the confidence that told me it wasn't a threat but a promise.

And now this was what my life would consist of a loving family bond. Edward carried out my lone bag in one hand and walked out to the BMW with the other wrapped around my waist securely. As my eyes looked across the backseat at my lone bag I started to dread Monday. I would be at the mercy of Alice and her scary salon supplied bathroom.

The car was silent on the way home to the Cullens'. I wasn't going to complain, my mind as it tried to wrap itself around all the events that had unfolded today. The fact I was going to married my Edward, my best friend betrayed me, Charlie was clueless to everything that was happening around him, Victoria being in my home, and then my grounding break. At times I would scrunch up my face with my least appealing thoughts and the last time was when Edward was bent down to lift me out of the car.

"Mind telling me what's got you concerned. You normally are really happy to come over here." His voice played like music in my ear drums as he carried me bridal style through the door. No lights were on in the lower part of the house and Alice had disappeared inside to be with Jasper while I was still deep in thought.

"It still bothers you doesn't it? Not being about to read my mind that is." He looked down at me with an incredulous look. As if he was saying, "You have got to be joking."

But when his voice came out, it was soft and he didn't ignore my question, "Bella, you have no idea, but I'm dealing with it." We stepped up and he sat me down on the piano bench and slid down to sit next to me. His long fingers lifted up to begin playing with the keys, "Will you tell me what you were thinking though? You looked to have had a couple painful thoughts."

At that moment I caught the guilt in his smooth voice, my eyes narrowed at him accusingly, "Edward Cullen! I was thinking of everything that had happened today. If you go into a guilt trip over other thoughts…I'll….I'll…figure something out." I finished with a grumble under my voice, looking away.

He chuckled and continued playing. He looked up into my eyes when I turned back to watch his fingers move so gracefully. I got stuck at his eyes – one would have figured by now I would have learned – and couldn't break away. After the sound of my heart pounding filled the room, he broke away and looked past my head to the stairs. His face darkened and the sound of the piano ended abruptly.

When I turned my head to look I saw Alice jump up onto the raised platform the piano sat on.

Carlisle broke the silence that had fallen and stopped Alice from pulling me off of the player's bench. "Alice, we all need to talk with Bella about a couple different things. I know you already know what will unfold." He held up a hand to stop her complaints before they even began. Carlisle's voice wasn't harsh, but the compassion held in it demanded for everyone to pay attention.

I watched him with great interest as it seemed the family meeting was to commence.

"As we all know Bella, Edward, and Alice are all going to be Graduating in the next couple of weeks. Bella this is up to you, but we all need to know. Are you planning on still being turned after graduation or do you wish to wait a little longer?" Carlisle seemed to be moving down a mental list and he asked me the question.

I knew exactly what Carlisle was asking and that was, _Did I want to wait on Edward or not?_ I figured I could wait for Edward to do the honor; it would just be the waiting part I would need to follow through with. When I spoke up at last my voice was strong and decisive. "I'll wait for Edward to turn me, _after_ were married."

Carlisle nodded, Esme smiled, and Edward plus Rosalie started to breath again. With pursed lips and a raised eyebrow I looked over towards Edward questioningly and ignored Rosalie for the moment. She was like a sister to me, just as much as Alice, now after the Vultouri incident.

"Very well, Bella. Well since the most pressing matter has been determined. The next step is to prepare for the wedding."

"Yes, yes, yes, I have _so_ many ideas already." Alice busted into the speech Carlisle was giving. "Bella tomorrow, while Edward and Jasper hunt, you, me, and Rose with Emmett are going SHOPPING!"

"Why do I have to go? I'm always used as the pack mule when Rosey shops." Emmett was putting on a good show, but we all rolled our eyes.

"That's because I am telling you to come along with us. And just think you will have something to hang over Edward's head; since you will be there when we buy Bella's dress, and he will not be allowed to see it until they get married." Rosalie's voice was quick and sharp, but the love between her and Emmett was obvious. Alice took that moment to look up towards the tall lanky Jasper hiding in the shadows of the stairs. Edward wrapped a tender arm around my waist, since he gave up on the piano moments before hand.

Esme spoke up at the available moment. "Children, can Carlisle finish what he had started to say?" All eyes turned back towards Carlisle and an odd chorus of sighs paraded across the family. "Alright, dear continue. Oh and Edward stop with the disagreeing faces. You will give Jasper a migraine if you don't stop them."

Four pairs of topaz eyes turned to look at Edward. I stifled a snicker at his hard-emotionless face.

"I can't help if I don't agree with everything you guys are thinking." He muttered just barely even loud enough for me to hear.

"This has to be brought up though, Son." Carlisle stated, Edward's bronze hair tickled that side of my face as he, reluctantly, rested his head on my shoulder claiming defeat. A small growl raced through the room moments later.

"Don't you dare think about breaking the TV in half again! I'll fight you over this one." Emmett was still mad at Edward for breaking the plasma big screen TV the last time he got angry at his family. Also the same night he proposed to me, the thought making my cheeks turn crimson. It took me several months to accept, but I didn't hear any complaints from Edward.

"What are we going to do about Victoria?" Jasper finally asked seeming to have been affected by Edward's sour mood. My heart skipped a beat and all the fear I felt earlier came rushing back in a tidal wave. I was pretty positive that without the arm around my waist and Edward so close by I would have been laying in a puddle under the piano.

The head lifted off of my shoulder and I heard one word whispered, "Bella?"

"I'm fine," the words only formed on my lips.

My eyes focused on Carlisle, who was watching me very carefully, I was a daughter to him now and I could feel all the love in the room. He spoke in a soothing voice, "Don't worry Bella, we will stop her before she does any harm to you or anyone close to you." They still didn't understand that they were just as important to me as Charlie and Renee.

He didn't see the change in my facial expression as a concern so he continued on with the rest of his answer. "I had Charlie go up to La Push because Jacob's Pack won't let anything happen to him or the rest of the police force up there. Then I persuaded him to let you stay here so we could supply you with full time protection as well. You are a member of our family and we don't let any member down.

Esme and I will be here in the house at all times. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett will be watching the line on this side for any signs of Victoria. Which means Edward and Alice are always going to be at your side during school hours. I don't think Edward will give you much room anyways, but I'm just stating the facts to everyone so they know the game plan." Carlisle looked afraid for me and I couldn't speak with that god forsaken lump in my throat- which threatened constantly to turn into tears if I would have let it.

No matter how grateful I could have felt, the sunken feeling of turning one grounding in for another happened in that moment.

"Oh but be sure, honey, you have free range all over the house. The body guarding will only happen outside of it." A smiling Esme added trying to make me feel better about everything. Esme's smiles always got me to smile in return. She was just reminded me of one of those moms you see on TV all the time.

As I smiled back to Esme I began to retaliate with, "Thank you all so much, but you don't have to do…"

"The DAMN we don't!" Emmett interrupted, he was all for the prospect of fighting Victoria and ripping her apart. "You are like a little sister to all of us, Bells. Plus the love of our brother's life, we are going to do everything possible to protect you and your, currently." He paused and gave a gesture that basic said, we are still debating on that, and continued, "Beating heart."

It was my turn to sigh in defeat. I should have known by the time this came up how opinionated this family was. My face turned towards Edward's and when my eyes opened I saw that 'I was right once again' look once again. "Stop that!" I hissed.

"What? Looking at you?" His eyes widen with mocked shock and laughter boomed behind me.

As I rolled my eyes and grumbled, "I'm going to _your_ room."

**A/N2: This is all you get for now. I'm tired and going to bed. Update should appear during the weekend.**


	4. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: The plot is only mine, nothing else.**

**A/N: I'm thinking of throwing in Edward's P.O.V. in a couple of chapters. More specifically for the Monday at school chapter, tell me in reviews if you guys would like that or if I just should stick to Bella P.O.V. **

I slid out of his vise-like grip and headed straight for the cleared out path to the stairs. This time I didn't concentrate on my foot steps and right as I stepped onto the rug at the bottom of the last stairs. I tripped because the end of my tennis shoe caught the corner of the rug and down I was headed, face first. I mentally cursed myself.

But mere centimeters from pressing my face into the hard wood stairs, I stopped. From this distance I couldn't even see a speck of dirt on the steps. One would think there would be something with the way everyone came and went in this household. I was slowly reeled up into the cool marble chest I loved – though was aggravated with.

"What _am_ I going to do with you?" I could hear the smile in his angelic voice and the fact I couldn't see anyone from my peripheral vision. I betted it was safe to say all the Cullens had disappeared, once again, into thin air.

However, Edward's good mood, made my mood even bitterer and I said the first thing that popped into my head. "I have a couple ideas." I stated very matter-of-fact like.

"I hope your ideas consist of placing _you_ in a bubble." Edward's voice was instantly as sharp as a razor.

"Some-what, But it deals more with your end of our bargain." Edward lifted up one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows, along with me in a bridal sweep. He started to ascend the stairs as I watched the brow return to it normal location above his dark eyes. Once the brow had returned to place, a wicked grin played on the corner of his lips.

I tilted my head away from him to get a better look. "Edward? What in this green world are you thinking about?" I was very skeptical of this smile and was very curious at the same time. We were passing the doors leading up to his southern room.

That was when Jasper appeared at his and Alice's open bedroom door and surprise filled his face, "Dear God, Edward for a minute I had your mood confused with Emmett's. That is when he is near Rosalie in their room!" Jasper shuddered and slung the solid door shut behind him.

"Confused with Emmett?" I was befuddled by this statement at first. Then realization came to hand and I looked back at him with my jaw hanging loose. I began to poke his clothed chest. "What _are_ you thinking, Edward?" I persisted now trying to squirm out of the hold I was in. It was to no prevail and he just chuckled at me softly.

"Oh come on, Love, I've said it before. I am a man." He sat me down just inside the doorway of his room, the door stayed open. Then placing his hands to either side of my head, he leaned in kissing directly under my earlobe and exhaled in a deep breath whispering, "I love you Isabella Swan and I would do anything for you. This includes keeping my end of the bargain, once you have completed your end." Edward paused and leaned back to study my face.

The most that happened was my spine seemed to wield itself into the pose I stood. But my mood seemed to have melted into a much better one. "Still surprised I haven't ran-away screaming yet?" I questioned and the he replied with a simple smile.

"Jasper wants to go hunting, now. He doesn't want to let his hunger grow around you after the last time…" I brought a hand up to his lips to stop Edward from finishing his sentence.

"I understand. Though I'm only going to be upset because I'm loosing my bodyguard against Alice and Rose." I stated fearing for all the death-dealing shoes they may try to make me walk in while I was left unguarded from them.

"I'll tell them you are asleep, but when morning comes. Believe me, Alice will take you with her, Rosalie, and Emmett – the shopping pack mule." His voice was joking and in good-humor.

"Hey, I heard that!" Emmett yelled from down the hall.

"We did too! Don't think you're getting out of anything Isabella!" Alice and Rosalie both yelled. I whimpered softly and imagined an infuriated Edward, because his fiancée had killed herself by falling down a flight of stairs in high heeled shoes.

"Want me to tamper with your mind before the steal you and I disappear?" Edward whispered into my ear, his voice sent an electric shock down my wielded spine.

"Only if you want me t-…" he kissed my lips before I got the sentence out. "For crying out loud, Edward, go hunt with Jasper ALREADY!" I cried out gripping onto the doorframe to my right for dear life.

"Gees, I hope after you turn Bella you two go to a hotel or something. Besides the fact she won't pass out from lack of air. This only happens because she cannot breathe properly around you." Jasper was grumbled in the hallway. "Also Alice would like to see you, Bella. If you don't go down stairs she will find you."

_That couldn't be too hard. I'm always near Edward when I over here._ I thought, but then suddenly right out of Edward's grasp the dark haired dainty vampire snatched me away downstairs. _So much for sleeping tonight, _I silently groaned as I was dragged backwards. Edward waved good-bye and then Jasper disappeared with him out the back.

It came to my surprise when we didn't stop at Alice's room, or Rosalie's, or even the large upstairs' bathroom. Alice dragged me down the stairs to the living room. The TV glowed with that blue screen VCRs projected onto them. Alice sat down Indian style in a fluid motion upon a blanket – which was residing in the spot for the couch.

"Where did the couch go? And why are we down here and not torturing me by pointing me in your deadly high heeled shoes bound to put me six feet under." I asked very soft and skeptically. I didn't want to put any more ideas in her head that involved me playing the human dress up Barbie.

"We could do that and go shopping tomorrow for the wedding. Or you can sit down and watch various horror, romance, comedy, suspense, or whatever films we want until you fall asleep. Then I'll impatiently wait until noon, to wake you up, and the go on a shopping SPREE!" She got excited and seemed to have been plotting all day, since the second she knew of my final proposal acceptance.

I looked at her excited but serious Elvin face. "Movies tonight, Shopping tomorrow," I declared quickly and took claim to the piece of floor, her pale long hand indicated by patting it down. After watching several movies, my eye-lids began to droop down. I leaned back and rolled to my side and sleep won out at four in the morning. While Alice was talking about how cheesy Zombie movies were and that she didn't see anything to even _Resident Evil_'s t-virus ever happening.

**A/N2: Okay sorry this one is so short, but I promise you all that the next chapter will be up soon and longer. It will be time for dress shopping! Update maybe later tonight. If not, later in the weekend I have to work sorry guys.**


	5. Outing

**Disclaimer: The plot is only mine, nothing else.**

**A/N: Also something I forgot on chapter four; Thank you to all reviewers! And since the last one was so short here is another chapter tonight! Enjoy and R&R, please. **

"Alice, let Bella sleep a little longer." I rolled my head over to hear Esme better through the cloud of sleep.

"Tch, but mom we need to get her started on all the shopping before Edward gets home. I don't want him to see her gown and everything we are going to buy today." Alice's soprano voice filled with a pout.

"Alice, our brother has one of the most experienced wedding planners on the case. I don't think another hour will matter, people seem to always jump when we speak." Rosalie's perfect voice slid into the mixture, though her voice was aggravated. "The bridal shops can survive without us for another hour. But her growling stomach is reminding Emmett of a bear; which now makes him want to go hunting." There was the reason for the aggravation.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." I croaked into the couch cushion I found under my tangled head.

"Yay, now let's get you upstairs and dressed for the outing." Alice gracefully swept me up off of the floor – I didn't even get to stretch out the stiffness in my muscles. Halfway up the stairs I lost my grip on the cushion and it tumbled down the stairs. However, the lost of my makeshift pillow was nothing to be worried about and the haze was clearing quickly at this point.

Then placed into the professional salon-styled chair, I yawned a request to Alice. "Before being all gussied up, can I have a couple human minutes? Then torture away." Once my eyes cleared of the moisture around them, I was surprised to fine the bathroom empty.

"Hurry up though. We have a lot of things to do today, Bella." I nodded sleepily at the door – as if Alice could have actually seen me through the door, but I still wouldn't put anything past her.

I took my human minutes to their advantage. I was more a wake and standing at the sink, when both Alice and Rosalie bustled in with some of their scary supplies. Emmett stood at the door to watch the transformation I would undergo.

After the make-up and hair was done Rosalie chased Emmett off for a minute. After twenty minutes, and my stomach roaring, Alice threw me into a pair of perfectly fitting low rise jeans, a V-neck long sleeve red shirt, and then - my worst nightmare – three-inch high heeled boots. My hair shimmered in the bright lights of the bathroom. I stood before two hardcore judges, when it came to fashion, and they smiled happily at their quick work.

"I'm glad you two are happy, but I really don't think your brother will agree with these boots." I was now trying to use Edward against them to get out of the boot. Neither Alice nor Rosalie seemed to be bothered by the open threat at all.

"You look dashing Darling." Alice spoke in the type of voice that a modeling agent used. Then it turned back to her normal light tone, "Now, come on Bella we don't have all day. Our appointment is running close in Seattle."

"Appointment? What exactly are we shopping for today?" I yelped. I was terrified to ask the questions, but more so not to.

"Decorations, your dress, our bride's maid gowns, your mother's gown..." Alice paused and looked at me with a serious face. "You wouldn't happen to know her size would you?" After I shook my head no, she continued to run down a mental list that was forever long.

My shocked expression must have broken her concentration because Alice stopped and added for my benefit, "Oh don't worry about the cost for anything. We got it all covered." She was enjoying this way too much.

"Can't Edward and I just elope?" I questioned. I already knew the answer, but I had to try none the less. Alice, Rosalie, and even a shocked Emmett looked at me as if I just spawned another head or told them an absolutely ludicrous story.

"Oh no," Emmett mouthed to me, we both expected Alice and Rosalie to blow up in rants. But then the complete opposite happened. They busted out laughing. Emmett and I both shared a confused looked at them.

"Good one, Bells. Now let's get into the car and go." Both laughing female-vampires stated and got into the car. I followed after Emmett, sitting in the back with Alice. Rosalie drove faster then Edward did and we got into Seattle with ten minutes to spare before my one o'clock appointment. Rosalie parked Carlisle's black Mercedes out front of _La Belle Elaine's_ big building. I looked through the glass and spotted a run way in the middle of the show room. It was very classy and I knew I never would have gone into it without the company I had.

"This is the best place to find your wedding gown and everything that will go with it. We will also find the other gowns here as well." Alice beamed satisfied with the facts she just stated so casually. Then she slid out of the car and glided into the store with her unnatural grace armed with her credit card.

I stayed in front of Rosalie and Emmett when I walked in to the store. They were talking low and so fast that at first, when I looked back, I didn't notice. I kept my eyes and ears forward to give them their privacy, though that wasn't too hard to do since. One I kept my concentration on my feet, and two as soon as I passed through _Belle Elaine's_ door; I was jumped by sales representatives. I lost count of the dresses I tried on. Rosalie and Alice were unhappy with most of there unimpressive inventory, but I was happy because I stood bare-footed on the dressing room floor.

"Madame Cullen we only have these two dresses left." Our French accented sales representative announced. I automatically fell in love with the most simple of the two. It was halter topped with accenting pale blue beads in a swirling pattern; the same colored embroidery ran down the sheer veil-material train and the front of the gown, the material of the dress we silk, and the back revealed my shoulder blades. Alice and Rosalie fell in love with it too. Alice gleefully handed her credit card over to the rep. and told him not to mention the price of anything to us.

We wound up purchasing the tiara veil that went with the gown. It had real diamonds inside of it as accents and they, Alice and Rosalie, threw it on top of Emmett's growing stack of bags. He actually started to remind me of a human sculpted coat rack, just for shopping bags instead of coats.

The day was very successful. Alice and Rosalie both tried on dresses and found a couple to their liking. They then found a dress that would work for my mother, as long as she hadn't gone and done something completely crazy as she use to. Every store we went to Alice held a hand up and told the cashiers "Don't say any totals; I really don't care about the prices, just swipe the card." We all moved through stores like nothing else mattered but what was on Alice and Rosalie's list for the wedding. I was truly happy to be in the stores I went into with the Cullens. I forgot about all existence of time, but not of the fact Edward was far from my side.

The plan was to use my prom shoes from last year, but Alice found a pair of white strapped shoes, that to my surprise was not dangerously high heeled. "These will work perfect with the dress hanging in the car," Alice purred in approval at the great amount of the list we had killed in eight hours. Emmett had two bags added onto his tower when Alice found shoes that she thought my mother – mind you she hadn't met yet – would like with her mother's-dress.

The sun had settled over the horizon and we were well into the night by this time. The car sped back into Forks headed back towards home. All of the goods secure in the trunk and hanging up in the backseat was the dresses. I looked out the window, anxiety coursed through my veins as we got closer to the house and Edward.

**A/N: I'll explain Edward's thought in the seventh chapter. I think I'll let Edward have a turn for once with pov.**


	6. Farewell weekend

**Disclaimer: Same as the last five. Plot only belongs to me.**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been sick and haven't had time to type anything up. Also for Edward's perspective in _In-Between_, you will just have to read his story (which will be posted at the same time of _In-Between_'s sequel; The Coming Storm). Thank you for your patience and here is chapter 6. **

Alice's cell phone rang in the car. She picked it up and spoke very quickly into the mouth piece. I could vaguely hear Jasper grumbling into the other end; he was truly aggravated and made Alice gingerly laugh a couple times. I could only guess one person to make Jasper so irrational in just one day. I caught the jist of her laughed statements. "We are almost there Jazz. Don't kill Edward, we are in the driveway. Oh, you're so sweet. I love you too, bye." And then she daintily shut the phone and departed quickly to consult Jasper and to tell him about our successful day of shopping went.

When the car came to a silent stop before the front of the house, Rosalie stayed in the driver's seat. Though she did this, when Emmett exited Rosalie yelled commands at Edward through the open passenger's door. "Edward, help carry the bags up to Alice and my bathroom. Plus do not think of reading any of our minds, specifically Emmett's. Because if you do." She paused as Edward had appeared and looked at her with a twisted expression. This brought a faint smile on to Rosalie's lips, "I'll turn your cars into scrap metal and parts for the others." Her threat was stern and Edward just looked at his sister knowing it wasn't a bluff either.

With an exerted exhale Edward growled plainly to Rosalie. "Don't worry I won't go reading your thoughts anytime soon. As for Emmett, please stop with the visuals of Rosalie." He snarled throwing a rock quickly at his brother's head and then swooped to give me a kiss, on the cheek, before he darted to the trunk. Emmett was about to through a handful of rocks, he found them in the yard, at Edward until Esme's yelled out to them.

"Emmett, Edward stop throwing rocks before you kill Bella with one on accident." Esme was standing on the porch with her hands on her hips and glared at both of her sheepishly grinning sons. "Now, get that stuff inside as your sister and wife had requested."

I suppressed a snicker and looked over just in time to watch everything vanish out of the trunk. I had moved from the safety of the car door and even had shut Emmett door. As soon as I was out of the car's way, Rosalie spun tires and took off towards the converted garage. Walking up to the front door and through it was like nothing else. I went straight to the couch, which had reappeared in its original placement and not still hidden – thankfully because my feet were starting to kill me.

I kicked off the boots and sat down with a pleased sigh. It felt good to have my feet closer to the ground for the time being. I slouched into the leather cushions and closed my eyes.

"Did you already fall asleep on me?" Edward's voice was teasing and I opened one eye to give him a slight glower. He sat down next to me and winked – I didn't notice the box in his hands at all.

His wink got the other eyes open and my posture to recompose, as I shifted myself to look at him more directly. His eyes were back to the bright topaz, no light butterscotch, which I adored. "No, I wasn't sleeping. However what did you do to make Jasper so mad?" I recalled the angry voice that blared over the phone in the car.

"Oh…that was because I kept killing everything before Jasper could even move an inch. He did get to feed though. I didn't hog everything. I was just in a hurry to get back to you and make sure everything was going well." Edward replied still very sheepishly, also seemingly enjoying his memory which wasn't too fond for the other party.

My head shook in disbelief. "You can be down right diabolical at times Edward." I muttered and looked up into his eyes. This made something in the back of my mind click and I suddenly blurted out. "What are we going to tell everyone in school tomorrow?" Edward smiled mischievously and took a hold of my left hand in his.

"The truth, I don't care if they like it or not." He whispered keeping my eyes on his. Then that was when I felt the icy cold weight slip on my left ring finger, and his lips moved into a priceless smile that displayed all of his perfectly white teeth. My heart would have melted at it, but I looked down in astonishment at the large white gold ring wrapped around my finger. It had a large princess cut diamond in the center, two blood red rubies accented the large diamond on either side, and then there was two smaller diamonds on either side of the rubies. It was gorgeous and I was positive more expensive then a semester in local college.

Staring at my engagement ring I felt a shocked tear teeter on the corner of my eye. I swatted it away with my right hand and stammered out. "Eh-I-huh-I-eh-It's beautiful Edward." Words were not forming correctly in my mind and I was sure that they didn't sound any better in the room. I could hear Alice gleefully laugh or scream – I'm not really sure still to this day - up in her room.

Edward ignored it. "I'm glad you like it. I had it custom made for you. The ring has a life time warranty on it so incase something happens to it. We can get you a new one." He stroked the side of my face with the back of his hand, pushing some of my hair back behind my ear. "Also your band matches the ring perfectly." He finished informing me.

I leaped forward and wrapped my arms around his neck. My lips pressed against his happily. He didn't seem thrown back from my sudden movement, but I guess he was expecting something unexpected from me. His lips pressed against mine in retaliation and then he broke off the kiss. We were both breathing a little heavier then after a normal kiss.

"I love you." He spoke gingerly his lips brushed against my lips with every word he spoke. I leaned back, my eyes closed; I took in his scent and listened to his tender tone.

"I loved you too," I whispered back, opening my eyes just to look into his twinkling eyes. Slowly, for Edward, he shifted me along with him as he moved to lie down on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I probed looking up to his face from where I laid between the back of the couch and his sold form.

"I'm lying down with you. It is sleep time for the human. Since school starts up at eight and it is currently about to turn to midnight, Bella," He stroked my hair gently with his left hand and I laced my left hand fingers with his free hand's fingers. I couldn't disagree with his logic and Edward knew fully well of the truth he spoke.

My head gently feel onto his chest and I listened to the only sound his body gave off in the silence. The calm sound of his constant breathing and nothing else filled the room. The faint light in the room, which came down the stairs, glittered on my ring in the dark room. My eyes closed and as I slipped off to a sleepless night and bided the crazy weekend good-bye. Edward was motionless besides the fact that he continued to stroke my hair as my sub-consciousness won out.

**A/N2: To answer any question that could be formed with Rosalie's command. Edward didn't see anything that the paper shop bags held.**

**Original 1 to answer your question about Bella and Jake being friends in this story. I'll tell you this much, the Bella in this Fanfic is like the Bella in Stephenie's story. She is bound and determined to see her friend smile again. The choice is up to the overly stubborn Jacob. So in other words, there will be another conversation between the two in this story, which I can promise. **


	7. Announcement

**Disclaimer from this point on: I do not own any rights related to Stephenie Meyer's work, however I do on this story's plot.**

**A/N: Yes, Mike will die in this chapter….Or at least wish it. Edward however is going to enjoy every agonizing minute of the over cocky-human male. –Not a fan of Newton…Edward rules ALL!-**

I awoke to the tender placement of icy lips on my forehead. "Bella, you need to wake up. We don't have a lot of time for you to get ready." I found the cover that had been draped over me, after I had fallen asleep, and tossed it on the face inches from me.

"Five more minutes," I pleaded not really wanting to go and face the mob that would form in school.

"Bella," Edwards's voice came at me strong and he sat up to move. "Alice needs to give you fresh clothes before we leave." I was forced to sit up with him. I would be glad for school to pass and time for graduation. My limbs stretched themselves out as I hopped up off of the couch, grumbling under my breath the whole way.

Ushered up the stairs by Alice, I came to a sudden conclusion; this was going to be an everyday thing for the next week and I could do nothing to stop it. Unless, I got Edward to take me to the mall and get me clothes. I wasn't allowed to bring my everyday wear from my closet; nothing was said about store clothes. I had a plan to get back in my comfort zone.

Alice had given me a pair of jeans, a red shirt and a pair of tennis shoes –thankfully- to wear. I guess my complaints from yesterday had gotten on her nerves after all. Then she did just a little touch up work on my make-up and hair. With a satisfied smile she walked me out into the hallway were Edward was leaning up against the wall arms folded. I resisted to look at his face and noticed his cashmere gray sweater and denim blue jeans.

"About time, let's go." He spoke stepping away from the wall and walked me down the stair – as if I couldn't do it by myself, minus the klutz moments. The three of us piled into the shiny Volvo, Alice sat in the backseat with our backpacks.

I turned my back to the window and looked back to Alice. I had a question and I really wanted to know the truth behind the answer. "Alice…" I started looking back into her dulling golden eyes.

"What is your question Bella?" Her light tone washed over me, as if she had been in a different world altogether.

"I was wondering what everyone will think…" I stopped halfway through my sentence to look down at my ring, "about mine and Edward's announcement." She smiled softly and then closed her eyes. Alice didn't move a single inch as Edward sped through Forks. I watched the corner of her lips twitch a couple times in amusement and then she opened her eyes.

"Let's just say Edward will be your link to their true feelings, but Angela will tell you the truth." Alice chimed with an odd mixed emotion smile.

"Huh?" I understood some of what she just said, but the most part flew over my head completely.

"During lunch…I'm going to be playing out serenades according to the thoughts of your friends and fan club." Edward muttered seemingly not happy with the new turn of events. Then a sly smile twitched onto his lips at a thought I knew he wouldn't indulge me in just yet. Swiveling around to face the front I saw the school speed towards us and, as always, made a silent unnecessary pray not to become new decorations for it's exterior.

I didn't even hear the back door open and shut. All I heard was the faint sound of Edward snickering. "Do you want me to carry you through out school today?" He seemed to purr. My eyes looked onto him only briefly before I snatched my pack out of the backseat and left him in the car.

"Bella," Edward's voice was concerned and he grabbed my left hand gently. This simple action blocked a couple of the juniors' line of sight to my ring and brought me to a sudden halt. "I didn't mean anything to insult you. You know that." The whisper of his voice danced in the air as it hung with his seriousness.

"I know," I sighed and looked at the mob of jittery students filing through the doors of the small campus of Forks High. "Come on, we are going to be late for class." I complained as the second bell was about to ring. He gave a slight chuckle and pulled me through the mob in only a way someone with unnatural abilities could.

All through out the morning classes dealt with me being drug across the campus in a similar fashion. Though I noticed that some people in my classes seemed to stare at me like that first day I arrived in Forks. Edward kept a hand in my left hand at all times; teachers had given up on telling us to stop with all the personal display of affection in class. I saw Mike try to sneak a look back at me a couple times, but Edward's glare changed the direction of his eyes every single time.

The smooth transition of classes made the day ever faster. That was until it came time for lunch. My mind had started to form what reaction I would receive and I kept reminding myself that I would need to watch my fiancée through out the free period.

When the table was settled in the middle of the cafeteria I finally figured out everyone's odd reactions to me on this day. Good old reliable gossip driven Jessica blurted out after I sat down.

"What is up with you today, Bella? I mean seriously no one should be as happy as you are. I don't even think Alice has ever been this giddy." Edward sneezed – or rather pretended to sneeze, rather well– at this to cover his laugh. He sneezed and I created another shade of red with my blushing habit. Everyone seemed interested in the reasoning of my overly exaggerated good mood and I looked at the gossip queen of Forks.

I quickly looked over to Alice and she was pushing the Monday mystery meat around on her tray, but I saw her ever so slightly nod to me to answer the question. My shoulders squared themselves and my hand slid out of Edward's chilled grip. I heard only a chorus of gasps and popping eyes from everyone at my lunch table. Mike, Tyler, and Eric all scooted their chairs back in shock, once their minds reconnected to their bodies. Jessica and Lauren gawked with floor implanted jaws at the sparkling rubies and diamonds, while Angela looked rather relieved and happy.

"Edward and I are getting married." I replied while the silence at our table seemed to also bring the gazes of several bystanders near by. "He asked me to marry him the other night." …a_ few months back_. I added silently to myself, they didn't need to know all the details.

"Uh-hum-"Jessica wasn't able to speak properly right away, but once shaking her head and placing a very fake smile on her lips. Her tongue moved without a problem, "Congratulations Bella. When is the wedding?"

I looked at Edward from the corner of my eyes and I saw he was very disappointed with a thought or possibly thoughts close by. In fact he didn't blink at all as he bored holes into the side of both Jessica's and Lauren's heads. "Watch it; your eyes are starting to change colors." I warned in a low voice and tried to make it seem like I was consulting Edward for the answer. His jaw unclenched and with a noticeable roll of his eyes, Edward looked down at his tray.

"The wedding is a week after graduation." Alice came to our rescue, after setting perfectly statue still for a time being and just in time to bring all eyes away from Edward's wicked grin. My assumption would place it that he went to the thoughts that we more humorous to him, my defeated fan clubs. Then I looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

_A week from graduation! What? Did she have a vision of this event unfolding or something?_ I thought locking my jaw into place as my mind questioned everything around me.

"Well Congrats on the proposal and," Lauren's eyes scanned Edward for a fleeting second as she spoke, "best of wishes to the two of you." I didn't need to be able to read Lauren's mind to know she hated me even more now. Along with her best of wishes, I could put my bottom dollar down on the fact, she wished I would fall and snap my neck. If I didn't know that to be Lauren by now, the second thing that would give off her sarcasm would have been the acid in her voice.

"Ye-yea, same to you two," muttered Eric and Tyler in unison as the lifted their trays and moved out with the hastily moving Jessica and Lauren hot on their heels. Why did I have a sinking feeling I was being kicked out of the lunch table group with Edward and Alice?

Mike stood up before Angela did and as he was about to make his escape. The loathsome glare that he gave Edward shot from the fiery iris in Mike's skull. Then the pained lost puppy look came into his glazed over eyes when Mike turned his unruly head to me. "I hope this is what you really want Isabella."

Ooww…full first name, but he didn't sting me. If that was what Mike aimed to do? It just made my curiosity spike at how much Mike was wishing for me to strike him down for the term. He wouldn't give me the chance to say anything back for Mike crossed the room quickly and out the back door. Probably so he could go wallow somewhere in private.

Lastly, Angela stood up. Her smile was warm and genuine and she seemed the most sincere when her voice came out. "Congratulations." At first that was all I thought shy, reliable Angela would vocalize. Though to my surprise she also added, "When you two have a time set up…" she hesitated and then finally spewed out the rest of her sentence. "I'll gladly take the photos for you…that is unless you wish for a professional to do them."

"Ohhh, we…I mean…the wedding planners didn't think about photographs. Angela, on behalf of Edward and Bella they would love you to do that. You have amazing potential in that skill." Alice blabbered out. I didn't know about Angela's photography skills, but if Alice thought highly of them; then she must be good.

Angela smiled and then nodded her head. "Just tell me the time, location and I'll be there." I smiled back at the only human I could actually call my friend. I watched Angela disappear like the rest of the lunch table had.

Then I felt Edward's breath chill the blush that had planted itself on my face. "I can believe I compared myself to Mike all those months ago. I'm so, so sorry about that Love." My mind became foggy and mush as it always did under Edward's unjustifiable dazzling capabilities.

"Stop dazzling me in school!" I hissed shaking the fog out of my mind and Edward pecked me on the cheek.

"As you wish…But that only will happen when you can stop being dazzled by me." His voice mocked and teased me. Then with a slight wink he dashed off with both of our trays to the garbage can.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I fumed after him as he crossed the cafeteria with that painful –for me, at least- to watch grace. The sound of his musical and humored laughter toyed with me even more from his distance. I glowered at him with nothing but a cold expression. With that extraordinary crooked smile of Edward's placed firmly on his lips, he beckoned me towards him with one index finger. Alice busted out in her own musical laughter, which was when I happened to notice that the cafeteria was extremely quiet.

People were staring at us. I tucked my head and my fire engine red cheeks into my shoulders. When I got up to where Edward stood, I whipped my face to look the opposite direction. Then my _wonderful_ luck, gave me the pleasures of finding the only slick spot in the floor. Instead of sliding into the nearby wall or falling flat on my backside, I slid into Edward's embracive arms.

"Forgive me?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope," I indignity told him shaking my head, "but I'm still going to marry you."

"Good, now let's go to class. Before we are late, unless you want to skip?" Edward said opening the door leading outside. He took up my hand once again and we walked out together. Everybody stopped staring at me for the rest of the day, I also happened to noticed a lot of disappointed girls after lunch.


	8. The Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. My writing muse ran away for a few days with the internet connection, but now they both are back for the time being. So here is Chapter 8. ;) Enjoy. Oh and the lunch thoughts will be in the next chapter, I promise. -is typing it up right now-**

Pulling into the Cullens' long driveway I noticed a change in Edward's facial expression. His eyes darted up to the rear view mirror to look at Alice's innocent elvin face. "Alice, what did you have Rosalie do to the living room? Emmett can't find the TV or any part of the living room set for that matter!"

I cringed at the words knowing what only could be littering Esme's clean floor; or in this case covering every available surface of the downstairs completely. There would be wedding magazines, wedding brochures, wedding decorations, wedding themes, wedding this, wedding that, and whatever else Rosalie could have found that started with or had the word _wedding_ in it. I faintly heard Alice laughing in the backseat.

However, Edward wasn't happy at all, he was stone faced and serious. "Emmett isn't laughing Alice. In fact, Jasper is about to help the poor man destroy everything in the room. That is if he doesn't find the TV soon."

Alice's face transformed quickly from the angelic features to the side I never wanted to be on the end of. In the blink of my eyes Alice dashed out of the backseat – ignoring completely that Edward was just starting to slow down to fifty- and up to the house.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on a single page!" Alice roared louder then even my old truck.

"Wow," I exhaled softly afraid to say anything to loud and turn the pixie-like vampire's wrath on me.

"Exactly, but you are only hearing her verbally. I hear the extended version of every conversation. So, right now Alice is letting them go soft compared to what she is thinking." Edward spoke as he analyzed the house before him and was slowing down to a complete stop.

He was being too serious and pent up so I thought to lighten his mood. So in a teasingly fashion I stated very softly, "All conversations but ours." Though he didn't know truly how grateful I was that he couldn't read my mind.

"But ours," he agreed getting out of the car. The next second the passenger door was open and he was leaning down to pull me out of the car. "So you ready to meet Wedding Planners from Hell? They are also known as Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen." He inquired defiantly in a better mood.

"Only if you tell me what everyone was thinking in lunch today." I proposed looking into his eyes hopefully.

"Fair enough, I think you need a good laugh as well." He stepped back; I guess finally remembering I had legs of my own to walk with. I slid out of the Volvo and walked with him to the front door. Edward was watching my face when he opened the door. For once I responded the way he figured I should have, my jaw hit the floor.

Never in my imagination did I see how crazy my future sister-in-laws were. Everything was covered not just the TV or floor, even the piano on its raised platform. "Isn't this dangerous for a human as klutzy as myself?" I croaked seeing the towers of paper around me. "Where did they get all this stuff?"

Edward just laughed, "You would be surprised even if I told you." His replied very low in his throat almost a purr. Then in his normal leveled tone, almost half bored he spoke, "Alice, Rosalie we are right now in your dimension. Come on down here." Then seeing one of the leaning towers of Brochures so close to me, Edward tightened his grip a little bit and we glided gently across the room. Not wrinkling any pages visible on our way to the stairs in the instant it took.

Rosalie appeared in the kitchen door and started to make a small path through the clutter. "So have you two decided on a location? Also are you going to have caterers for the humans?" Her eyes pierced us both.

I gulped under the pressure those eyes forced on my mind. I hadn't thought much about a place to be married in, especially here in Forks of all places, after accepting the proposal. I just wanted to be with Edward.I didn't care about where my wedding would take place, just as long as it did take place somewhere.

"The answers are, no to the first question and yes to the second. We need to feed the humans at the reception." Edward stated unfazed by the glare, but he shot one back at her for my sake.

Rosalie nodded then a very thoughtful look passed over her face. "I wonder…" she started then in a wave of twirling blonde hair, Rosalie was gone back into the kitchen. I escaped towards Edward's room and he followed me.

Once inside the warm room I sat down on the lone black couch very contently. Edward switched on his stereo, which filled the room with Debussy. He then sat down next to me.

"So do you agree my sisters are wedding planners from Hell? Though I will say this in their defense they do a wonderful job." He assured me watching my scowl that I gave him from the blunt statement about Rosalie and Alice.

"Frankly, I don't think I would go with anyone but Alice and Rosalie when it comes to such things like weddings and shopping. Also I wouldn't go against Alice when it comes to the future to any degree." I responded very flatly.

"Yea, never bid against Alice that is one thing for sure. Something you learned better then I have." Edward's laugh bounced off of the walls along with the classical music.

"Oh, sure say that now, but the next time you think I killed myself. Please, please call and ask for me not my father." I grumbled remembering the last time everyone took Alice extremely serious on a vision about me. More specifically the one that dealt with cliff diving in a hurricane, I felt Edward ruffle my brown hair.

"YES! EDWARD, BELLA I HAVE YOU A WEDDING LOCATION!" Rosalie gleefully shouted through the house. At first I thought that is was Alice, but it was Rosalie's voice. I sat there and blinked for a second. The people in the house could be quiet confusing when it came down to weddings.

"She got the First Baptist Church. It is very beautiful and the first place where Rosalie and Emmett actually got married." Edward answered my unasked questions. "She reserved it for the day that Alice said the wedding would take place. A week after graduation, is that okay with you?"

"I'm not bidding against Alice, so yea it is fine in my books." I retorted looking at him incredulously. Edward just shook his head at me. "Oh, God I haven't told my mother yet." I bit the end of a nail out of a nervous habit. _What would happen when I told her about me marring Edward? She was all for my return when he left me all those months back._ I shuddered at my inner thoughts.

A cell phone appeared in Edward's palm. "She is still angry that I left you like Charlie is, isn't she?" His voice pained and lacking the ultra composure it always held. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stop being so masochistic, everything will be okay." I promised him dialing my mother's number rather slowly.

"Hel-llo," Renee yawned into the mouth piece in a dreary voice.

"Hey mom," I chimed rather happily in response.

"Oh Bella, what are you doing calling me this late? Is something wrong?"Her voice suddenly concerned, though only half away.

"No, nothing is wrong mom. I forgot about the time difference that is all. However I did want to inform you about something." I began.

"Are you pregnant?" Now she was fully awake, and I was rolling my eyes.

What was up with my family thinking that? Maybe I should tell them Edward was sterile or something not like it would be a lie, Right? Then that would launch them into an on-slaughter of conversations about me having sex - when I wasn't. Better to just go with the same old same old.

"NO, mom I'm not pregnant." My voice was dry and harsh with the statement. Though for some reason I blushed rather deeply, which in turn sent Edward out of the room to bust out laughing. I guess my face must have done something as well; it didn't matter at the moment. "I'm actually going to marry Edward in the week following graduation." I added onto the end.

"WHAT!"She yelled into my ear. I heard Phil mumble something about sleep, but she ignored him.

"We decided to do it then so you don't have to fly back out here for the ceremony." I stated the logic calmly to her.

"Does your father know of this?" Renee's voice was pure acid; I could see my mother pacing her room now.

_Why can't you have a pocket Jasper that worked over the phone?_ I sighed with the impossible thought. "Yes, mom Charlie knows."

"And he is perfectly fine with it?" Renee snapped. I cringed back into the couch.

I nodded my head slowly and then remembered I was on the phone. "He is worried about me, but he won't argue with me over it." My voice was starting to crumble. How many best friends could one person lose over the man that they love?

"Alright Isabella, I'll talk to you in a couple weeks." Then she just hung up the phone. I didn't hear her say good-bye or I love you, just the dial tone. I turned the cell phone off in my hands and sat it down.

"Maybe I should have called a little later." I spoke to the floor. I was wounded deep in my heart but I would let anyone know that to be true.

"She would have still been angry with you for accepting a marriage proposal from me." Edward's voice with that irresistible velvety-smooth texture came to my unaware ears. I looked up towards him, banishing a stray betrayal tear away from my eyes. He stood there with his head resting on the door frame looking at me, in his demigod male model glory. "Are you alright, Love?" concern now weaved into every word spoken.

"I'll be fine." A sigh escaped my lips as I answered recomposing my face. I looked back down towards the floor and then looked back up to him. Edward was studying me from across the room. It reminded me of the second week of school, the second day I had with him, and when Jess informed me of his fascinated stare.

Closing my eyes again at the memory, I wanted to smile but Renee's disappointed glare kept coming to mind. Two solid hands rested on my lap suddenly, I knew better then to be surprised by the absent sound of footsteps. Then one of the chilled hands lifted up and brushed back a clump of my hair that fell like a soft curtain around my face.

"Bella," Edward's tone gentle as he stroked my check-bone with his thumb and his palm rested on my jaw line. "You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," his voice almost inaudible for my human hearing to pick up, but worried and sounding mildly hurt.

My eyes opened into fine slits to glare at him. "She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Anyways I know I can't live without you a second time around. So don't you dare go getting ideas," I hissed low not wanting to think of my dark time.

"I wouldn't dream of it. You can't keep yourself out of trouble long enough to let me leave you again." Edward flashed me a bright smile that made me lose my train of thought. "So do you want to go deal with the wedding planners more or get you something decent to eat?"

**A/N2: That is all for now, too much more and I'll be sliding into the next chapter, and we don't want that. Next chapter in a couple hours.**

**Also, I know that I'm lacking the editorial skills that one _should_ possess on here. So, if anyone would like to help, with the kindness in their heart and unquenchable want to know what is happening next, make In-Between and its sequel (The Coming Storm) into the best stories that they can be, just e-mail me, please. I'll give the editor credit in the stories and on my profile. **


	9. Thoughts

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter, the one with the thoughts of lunch. More questions will form, but I promise everything will be answered by the time of the epilogue. Also Edward was laughing at Bella's unnaturally taken back expression. She will press the matter along with the next chapter at the dinner table.**

"_I wouldn't dream of it. You can't keep yourself out of trouble long enough to let me leave you again." Edward flashed me a bright smile that made me lose my train of thought. "So do you want to go deal with the wedding planners more or get you something decent to eat?"_

"How about we go find out how many guest are required for the planners' quota, and then you can tell me what was on our classmates' minds during lunch." I revised my options and watched his face to see what he thought.

"Alice and Rosalie have the quota that consists of filling the church to the chapel steeple. We might as well post a flyer on the school bulletin board," His voice teasing and joking.

"What a wonderful idea. Why hadn't I thought of that one yet?" Both of our heads whipped over to the door where Alice stood armed with new accessories, a pink clip board and a radioactive colored pen. Jasper was hovering in the hallway behind Alice. The pen scrawled down something and then she pranced over towards us.

"You actually took me seriously about the flyer?" Edward gawked at his sister with a surreal face. "I don't want the whole school at Bella's and my wedding," he paused and then got an impish grin on his perfect lips, and then he pressed on looking at me. "Then again I wouldn't mind seeing a _couple_ faces there."

"Let me guess one person, begins with an 'M' and ends with 'ike'?" I tested Edward with a hard look, and then tried to sneak a peak at Alice's clipboard. It didn't work; she moved it quickly away from my line of vision.

"That is the main one. Alice give him a special invitation from me…I mean us." Edward's eyes were not as light humored as his voice was. In fact they seemed to still harbor the jealousy and same amount of loathing that Mike's held towards Edward on a daily basis. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper who seemed to watching the three of us like we were apart of a weird soap opera. From the corner of my eye, I watched in horror as Alice scrawled down the instructions given to her.

I looked back at Edward disapproval coloring my face, "Edward. Stop tormenting Mike; I don't think he is a masochist like you are. Also we all know your little jealous bone is struck when he is within ten feet of me." I sarcastically stated and squeezed Edward's hand to give a little bit of resistance to him pulling away from me.

However, Jasper busted out laughing in the hallway. "Sorry Edward, but Bella hit the nail on the head with that one. Also, Bella, you have no idea. The mere mention of Mike's name…" suddenly the remote to Edward's stereo was flying through the air towards Jasper's head. In the last second Jasper caught the remote and shook his head at his brother.

"Ahem," Alice cleared her throat for attention, once all eyes were back on her, she continued. "Anyways, this wedding needs people or the humans present will have plenty of left-overs to take home."

"Charlie wouldn't disagree with that," I muttered softly thinking of my father. Then my mind was dragged back by the sound of the pen tapping the clipboard. Alice looked and me and then gave a soft shake of her head, her hair shaking slightly from the motion.

Alice pressed on as if never interrupted by my out-spoken thoughts. "As a wedding planner, I have decided to inform you we are decorating the church in colors that match your dress and ring. Also the bouquets need to be ordered soon by our florists."

Her dark eyes moved from me – which allowed my lungs to replenish the oxygen in my body – and turned on Edward. "Rosalie and I need you to go with Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle to get tuxes. Carlisle has already told me he would go with Charlie alone to get his." Alice scanned a couple lines on the clipboard, "Oh, also, are the bands going to be here for the wedding, or can I call the company again?" Her voice held a hidden joy to the prospect to her last statement.

I shook my head. _This must be a dream. Wake up Bella, wake up._ I told myself not really recalling the last time Alice was so demanding. Wait strike that, the issues with James, but life threats don't count against a promising future. Right, or does it? Gnaw, not in my book.

Edward stared at Alice with an aggravated look. "We will go during the weekend, Alice. As for the rings, they are already here. So hold your breath until it is Emmett and Rosalie's turn to go through all these steps, again."

"Okay, I'm just asking all my questions and Rosalie's too. She still feels awkward with…" It was left unsaid, but I was pretty sure my name filled the blank. "Though we now have a little more information to go with, so I'm headed downstairs to start making the announcements to the wedding and post them in school all day tomorrow." Alice gracefully moved out of the room on her mission.

"You two have created monsters. How does that make you feel?" Jasper asked with a light smile. "Don't answer that I know. You're terrified but then again relieved." Jasper stopped, suddenly the mood in the room went from light hearted to panic, and he looked at a rigid Edward. Then in a stunning blink of an eye, he disappeared with the odd shift in the atmosphere behind him.

That was the first time I actually heard a door open and shut in the house, besides when someone did it for my benefit. I looked at an extraordinarily pale Edward. I couldn't speak, but my eyes were screaming, "Tell me what is happening!"

Standing up straight, Edward caught the look and lied to his best extent to me. "Jasper was getting to close for my comfort. Then Alice called him down to their room to help with a flyer design." This was the worst lie that Edward had ever tried to pass off on me. My eyes were just watching him, something was being held back from me. This was not the true reason behind the suddenly thick air.

Instead of pressing the matter, however, to find out what was the actual reason, I pressed a different matter. "You still owe me the thoughts of our fellow classmates today at lunch."

Gratification spread onto Edward's face with this question. It was obvious he knew his lie was pathetic; this didn't take anything from his suddenly lighter mood though. In fact he stood up and stepped back; dragging my frail form from the clutches of his couch. He led me down the stairs, out the front door and into the shadows of the trees which encircled the house.

"Edward…"

I started to say something but he interrupted me quickly. "I need some fresh air and I don't want to be away from you. So please walk with me and I'll tell you whatever answer you request." Edward stated not exactly all aware of my confused expression that I was watching him with as he looked out into the trees. I watched Edward stiffen for a second then with a slight nod, we started to walk around the house in one large circle.

"Very well," I stated catching his unannounced precautions and acting as if I didn't see the peculiar nod. It was light outside and for once not raining, just cloudy. "Who were your favorite thoughts coming from at school today?" I paused and then added, "And what were your thoughts to them?"

His golden eyes swept the trees and Edward pulled me closer to his solid form. "I preferred Angela's thoughts the most. She was honest and I don't find her detesting on regular bases like the others. She was the happiest for us, though her fears consist of you forgetting her after the wedding." Edward looked from the corner of his eye to take a peak at my incredulous countenance.

"Why would she think that?"

"Because that's just who Angela is, and besides Bella, she felt like she could relate to you more then others, even though she liked to keep her thoughts on school work." Edward's voice held a small shimmer of admiration and great respect. He turned his face to look at me full on, "She is also the only one in your little group that actually thinks of you as a human. Not something less or something that could get them killed."

I would have rolled my eyes, but I was taking Edward's words serious with the tone he just used. "You have a great deal of respect for Angela I see." The comment was gladly given from me, because this showed how much of a human Edward could actually act like.

"Angela is a true friend to you. I have only heard thoughts like hers about you, from loving family members in a tightly nit family. The fact of her being our photographer in the wedding would let her share some of the experience, that only a sister would wish for to share with the bride." We stopped walking as the words sank in.

I closed my eyes; I had never realized what type of friendship bond I could have formed with someone here in Forks. Then the thoughts swirling in my head moved to a possible different idea, Maybe Alice could find away to make Angela more incorporated into the wedding mixture. Then reclamation of the others thoughts popped into my mind. "Okay, so Angela is a sister I never had, but what about everyone else?"

Edward sighed, and rolled his eyes, but the corner of his twitching lips gave away his hidden anticipation. "Jessica thought it was wrong in so many different ways that the Albino Revived Zombie got the non-dating Cullen all to herself. She still hates the fact that you got me and she has nobody. Though she doesn't know what I know." He had to add in the smug remark, but with the roll of my hand for more details, Edward smiled and continued on with the next thought.

"Lauren hates how large your ring is and imagined it on her hand for a couple minutes. As well as the fact she doesn't see you worthy of my company let alone love. Then her mind ranged off with Jessica's for a bit." Those bright eyes of his rolled with aggravation. "The details I won't indulge you in, even if you ask for more."

"That bad huh?" I laughed as he shot me a dark look, "Hrm, what about Mike, Tyler and Eric's thoughts?"

"The ring, made them all want to cry or yell, they all debated between even doing them both simultaneously. Tyler finally allowed the fact that you are off the market to sink in, along with Eric. They just wanted to disappear under their seats and to hide from plain view. "They are going to actually re-acknowledge Lauren and Angela tomorrow in school." This last statement seemed to bore him a bit.

I sighed, "So what were Mike's thoughts?" I pushed the topic wanting to know his view of my loyal and aggravating golden retriever's thoughts.

"Of trying to kidnap you, but he thought against it figuring I would hunt him down and kill him. So then he started to think of crashing the wedding with Tyler and Eric as his side kicks." Edward scoffed at the thoughts, "Those two won't do it. So, I propose, we sit Mr. Newton next to where my brothers will be standing. Jasper and Emmett will stop Mike from crashing the wedding." Edward's face became very bright –and I don't mean by the sun hitting it or anything- and smug at different scenarios that were playing in his mind. None that would have ended well for Mike I was sure.

My hand raked down my face. I muttered, "I can't believe this. You are the one that always calls me absurd. Listen to yourself."

"Well you are, most of the time, Bella." Edward voiced in his own defense and the glowering contest then commenced. Though after a second his head turned to the left slightly, I rolled my eyes and I followed suite. Alice was right there next to us, my heart stopped in shock and my hand raced to my throat, my glaring eyes shot into her. After my heart started again, a simple glance down at Alice's chalk white hands exposed the sight of a massively packed clipboard.

Her musical soprano voice danced around us, "Okay, sorry to interrupt the little fight I see you two about to get in, but I have an update on the wedding plans. Rosalie found the First Baptist Church for you two, but she told me to find out the rest. So, I thumbed through the phone book and looked for names that appeared promising. The Fork's Florist Company is only a block from the chapel. I called them and they are excited to do business with the Cullens. We have the whole staff booked on the day of the wedding. I then thumbed to the caterer's pages and I saw that _Bella Italia_ did catering. I thought about them, but the name below theirs' looked so much more interesting. So now you have wedding caterers that are named Creative Delights. I find the name quiet cute." Alice beamed happy at her work in less then two hours.

I was frozen, but I guess Edward had a similar expression on his face because Alice appraised us both. "You two really are a great couple, your faces match perfectly right now." Then she pouted, "I don't have a camera with me. So I can't show you how picture perfect you two are." We both gave her a dark look; mine was over the idea of a picture though, and Alice's smile widened.

In a whirl of short black hair and white skin, I stood there watching her unfeasible grace go back into the house. As soon as Alice was inside I looked at Edward, his posture was stiff and upright. My brows came together in confusion, but Emmett flew out of the trees ten paces from us, and then Rosalie appeared thirty yards away. They both shot Edward a hard alarming look. He muttered several curse words under his breath and raced towards the house. I stumbled constantly trying to keep up with his longer stride, which was when he just lifted my feet off of the ground.

"Carlisle!" his voice coated with urgency and full of disapproval. The blonde eighteenth-century vampire appeared at Edward's side, with eyes that didn't give away anything as they met my face.

"Victoria?" I asked as they communicated too low and quick for my ears to catch. Edward's hands were animated in the hasty words, but nether seemed to have heard my words. So I just stood for a second, until Edward herded me up the stairs unrealistically quick with my clumsy abilities. Well I guess that proved against the promise he'd spoken before our walk, _"I'll tell you whatever answers you request."_

Edward took me up to his room and slammed shut the door. I jumped, I'll be honest, something was wrong and nobody was informing the frail human about anything. I stepped off to the side to examine one of the CD towers trying to figure out which year it retained to. When I looked over towards Edward, he was pacing or rather stalking a line back and forth near the window.

"Edward, what is going on?" I demanded to know placing my body in his way. I held my hands up to stop him and try to grab his shoulders. It was an ill attempt for his eyes swept my face quickly and then he turned around to continue to pace. "Edward," I whimpered at his tense back and closed my eyes.

When they came open again I saw him looking out the window, his back to me. "Let me concentrate, Bella. I'm trying to listen to what is happening out there." Edward's voice was filled with thousands of emotions. The ones that seemed to be the most dominate was concern, hostility, out-rage, and pain. There was a lot of pain. Had Alice actually seen something once she had gotten into the house?

With a solemn nod I moved back to examining the tower. I didn't realize he was standing next to me, until I felt his chilled breath on my neck the next second. Did my normally unfazed expression appear wounded from his words? I was, but I didn't want him to worry about me. Not at this moment if there was something was more pressing.

"I'm sorry Bella." He began, "I'm just worried. Alice has seen Victoria circling Forks at night. Then today Rosalie and Emmett caught not only Victoria's scent but also the Quileutes pack's scent."

I looked at him – not really making any sense of the all the CD's yet – I made sure my face was composed and didn't give away any hidden thoughts. "Well if only scents have been found and nothing more then we are okay. I mean until she or the pack is breathing down my neck, I'm not hiding." That bronze brow shot up.

"You never cease to amaze me." Edward now shook his head in disbelief. "Saturday you could hardly stand when someone mentioned Victoria's name. That was one of the reasons I was in such a foul mood during the Family meeting. Everyone was thinking her name and a thousand questions. However that isn't my point, my point is now you can even say her name without even flinching." Edward's eyes were bright with fascination they held every time I proved to be a freak in the human emotion category.

I shrugged, "To be honest, I'm trying not to think about it. As long as neither Victoria nor Jacob try to destroy our wedding," _or the honeymoon transformation, _I added silently to myself, but Edward formed a thin line with his lips holding back a protest to my thought, which he deciphered quickly from my too innocent expression. "I won't care."

**A/N2: All for now and next chapter hopefully to be up on Wednesday or Thursday. Also addictedtotwilight is the new editor for this story and hopefully The Coming Storm so the typos should be dramatically lessened.**

**Hope you enjoy,**

**BW**


	10. Meeting

**A/N: Okay, some of you may hate/ kill (if you could) me at the end of this chapter, but I have a reason to the rhyme. So please just go with the flow, I promise things will come together at the end.**

After the whole issue over the scent trails I was thrown under constant guard by my family. The only time I had to myself was when I was using the bathroom and my human minutes to their fullest extent. We (Alice and Rosalie) had everything ready for the wedding; the church had given my sisters the okay to decorate the day after the high school graduation. I was very relieved to walk into Charlie's deserted house at the end of the week and a half.

With an exasperated sigh I moved to the unlit kitchen, my father would be getting home soon. The front door shut silently and Edward appeared in the kitchen chair as I walked around trying to figure out what to fix for a late supper.

"Need help?" He questioned watching me shifting through the fridge – I really needed to go to the grocery store.

"Can you make anything out of thin air?" I groaned having not given enough time to get the frozen fish out to thaw. If Charlie still lived on his own, I figured my father would just live off of frozen dinners and fish if I wasn't there. Instead I got some lettuce and other ingredients for a Chef Salad. I turned around and a bowl had appeared on the table, but Edward was trying to appear like he hadn't moved. "Funny," the sarcasm ran off of my tongue.

Edward smiled, "I thought I could help a little." The corners of my lips curled up in a heart filled smile.

"I'll take any help I can get. Though it is already six, and I thought Charlie should be back by now." The clock on the stove read what I had just spoken and my eyes steadied on the digital glow. _Where was Charlie? _I thought tossing the salad together. The phone rang and I left the salad be as I went to pick it up.

"Hello," I stated.

"Bells, it's me," Charlie's voice came through the other end. "I've talked Jacob into talking over his difference with you. The only catch is you have to come up here to see him." Charlie's voice weakened, I guess he figured I would start to yell at this announcement.

I didn't. I looked over to Edward, his jaw clenched, dark eyes and a sour expression. "Dad, can I call you back?" I replied not knowing what else to say.

"Sure, sweetie, just call back soon. Jacob looks a little impatient though so…"

"Okay, I'll call back in ten minutes," I interrupted and hung up the phone.

"You are not going to see that dog." Edward's icy tone came out harsh and dry. His face was an emotionless statue. I sighed and looked at him. "I can't go onto the mutt's territory because of the treaty, and I'm not going to let you got into hostile territory."

Could it be hostile territory? I mean Charlie had been up there for the past week and nothing had happened to him. Jacob and Billy had been family friends for my whole life, they couldn't cause us harm. Could they? No, I wouldn't believe that. "You can't stop me from going, Edward. You have no proof he means me harm." my voice not nearly as strong as I had wished it to be with this statement.

"Really? Because, they know we are engaged and will kill you to prevent anything from happening! You father won't listen to them over this case and they've decided to take things into their own hands." Edward hadn't blinked since I received Charlie's call.

"Jacob is a family friend. He wouldn't hurt me!" I snapped. Only half of my conscious agreed with this statement (that hung in the air like a thick fog), but the other half was screaming, It's a trap!

"No? Are you sure about that Bella?" Edward asked standing up and towering over me. "I don't like the idea of you going into an area I can't see you in. I won't lose you, so I forbid you to go into their land."

"You forbid me from going to places that have never…"

"You weren't engaged to a vampire at those times. Jacob thought you could be the one for him. So _he_ protected you when I was gone." I was fuming and Edward wasn't exactly acting like an angel himself.

Sparks flew out of my eyes at him, then that little voice in my head – which also happened to still be Edward's voice – snarled at me. "Get a hold of yourself. I only mean the best for you!" it stated. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine, you win. I'll tell Jacob to meet me at the border of La Push. So you can keep an eye on me and I can talk to him." I muttered on the exhaled breath. I wasn't going to wait for Edward to say anything in retaliation. I picked up the phone and called over to Jacob's house.

It rang five times, and then Billy answered. "Black residence," his voice held fake enthusiasm when it came over the phone.

"Hi, Billy, can I speak with Jacob?" I asked putting on a façade.

"Sure, Isabella, hold on a second." The phone was placed on a surface and I heard muffled noises in the background. I stole a look over at a sullen Edward; his eyes were inspecting the design of the wood on the table.

"Bella?" a gruff husky voice came on the other end. It was about as friendly as a grinder on bones.

"Jacob, Charlie told me that we could talk. Mind meeting me half way, like meeting me at the border between your territory and the Cullens'?" I suggested twirling the phone cord absentmindedly.

"The blah… your boyfriend wants to come with you." I could almost hear Jacob's eyes roll in his head, "Sure I'll see ya in what thirty minutes then?"

"No…" I looked at Edward, he wouldn't let me drive I knew that, "Okay, yeah, but my fiancée will bring me there in thirty minutes Jacob. I guess you'll be bringing the pack with you." Statement not a question; I knew I was coming with all of the Cullens – not by choice, just a safety measure…promise.

The dial tone came beeping into my ear; I slammed the receiver home into the base on the wall and looked at Edward. He was now looking at me again.

"You will see that I only mean well Bella. Remember you are my life. If you die I'll be there shortly afterwards." He was serious, too serious for my childish anger to stay full blown at him. Also Edward was sincere with his words.

"I know Edward." I heard a honk outside the house and looked towards the wall questioningly.

"Just the family, let's go. I'm driving the Volvo, since we only have thirty minutes to get there." I wasn't going to argue now; I just nodded my head and went to the front door. I waved out to the black Mercedes of Carlisle's, that sat idle on the side of the road, and then I spotted Jasper and Alice in the backseat of the Volvo. Everyone was ready to go to the meeting, even before I had said anything. I just figured Edward called them all, since Alice didn't see werewolves in her visions.

I sighed and slid into the passenger's seat, Edward revved the quiet engine and then we were racing towards the meeting point. After twenty minutes we came to a stop at a deserted parking lot and walked towards an open field. Everyone had decided on keeping level ground between us and the cars, no sense in giving the werewolves the upper hand with keeping us pinned in some crowded terrain.

Viewing the half-moon lit, wide open field, I almost didn't see the six; Quil had joined their count now, darkly clothed natives walking towards the eight of us. I held up my hand to halt the Cullens; however Edward ignored the slight command and followed me up to the line. Jacob did the same with his group, Sam walked beside him like Edward was me.

"This is going to get old soon." I thought out loud stopping half way between the two groups; this set up reminded me of a duel set up. I grimaced against the thought as the gap closed on Jacob's front.

"Evening Isabella," Jacob's dark eyes sucked in the little light around him. I squared my shoulders and narrowed my eyes at my former friend.

"I haven't forgiven you for the bike thing, but I'm still alive. I guess that was an unfortunate turn of events for you." I snapped – I had to get that out of my system, my blood was boiling.

Jacob's eye twitched "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about? Your father has gotten persistent in me talking to you, especially since the little break has came to an end. I wouldn't expect an open armed reception, since you are marrying this blood sucker."

My hands balled at my side, Edward stiffened and then shot a dark look back to his family. I thought I heard Carlisle tell Emmett to calm down and stop getting riled up.

"I just had to get that out of my system. Sorry, it was a little rude of me." I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes - behind my eyelids I wasn't trying to be suicidal tonight. Then recalling my voice I started over again. "So, next time Charlie asks why we can't be friends, and why Billy and you aren't invited to the wedding, what should I tell him?" I bluntly and emotionlessly asked. Well at least tried to.

"That I don't like your blood sucking leech fiancée." Jacob mirrored my tone and started to shudder with his own building inner anger. Sam placed his hand on his comrade's shoulder. Words too low for my ears to hear, went into Jacob's more sensitive ears to keep him from wolfing out.

I stepped back in caution, though I wanted to snap back out at the person before me. I eyed him carefully, "I can't tell Charlie that. I would go into a psych ward." The words sliced out of my mouth wishing to cut Jacob's ego down.

"Well then tell him I find you stupid." He growled and before I recognized the signs. The large red rust wolf flew towards me, my brown eyes exploded open. Right before the fangs met anywhere near me, the impenetrable arms of Edward wrapped around me and snatched my frail form from the dangerous path.

As I slid inches from my now _official_ EX-friend's fangs and claws, I heard more growling and snarling. Not the place for a klutzy death-chased after human to be. I was too afraid to make a noise of any kind. I just wanted to get out of there and never see Jacob's face again. The sound of Esme's voice yelling to get me out of there was the clearest thing that could be heard.

No arguments were coming from me as wind whipped my hair around my face. However, I wanted to argue against the sudden game of football being played with me as the ball. The Quileutes' pack chased after Edward, but Emmett took three out in a swift tackle. Everything was starting to play through my head in slow motion. Alice bared her teeth to one of the darker wolves, who didn't see the upset Jasper coming up to toss him away from his wife. I watched everything going down in horror.

As Jacob came running up behind Edward again. Edward cursed under his breath, I screamed out towards them to stop, though it was more of a muffled terrified squeak. Jacob launched at Edward's back, but thanks to Edward's mind reading he missed. I heard a pained scream and yelping behind us. I started to pray, for everyone to get out alive, even the ones wanting my head now.

As sudden as hell had broken out, things ended. Sam had Jacob pinned down, the Cullens all had dull concerned eyes, the rest of Jacob's pack looked at Sam.

"He wants us to leave, and Bella, you need to forget the friendship you had had with Jacob." Edward explained to everyone. I just nodded my swimming head numbly to the words in agreement. I didn't want to be friends with those that were intently trying to kill me!

With deadly glares and clenched jaws, Emmett popping his knuckles, as the rest of the family moved to the designated cars past the transformed boys. I was shaking uncontrollably in Edward's arms, then in the car.

Jasper was looking at a long gash down Alice's arm; Jasper had his pale button down shirt ripped to shreds still hanging on him. I had no idea what the condition of those in Carlisle vehicle was.

My forehead rested on the window. "Why?" I finally croaked in a weak voice.

"Bella, it isn't your fault. Don't worry about it. The tension was high in the field. Just be glad none of your blood was spilt on the battlefield." I heard the tremor in Jasper's voice at the idea of what worse could have happened.

"Edward would have lost his life before letting Bella be scathed." Alice weakly stated. I didn't know what their faces looked like the window had my face planted to it.

"Alice, I want you and Jasper to go back the house. Take the car with you; I'm staying with Bella all night. Also tell everyone I'm sorry." Edward's melancholy voice was soft. I looked at his face afraid of the emotion I would see there, or maybe lack there of.

"It wasn't anyone's fault but mine!" I snapped at the three vampires in the car. "I was the one that wanted to go and try to mend my friendship…with everyone's mortal enemy." I dryly laughed after my little pause.

"Bella," they all chorused. I looked away from them. Everyone that was injured was because of me. What could I say that would change the matter?

**A/N2: What will Bella do? What is going to happen next? I don't know….well maybe I do. However, hope you enjoyed, though I did cut out a little after the last chapter, but most of that was meaningless fluff. Everyone take care and please keep leaving reviews.**


	11. Arrival

**A/N: Life has been crazy for me. So, sorry for the slow pace that the chapters have been coming at lately, but chapter 11 is here now! Thank you all for the reviews.**

No one said anything for the longest time, and I couldn't look at anyone that was sitting less then an arms reach from me.

Though, as we were pulling up in front of Charlie's unlit house, I looked back to Alice, "Are you going to be okay?" my voice shattering as I even spoke. I could see the silvery venom trickling down one side of her gash.

"It is just a small slash, nothing more. I'll be fine." Alice insured me with a warm smile. No one was visibly angry with me for jeopardizing their lives along with my own.

Edward stood on my side of the car looking in at me from the open door. "Bella, we need to get you inside." I just nodded my head gently, but then rested it against the head rest of the seat. Edward's face moved into a heavy frown; Jasper and Alice were out of the backseat now and looked down at me as well. Jasper's cold hand touched my shoulder the overwhelming calmness about knocked me out cold. My head dropped down along with my eyes.

_NO! I don't want to go to sleep! _My voice only screamed inside my head as I fought against Jasper's unfair power. Through the fine little slits my droopy eyes formed, I silently scolded Jasper before I slid sideways out of the car in a dreamless slumber.

Hours later I rolled over, yawning and stretching my arms up above my head, with welded shut eyes into a laughing wall. I opened my sleep filled eyes and groggily glared into Edward's humorous darkening eyes.

"Go hunt," I murmured pushing my head into the pillow a bit more, still facing him.

"Wake up, Bella, or you're going to be running late for graduation practice and school." Edward jumped up from his horizontal position next to me, and took the covers with him.

I whimpered, "Can't I just stay he-…" The memories of last night came back in a flash; I thought I just had had one hell of a nightmare. "How is Alice?" I asked suddenly fully awake.

The light humor in Edward's face blew out the window. "She is Alice. Also, she happens to be a little anxious to get to school and talk with Angela. So come on, love, get up already. Or Alice will come up here and dress you herself." He crossed his arms with the last part of his speech.

I flew out of my bed –luckily not getting tangled up in the sheets- and into my closet to get the clothes I wanted to wear. Then in the same burst of propelling energy into the bathroom to deal with the human habits. I was ready in ten minutes, quick but it worked - I didn't look like a slob of any fashion. So, hopefully no need for Alice to flip out over my simple unglamorous look.

"Well, now I know how to get you motivated and unklutzyfied."

I ignored him. "Let's go already." I mumbled stifling a yawn and going down the stairs outside. The rain was pouring down on the little world around us outside. I snatched my jacket and looked to see Edward holding the door open for me.

"Ready?" he asked, but didn't wait for me to answer before taking me to the car and then speeding on the slick roads. To occupy the short time between my house and the parking lot I looked back to peek at Alice's arm.

It was healed over completely! "Bu-b-but how?" I stammered in a broken weak voice.

"We don't gain scars in this life. The only scars you will see on a vampire are ones sustained in their human life. We heal quickly." Alice answered in her sweet musical tone and a smile that didn't touch her lighter eyes.

I wondered if all of the Cullens had gone hunting, besides Edward, to heal over quickly. I downcast my eyes and thought, _Should I call off the wedding?_

I saw Alice stiffen from the corner of my peripheral vision and at the same time Edward and her eyes locked on me. I shared a wide eyed look between the two glares. "What?" the words was like the wind that cease to whip by the parked car.

"Don't you dare decide that; Rosalie will strangle you and I would help if you think of calling off the wedding!" She screeched, and then added in a joking tone with dry humor, "Plus, think of Edward. His ego needs your support to go on as it is now."

I would have laughed, slightly, but I just couldn't find it in my heart to. Edward looked away from me and in a low throaty snarl, "I'll kill those dogs."

My brow furrowed at his words, "I haven't called anything off. So don't start thinking I have. They won't win this, even though I'm still alive and attracting more danger by the day!" I snapped getting out of the car.

"Bella, stop being so absurd!" his voice ice through his teeth, there was no musical or velvety tone in those spoken words. I shuddered.

"Edward. Bella, finish this later. You two will work it out. Also, please don't decide against the wedding, Bells. It will go perfect, that I can promise." Alice draped a delicate arm over my shoulders and hugged me with the one arm.

Then we moved towards the gym doors where all current seniors were suppose to go for the all-day full-blown graduation practice.

Edward escorted me to the door; we didn't hold hands and Mike noticed the detachment between us, just like everyone else. A low whisper ran through our class, "Wonder what happened to them?" was the first one.

"The ring is still there, but they're not making eye contact."

"Bet Bella didn't put out," I heard Lauren murmur to the girl next to her in a snicker. Ohhh…the audacity of that girl! It caused a whole load of new rumors to start up about the sudden coldness between Edward and myself. It wasn't that bad though, I was mad at myself and Edward was upset that he didn't know what was going on in my head.

I inwardly groaned the third time through the speech Angela was practicing; I balled my fist up and stood up from my seat. I was leaving the practice, and didn't care what anyone said. Edward was right at my heels as I stumbled down the stage steps. I heard someone else's snicker; if I wasn't so angry I would have blushed, but it took everything I had not to bite their head off. I did, however, glared at my fellow classmate, who was a preppy little blonde cheerleader, as Edward pulled my feet up and swept me out of the gym.

"Bella, what are you doing?" his tone defensive.

"Putting space between me and those…those…" I puffed out my check and let out a deep sigh, "classmates. They don't know anything." I accused pointing my finger to the door and pacing away from Edward.

"That's right. What is up with the chagrin today?" Edward searched my face with analytical eyes as I spun around to face him. "Don't tell me, still about last night? Let it go Bella. You're dropping into the masochist category with me."

I threw up my hands and my cap flipped off my head, into the air. Then I hollered, "No, not at all Edward!"

He racked a hand through his bronze hair. "You didn't even take jumping off a cliff this bad! What is going on in your head?!?" he hissed stepping towards me to close the gap some.

"I don't know." I sunk down to the damp sidewalk. Defeated. My head dropped onto my knees as I drew them up.

Mr. Banner walked outside of the gym doors. "Is everything alright, Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen? Or do we have to call everything off inside just for the two of you? Everyone is waiting to finish this practice and go home." Mr. Banner really had no idea what kind of argument he had stumbled into.

"We were just about to come back into the gym, Sir." Edward turned on the calm and collected façade he could project with his persuasive/dazzling side in mere moments.

"Well hurry it up. The mob is going to skin me alive in there." Mr. Banner retorted. Finally taking in my sunken form, the question was unasked but it was clear. _Why is Bella sitting on the ground?_

"Actually, Mr. Banner, can we just came and practice once tomorrow before hand. I'm not feeling too well." The statement was weak and hoarse –from screaming- with my voice and I gave him my most pathetic look. I didn't care if he bought it or not, I wasn't going back inside that gym. Not today at least.

Mr. Banner looked at my face closely. Then he resigned and gave us his thoughts, "Edward, since you are Bella's ride, I'll send Alice on out and tell everyone to be here tomorrow an hour before graduation. We have practiced enough. Get feeling better Bella." He turned his back on us and went back through the metal doors.

Neither Edward nor I moved an inched while we waited for Alice to come out. My temper had calmed down and I was feeling like a child that broke something in a China shop that was until the door opened.

"Okay, we'll be here, Mr. Banner. Don't worry about it. She will be just fine." Alice was cheerfully saying her good-byes and skipped happily out of the gym with a large smile, they just didn't hear the hidden message in her voice that I had.

"Ah-a-Alice, what was that just about?" I pondered out loud as Edward helped me stand up from my placement on the ground. The class was filing out past us; Mike glared at Edward as he walked out to the parking lot with Jessica gibbering on about something pointless.

She looked at me, then at Edward. In a quite voice she explained to us, "You two need a time out. Edward, you are going to talk to Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper; while Bella goes with Rosalie, Esme, and myself to the florist. No arguments from the two of you. Now let's get going." With such purpose she gracefully stepped over to the car.

"Can I switch you people?" I begged Edward with dread in every word.

"No, sorry, Alice is making sure to be secretive with her thoughts at this moment. I can't make them out at all." His eyes narrowed as he watched Alice leaning against the Volvo all angelic and innocent like.

"Sorry about earlier," I muttered. "I just hate seeing people injured or hurt over me."

"Don't sweat it Bella. Imagine what would have happened if your blood was spilled on the ground last night." His arm snaked around me waist and his voice was more gentle then it had been all day. Edward's lips met the side of my forehead as we walked across the chatter-filled parking lot.

Nobody had left, even though we were all released twenty minutes before the three o'clock bell. Conversations cut short as Edward and I passed a couple different groups, and then started back up once we were past them.

Halfway to the white house, I remembered something very important.

"Edward! Turn around!" I screeched. He looked startled and confused at my sudden out burst.

"Why?" He questioned, not slowing down just yet.

"My mother," I squeaked.

Alice suddenly beamed with a delighted expression knowing my mother was now a subject to try on her mother's gown. Sweat broke out in beads across my forehead with terror. I wanted to hide from Renee, Phil and their flight that was coming in. How was my mother going to react face-to-face with Edward and myself in strangling distance over the wedding?

"I'll wait at Bella's with Rosalie and Esme. Just drop them off in one piece Edward." Alice was now showcasing a large smile and jumped out of the car once Edward pulled over and stopped for her.

"See you there Alice." He acknowledged her words with this statement and flew to the airport. I had told him to drive back to my house doing the speed limit with my mother and Phil in the car. They would freak out more over the speeding issue then I ever had. Edward became slightly surly at the prospect of slow driving, but agreed after I threatened him with everything I could think of. Carlisle turning me after tomorrow night had led to his agreement, at last.

My mother was tanner, but looked exactly the same as she had when I left Arizona. Phil looked like a gold miner's mule with the bags strapped on him and two suitcases in his hands. I, somehow, succeeded in not gawking at the week's worth of clothing my mother had packed. I almost thought I was looking at bags Alice would bring on a short term trip.

"Bella," Renee exclaimed and wrapped her arms around me in a warm friendly loving hug. Phil nodded his greetings and Edward moved to assist with the load. I was taken aback from the change in my mother over a two week time frame, and what she really was like when she was awake.

"Why do you look so surprised?" She asked stepping back and looking my figure up and down.

"I'm in shock to actually see you…so….tan…and…happy," I tried to avoid possibly seeing Renee's face shift into the disappointed glare I had envisioned after the phone call.

"Florida sun does wonders. Though it is thick with humidity there, and why does it surprise you about me being so happy?" Her face was judging, not disappointed, just judging mine. Edward coughed on the driver's side of the car, trying to hide a snicker probably; I argued in my head not to glare at him, and successfully just blushed at the stupidity of my own words prior to Renee's answer.

"Nothing," I waved my hands in a dismissive gesture and looked at the car. "We came to give you a ride to your hotel." I switched the subject smoothly and the bait was taken.

"Oh, that was so sweet of you, Bella. Thank you. Oh, hello Edward," I listened to her voice, carefully, as we moved to sit in the car and Edward returned the awkward greeting from my mother.

A block from the hotel, my mother spoke the question I was anticipating. "So, where is the wedding?"

**A/N2: I'm going to try and post another chapter before the end of the week. If I don't update for about a month, that is because my internet has been cut off. Though, if that happens, the updates that should have happened will pop up rather quickly.**

**Sorry to all those that are enjoying the story, and for the cliffy.**

**Hope to update soon,**

**BW**


	12. A Mother's Love

**A/N: The continuation of our cliff-hanger. The Graduation is in the next chapter, more stuff will happen during the ceremony, and then we will start to wrap up In-between. Shortly afterwards followed up by the climatic wedding. –Drum rolls-**

_A block from the hotel my mother voice spoke out the question I was anticipating. "So, where is the wedding?"_

My back became a solid rod of bones; I looked through a curtain of hair at my mother over my left shoulder. My expression could probably be compared to a young kid's who was caught sticking their hands in a cookie jar, since my mother was not giving any visual show of emotion on her face. Speculatively I eyed her stone face, I wished Edward would give me a sign to what my mother was thinking, but no help was being given from the peanut gallery.

Renee rolled her hand in the gesture that said, "Well, are you going to answer my question?"

A staggered sigh blew my hair apart for an instant, and then I brushed the curtain aside to speak, "The wedding will be at Fork's First Baptist Church." My mother's expression didn't change at all, expect for the slight up turn of the corner of her lips.

"That place is beautiful. I don't know how many times I had wished to have been married in that old church." Renee spoke so light and soft. I almost –almost being a keyword- thought I had dreamt up the whole phone call experience. Edward stole a confused look between the rearview mirror and me for a non-existent second.

"I've been told that by a couple different people. One couple actually told me they remember being married there… a long time ago."

"Oh, you must have spoken to Gordon and Anna Bell Grand. They had the largest wedding Forks had ever seen in centuries," my mother excitedly chattered on about two people I never even had heard of in my eighteen years of life. It seemed this couple had tried to top the largest wedding in Forks' history, my mother couldn't remember what year or who the Grands wanted to show up. However, I had an edgy feeling it would have been Rosalie's and Emmett's very first wedding this strange couple wanted to top.

"That's interesting mom," my voice tried to sound enthused about the tale she was sharing with me. I nodded my head in what seemed like appropriate timing, gasped when I thought it fit, and even awed once.

What was taking Edward so long to get us to that damn hotel!

Finally, his liquid voice slid into the middle of another agonizing story Renee had started, "We're here." Edward's voice seemed strained and when I looked at him, he was gazing out past the semi-circled entrance drive to something in the distance. Squinting I tried to see where he was looking, but my eyes weren't as sensitive as his…yet.

Phil and my mom got out of the car, I went to follow them but Edward's arm clasped around my wrist, tightly. "Wait." Was all I got at the alienated motion and my eyebrows shooting up in question.

"Edward, what…"

"Later," he cut me short with his cryptic ways and released my wrist; which was already bruising under my long sleeve shirt from the brute strength he had accidentally used. Rubbing my wrist tenderly, I finally got out of the Volvo to help with loading the suitcases up to my mother's and Phil's hotel room.

The room was quaint, like the one that Alice, Jasper and I had stayed in during the time with James as the infamous Bella hunter. There was one window looking out to the second story balcony that also looked out to the pool. The room had one full-sized bed inside, the walls had been freshly painted coral to go with the bed spread, and there was a cheap little white nightstand on either side of the bed with pink reading lamps on them. It was a clean room; the carpet was an off-white color but unstained.

I sat the suitcase in my hands beside the dresser and looked at Renee. "This looks roomy."

"It looks like the picture on the website." She agreed as Edward and Phil brought up the rest of the luggage. I smiled at how well behaved Edward was acting around two very human people that seemed over joyous around me.

"Isabella, Renee has been constantly talking about this trip for the last two weeks. She couldn't wait to get up here to see you." Phil announced his presence in this fashion.

I froze the smile on my face, Renee couldn't wait to come see me? Edward skeptically looked between my step-father and my mother as if daring them to add something else in.

"Speaking of which, Edward mind to have a word with me while Phil talks to Bella for a moment?" My mother then cooed and laced her arm through Edward's to lead him outside. My heart leapt into my throat and I couldn't breathe for a second as it blocked my airway.

"Don't worry. She isn't going to kill him Isabella. Renee just wants to speak with him." Phil tried to comfort my worried gaze on the door. I didn't look away from it at all as he spoke to me.

"Wa-wa why?" my voice shot through several octaves as I stammered out that one word.

"She loves you and wants him to know it. Especially to warn him about what she will do if Charlie calls her again in such a fit over you. She was scared for you all those months back. Your father kept her informed about how you were so 'Night of the Living Dead' for so long, then their phone calls became livelier as you did. She dyed her hair the same color just to cover up the gray hairs that popped up." Phil paused in the middle of his explanation on my mother's defense, "Don't tell her I just told you that. She'll kill me for sure."

I laughed and looked away, "No worries there. Edward hasn't really let me out of his sight since he came back from…LA." Oops, I had almost slipped up on that one.

"Good, that boy doesn't know what he missed when he left you. Lucky for him you cared enough not to go with any other guys and make him beg for you forgiveness." Phil's bass toned voice roughened in mid-sentence. I looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry, I hated having heard about how he left you in the woods like he did. Your mother would have shot me at first glance if I did that to her."

An honest smile came back to my lips, _If only you knew about my trip to Italy to save his life, things would be different._ I thought to myself and then rolled my eyes at the thought of my mother shooting Phil. "She loves you too much to do that." I waved off the comment and then the door opened before Phil replied.

My mother's rock solid expression was back and Edward looked to be bored as he walked up to my side. His arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed the side of my head. Not caring what my mother and step-father would say or think, but something must have raced through one of their minds because he looked smug in his posture. I slapped his rock solid stomach and then thought about something.

"Mom, Alice, one of my future sister-in-laws, wants me to go to the florist with her, Rosalie, and Esme, two other future in-laws. Would you like to come with us or stay here and settle in? I think they all are excited to meet you," _and make you play older dress-up Barbie._ I added silently to myself.

"Are you going to becoming through here?" she asked standing next to Phil affectionately.

"We can. If you want us to," I answered and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nah, just go and have fun with your in-laws-to-be. I'll come with you when it is time to try on mother gowns." Renee seemed to shrug off her answer as well.

I gaped at her. Edward seemed to take that as the note to leave because we were headed out the door. "See ya later, _mom_," his tone was dry and he waved my hand by the wrist in a gentle hold.

"See ya mom." I echoed.

Sitting in Volvo on the way back to Charlie's house I looked at Edward.

"So…" I chiseled out the silence that was heavy in the air.

"So?" Edward repeated.

"What did my mother say to you?"

"Nothing, really."

"Really, because from where I was standing you seemed to have wanted to irk her in the hotel room," I watched the corners twitching on his lips.

"Edward," I groaned exasperatedly.

"Sorry, she made me angry talking about the what-ifs and how she would deal with me if they actually happened. Did you ever think maybe you did have a fantasized stalker back in Arizona that your mother scared off?" he condoned. I just blinked at him in bemusement.

"No, nobody was scared of my mother. I was the freak in Arizona that fainted at the smell of blood and was the half-albino. She was a harmless fly."

"I beg to differ. Her thoughts alone would scare away most uncommitted men from you side, also those glares. Sheesh," Edward gave a mockery shuddered at the point he was trying to make to me.

"Ha, ha, very funny, I'm not buying that. I was always the mature one and the one that kept peace in the house. She is a very care free spirit." I rolled my eyes to elaborate my point I was making about the woman I've known all my life and the one Edward was trying to tell me existed.

"Not when it comes to her baby…exact words from Renee. Who also told me to call her mom as well, since I am going to be her 'son' after this coming week," he grimaced.

"You're hateful. My mother…" I saw Rosalie's red BMW in the driveway.

"Have fun. Alice is upset at how much time we have wasted, tell her it was because of you and your mother talking. I had nothing to do with hogging you this time." Edward, glad for the change in subject, pulled up into the driveway behind the ostentatious sports car. Leaning over our lips met, he kissed me with a different fever and degree of passion then ever before. My head was swimming and walking was out of the question at that moment.

"Be careful, love," he exhaled inches from my face. My heart was pounding painfully inside my chest; in fact…I think I drooled a little out of the corner of my mouth!

Wiping the moisture away with the back of my hand, I fumbled with the door handle and stumbled out absent-mindedly. I heard him chuckle as the door shut and I drunkenly walked towards the shiny red BMW.

"Sucker," Rosalie's silken voice laughed. Esme frowned at her daughter. "Sorry," she added at her mother's face, trying to pull an innocent Alice façade mask out of the air.

"No, your not," Alice laughed, then taking a look back like an elegant crane, as I sat down beside her pixie-like form she snapped two fingers. The car floated backwards as if simply by her whim, this was the second time I had ridden in Rosalie's car and it was comfortable, almost like the Volvo, but it smelled like cherries instead of leather.

I was about to comment on it, but Alice looked at me. "Glad to see the wedding wasn't called off, like in that vision from earlier," she growled recalling the school parking lot thoughts and decisions I was making before graduation practice.

I sank lower into the leather seat, trying to disappear, and then Alice happily added, "But your mother seems to have forgiven you, however not Edward just yet."

My jaw hit the floorboard. "Yes, I saw her talking to him. Not all your fault on the tardiness, so don't worry about it dear. Worry about what kind of flowers you're going to pick." She sang, while I blinked in utter shock.

"How. Do. You. Know. That?" I whispered, annunciating every word separately.

She giggled in her light musical tone, "I know everything silly. You should know that by now." Alice dismissively waved her hand at the thought as Rosalie was driving crazily through the streets. Esme was telling Rosalie in a hushed whisper to slow down for my sake on the sharp turns.

"No, but seriously, I saw that part, ironically, because your mother told Edward she would rip him to shreds and burn the pieces, if he hurt you like he did ever again. She doesn't even know what we are, but she is determined to rip him limb from limb, if he breaks your heart and spirit again that is."

This couldn't have been that same woman that I called mom. This wasn't _my_ Renee that they were talking about. My mother loved me sure, but I couldn't see her hurting someone over me. My thoughts were wild in my head, and then I saw a white hand waving inches from my face.

"Bella, do you like these flowers? They would go perfect with your gown!" Alice shrieked and Rosalie joined in when she walked up.

"She's right. They'll go purr-fectly." She purred.

I looked down at the carnations that my thumb caressed the blossom of. _When had we arrived at the florist? _I pondered now looking around the rounded roof room of the green house we stood in. The carnations at my fingertips were white and Alice was animatedly talking about them already to the gardener a couple aisles down.

Wondering away from the little nursery, I moved out side. The temperature was nothing, but the mugginess inside was something else for my lungs. Forks had humidity sure, but nothing to the degree of the green house we stood in. Esme followed me outside.

"Are you getting excited yet, dear?" her voice soft, sweet and motherly. I smiled at her. Watching a sweet smile take over her face and the corner of her eyes wrinkling a little as it reached them.

"More nervous about everything," I truthfully told her.

"To tell you a secret, Rosalie was nervous before her and Emmett were married the first time. Have you seen that show on TV, Bridezilla?" Esme's light humor had me laughing softly and shaking my head. "Well they have nothing on Rosalie. She could have even those brides crying over her weddings. The first time for her and Emmett, we tried a wedding planner." Her topaz eyes were serious, "The planner ran away crying and Edward was scolding Rosalie over it for about a month. Until she apologized for her rudeness to them; they never came back though and the wedding turned out just fine. In fact I think they still have the recorded best wedding here in Forks."

That made something click in my mind, "You know a few years back, meaning before I was born, there was a couple that tried to top Rosalie and Emmett in best weddings of Forks." I informed Esme.

"Really, I couldn't believe someone would try that. Rosalie had the church packed full of strangers and people that thought her and Emmett were gods themselves. Nobody missed their wedding. How large was the one that tried to top her?" Esme tested the subject looking over her shoulder to see Alice and Rosalie coming towards the door.

"On second thought, hold that answer for later." Esme held up a silencing finger as the front doors opened.

"We have everything now." Alice and Rosalie chorused, beaming from ear-to-ear at their accomplishment. "All we have to do is decorate the church!" That was when I saw that dreaded clipboard in Alice's granite hands about to break with the clip bent all the way back.

"You need to think of a filing folder next time Alice," I commented pointing to her tortured organizer; that looked to have groaned in protest every time something new was added in.

She gasped happily, "Oh, you plan on marring Edward again in the future." She squeaked happily and hugged me. Rosalie grabbed her shoulder and was shaking her blonde head faintly.

"Alice, I think she was referring to the next time I marry. Not her and Edward. For some reason, my gut is telling me they are going to marry only this one time, kind of like you and Jasper or Carlisle and Esme did." Rosalie came to my defense with a warm sister-like smile, Alice pouted.

"Very well, I guess. Well we should get Bella back home, my phone vibrated about a bazillion times. Edward must be worried." Alice's face looked like that which you could compare to a fallen angel's. I pitied her, but I wasn't desperate enough to promise her another wedding in thirty years.

We loaded back into Rosalie's car and sped home. Alice was flipping through the load of stuff on the miserable tortured pink clipboard. Charlie was in the living room, I could tell because the glow in the window was dim from the TV. He probably had ordered pizza, since I hadn't cooked for him. I hadn't spoken to Charlie since before the stay over at the Cullens and to be honest I was afraid to.

Waving goodbye to Rosalie, Esme and Alice I stepped into the front door.

"Hey and night, dad," I tiredly yawned and walked through the living room straight for the stairs. Today had been eventful and surprisingly I hadn't had an issue with death lurking around the corner every ten steps.

"Night, Bella," His equally exhausted voice chased after me half way up the stairs. I guess he wasn't ready to talk yet, I bet Chief Swan felt useless having not killed the "dogs" while up in La Push. "See ya at the school tomorrow for graduation at…seven, right?"

"Correct a monde, Dad. Seven pm it is." I stated and went the rest of the way up to my room. Where I knew Edward would be waiting for me to take a human minute, and them crawl into bed where his arms expectantly laid open waiting for me.


	13. Graduation

**A/N: Sorry for the absence. Life caught up to me and tied me down for the last few weeks, but here is Chapter 13, finally.**

The next morning came quickly as the iron bars welded around me crumbled. Something wintry lightly pressed against the crown of my head and the overly bearing sweet aroma made me want to just stay put.

"If this is going to be a normal thing from now on, I'll watch over you in your rocking chair," a gentle musical voice teased my half-awake ears.

I brought one arm up and wrapped it around the granite like torso near me. "I won't let you," I murmured into the silky gray shirt, which shook with silent laughter, not even attempting to open my eyes. The fact that no birds were singing got my attention. "What time is it anyways?" my mind demanded groggily.

"A quarter till four," the tone was amused and then anxious. I squinted up to see the light reflecting off of light butterscotch eyes.

"You went hunting," I accused Edward in a crackling sleep-filled screech, "and left me alone!"

"Shhh, Charlie is still asleep. Anyways, you were dead to the conscious world. You weren't even talking when I snuck out." he informed and shushed me with a chilled finger pressed to my lips. "Just go back to sleep, Alice is still posted outside watching for signs of Victoria or the pack. She guarded you while I was hunting." Edward's gentle tone made me think that it was really himself that the reassurance was for, and not so much me, as his iron grip pulled me closer to him.

"Oh sure, let's not let the big bad wolves get Bella in her sleep," I grumbled through a yawn. I was losing the fight with the early morning as my eyelids slid closed again, but I wasn't out - just yet. More sleep was being demanded from my wary body.

"No, we can't have that happen." A low growl rumbled in his chest, but then a gentler tone took over and Edward instructed, "Don't worry about anything, just sleep." I just shook my head in a stubborn silent disagreement with him, before going back to the darkness that sleep always hides in.

When I awoke the second time I was curled up into a ball on the other side of my bed. Edward was sitting in the rocking chair watching me with an amused gaze and arms folded. I threw the covers over my head, wishing for more sleep, and suddenly I lost the grip of my covers as they flew into my dresser with utterly distasteful ease. My legs crossed in Indian style fashion and I pouted up at Edward who shook a finger in disapproval.

"Is she finally awake?" Alice lightly groaned coming into my room in her dancer like steps.

"Can't I ever sleep in any more? I mean we don't have to be at the school until five." I complained, flopping backwards into my pillow and frowning at the unnatural ease she moved with.

"Oh, Bella, stop complaining," she scolded me. "You know that we aren't going to go to graduation without doing a little shopping first."

"A little shopping to you, Alice, is buying the nearest mall out." I glowered, not moving from my cover-less bed. My arms firmly folded across my chest to emphasize my distaste to the idea. Edward looked at his sister and a low growl echoed in the room.

"I wouldn't hurt her, Edward. Don't take that thought so seriously." Alice's short black hair spun over her shoulder as her face tilted out towards the hallway away from the killer glare that came out of Edward's light eyes.

"Right, like I'm going to buy that with everything that has happened in the last two weeks and what you have seen to come." His defensive tone made a sharp shudder race up and down my spine, causing me to straighten on my bed instantly.

"What exactly did she see?" I scrutinized both of them with the best collected scold I could. Edward looked out the window and Alice started to inspect her nails. "Don't you dare try and hide something serious from me! Especially about me! What if I walk right into the danger unknowingly?" I expressed to them the unspoken fear that was just my luck.

"I won't…"

"Edward, I've gotten separated from your family before. It wasn't that hard then, it wouldn't be that hard for me just to wander somewhere unknowingly." I cut him short and his lips formed a super thin line. "Not say that I would try and jump into the path of a train or anything." I quickly clarified; the bruise-like shadows under his eyes seemingly darkened and scared me…a little.

"Bella, stop with the 'what ifs'. We have Victoria's next course of actions all mapped out and our reactions figured in." Alice opposed with a growl. I flinched and inched back towards the wall on my bed.

"Alright…I'll go with you on whatever expedition of shopping we will go on today."

"Good, because from tonight forth it is nothing but wedding preparations and set up," Her voice was soft and carefree again. She quickly grabbed my wrists and pulled me up from my safe and secure bed, but her movements were cautious and tender in handling my frail form.

Quick topaz eyes spotted the bruise on my left wrist, "Why didn't you tell me I did that to you?" Hearing what he said was barely possible even with strained ears, but when it clicked together, my face lit on fire with a deep blush.

Alice quickly dropped my wrist, thinking she was hurting me unknowingly. "Edward, Bella is a tough girl. I don't think she wants you to fret about every little bruise she gets," Her wind-chime voice light, but a slight indescribable edge to it.

"She's right. I could have easily have done this myself. Don't give me that look, Edward, or Alice. She didn't do anything." Edward disbelievingly bore holes into me with his bright eyes. "You were also distracted in the car by something in the distance. You didn't mean to leave the bruise."

"No, I didn't." His voice was flat and Edward spoke through a clenched jaw.

Alice turned to look at Edward with a steel hard glare. "I scolded Bella over that decision, yesterday. Plus …" she cut herself short out loud and clearly finished her statement through thoughts to her brother. For a moment I didn't recognize Alice's facial expression, then after the deadly thoughts passed light bounced off of her mythical face once more.

In a single breath Edward crossed my room and headed down the stairs without a word. Wide eyed and trembling I leaned against the wall for support. What had just happened, exactly?

"Bella, take a couple human minutes to get ready. I'm going to beat some sense into my idiotic brother," Alice spoke so sharply I thought I saw her words slicing the air as they escaped her mouth, and then in a streak of black hair she was gone, after her customary peck on the cheek.

I took my time getting dressed. The whole time I was aware of the bruise on my wrist now. Focusing my ears down stairs I tried to hear what was going on, but I couldn't even hear anything over the rain outside. Not like I would be able to hear the quick speech of vampires with my inferior ears.

After a couple minutes, I decided on a pair of blue jeans that Alice had bought me earlier, a red long sleeve sweater, and a pair of perfectly safe off-white tennis shoes – as long as I didn't fall down that is. Once done picking out my dressing, I moved towards the bathroom.

Though I did stop and tried to look down into the kitchen. They weren't in there, so my feet shuffled on into the bathroom. I took a shower, got dressed and as I opened the door back out into the hallway. I screamed.

I jumped back and slid down the wall into a sitting position, my heart was frozen inside of my chest not beating. My mother looked down at me with worried green eyes. I was clutching my chest and was trying to remember how to breathe.

"Bella?" my mother squatted down to look into my re-opening eyes. "I didn't mean to scare you, honey." Renee lightly laughed at my paled expression and patted my knee tenderly.

"What are you doing here, mom?" it took a moment to get the words out of my throat, but once out my voice was strong. How did Renee get into the house? I thought eyeing her suspiciously.

"In the house?" she questioned with a surprised expression. When I nodded for her to continue, a soft smile played on her unfairly tanned face.

"The spare key still lives in the same spot it did years ago, Silly." This was all I got for a reply.

"Charlie is going to have to move the key then. I think half the county knows where it is in that case." My voice was sarcastic and Renee took it as a joking tone – she knew me too well to take me too seriously.

"Charlie is predictable…"

The door bell ringing cut her short and I looked at Renee apologetically. I think anyone could have guessed who was at the door, but I was no Alice. The door bell chimed again and I hopped up – almost knocking my mother to the ground and going face first into the tile with unsteady legs. Guess I wasn't completely back to normal with the mild fright.

"Coming!" I yelled when the bell rang for the third time. Renee was on my heels as we, mysteriously, moved swiftly down the stairs. I opened the door to an innocently smiling Alice.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" her elvin face transformed into a perfect mask of surprise at seeing my mother for the first time. I noticed her glowing topaz eyes dart from my mother's face to my solemn one. "You two do look a lot alike," Alice's soprano voice was enlightened at actually being able to compare mother and daughter similarities in person.

The lids of my eyes slid down to form an accusative look at my friend.

However, before saying anything my mother bet me to the punch. "Thank you… You're Alice, right?" I looked at my mother. Okay, what was going on, and how did my mother know Alice before actually being formally introduced to her?

"Yes, I am," an unnoticeable quick glance moved from Renee's face to mine for a second, then daintily Alice extended her hand to shake my mother's.

"Charlie talked about you on frequent occasions. You're the one that helped him out with Bella when her leg was broken." The memories of the weeks following my 'fall' in Arizona brought a hot blush to my face. I could tell my mother was being her normal self, but I hinted something deeper in her tone.

"I bet he also talked about me during the time Bella wasn't…well quite Bella." Alice added with an odd bite to her words, but she held a very friendly smile on her lips well.

Was I missing something? My mother and future family member seemed to be eyeing one another. With scrutinizing eyes I was trying to see if the Cullen in front of us was actually Alice or Rosalie in a shorter disguise.

Edward came running up the steps and his wind blown hair just fell to cover his forehead a little. "Alice," urgency was in his voice, "I thought you wanted to take Bella shopping before graduation." His jaw was tight as he spoke to Alice and gently grabbed her elbow. Then his bright eyes looked at my mother, who was now standing at my shoulder, and Edward gave her a tight smile.

"Good afternoon, Edward." My mother's voice was like liquid fire. Cool, but hot. Maybe she had no issue with Alice, just with Edward and… – oh this was making my head hurt.

"People!" my voice screamed out angrily. "Whatever is going on, drop it! Mom, play nice with Edward and Alice. They keep me out of… trouble, a lot." I scowled and then I turned my face to shoot Edward the same displeased look. "Behave is all I'm telling you. Alice never does anything rash or what she thinks to be best for everyone's health. We don't have a lot of time before graduation or the wedding. Can we all just get along until everyone goes their own separate ways?" I almost went to my knees to beg my family of doing at least this much for me.

"I don't see a problem with that." Alice unconventionally saw the course that was going to take if everyone could agree to the small terms. The short dark haired vampire seemed grateful of the idea I proposed and looked at her brother with speculating eyes.

"I'm not going to do anything." He grumbled to low for my mother to hear him and I just barely caught the sound.

"Always the mature one Bella," my mother sounded proud to state this, and then looked at the silver Volvo sitting idle in the drive behind her little rented tan Spectra. "I guess I'll go, so you kids can go shopping before graduation." My mother's voice steady, but shrouded with a disdained tone.

"Mom, you don't have to leave just yet." I spoke out before my mind reconnected with my mouth. "We actually will need you to try on your mother's gown. Bella forgot you're size when we got it." I stated not wanting to see Renee go just yet.

Edward watched my face with anxious eyes and then one of those crooked smiles come upon his lips. "Ren…" A detestable glare shot out of my mother's eyes at Edward, he huffed and quickly fixed his words, "Mom, after graduation would you like to try on your dress? Bella picked it out on the day she got her gown."

"Have you seen Bella in the bridal gown?" Renee spoke in a sudden concerned tone.

"No. No. No, I haven't even seen the gowns my sisters will be wearing in the ceremony. They are rather peculiar when it comes to weddings, especially my older sister." The accusation quickly was tossed aside as he clarified this fact up for my suddenly aggressive mother.

"Mom, what have you done with the mother I grew up with?" I questioned starting to see the face that both Edward and Alice had spoken of.

"Oh, honey, I'm still me. I'm just a little more wary then before," Renee turned her face towards me. "I'm going to be honest with you. I think you are rushing into things too quickly with this boy, and I wish you would give yourself more time to think everything over." Alice scuffled at the word boy and just looked over at an expressionless statue of Edward – who still was holding his sister's elbow.

I'll have plenty of time to think everything over. I thought, staring at this foreign woman disbelievingly. "Mom, don't worry about me." Why are we doing this in front of Edward and Alice? Silently I added the last thought as I tried to consult Renee into believing I wasn't making her mistake. That I just happened to have been born from.

"You're my little girl, Sweetheart; I'm always worried about you." As she confessed this I shot Edward and Alice a pleading look.

Why, oh why today of all days to be acting weird? I complained to myself mentally.

"Bella, we are about to miss an appointment. I'm sorry about the inconvenience of everything right now Mrs. Dwyer. Bella will have more time to talk after graduation, I can promise you that much." Alice then jerked her arm out of Edward's grasp and pulled me out of the front door. I only waved a slight good bye to my mother as I was tossed ever so…gently…into the back of the Volvo.

"Uhf, not so rough," I muttered into the leather cushions. Though it came out more like, "Uhf, nart so moruff."

"Stop the complaining, Bella. We really are running late for an appointment," Alice confessed driving slow with in my mother's line of sight. Then as soon as we turned the corner, she gunned the engine and speed like a demon down the roads.

"You are not going to drive like a bat out of Hell once we are married." I laid the law down to Edward, who was in the passenger's seat up front.

"Oh, you won't care, Bella. Someone indestructible doesn't look at speed limits." He was now teasing me and that crooked smile; I loved so much was assisting the mockery. I crossed my arms and watched out the opposite window of him.

Edward wouldn't get the bitter enjoyment of dazzling my weak human mind. Well at least not today. Alice smiled back at me in the rearview mirror and took a sideways glance over at Edward.

"Never a dull moment around you two, I swear. Jasper finds it difficult to know his own emotions when channeling the two of your combined." The corners of my lips twitched as I struggled to keep a straight face, but Alice was being sincere in this new enlightenment of information. "Now, I want nothing more then the good day that I had seen. No complaining or anything. Bella, also don't complain about your shoes, you wont fall in the ceremony."

I looked surprised at this, how could Alice be so positive over an uncontrollable ability, which went hand in had with being a danger magnet?

"No more questions until later…Alice where are you going now?" Edward probed, the dark haired pixie next to him, looking down the street one naturally turned on to go to Port Angeles.

"No more questions. Everything is going to be fine." Alice's didn't look into the rearview mirror as she talked dangerously low. Then we pulled over to stop.

"I'll drive the rest of the way as you concentrate." Quickly I was piecing together a crazy puzzle. Alice was having a vision and was struggling with it as she drove! Now Edward was taking over and I was still being a third wheel, in the backseat.

"Somebody, please fill in the human!" I screamed out. I was glaring very effectively to a lock-tight clenching jaw Edward.

"Victoria is going to show up at the graduation." Edward finally condoned unto me. My body went ridged but my face was calm.

"Is anyone going to get hurt?"

"Alice is trying to see what is to come, but the bitch isn't sticking to a plan."

"Maybe she has theatrical tendencies, too." I coughed poorly to cover the slip up in my words. Edward heard it and gave me a sympathetic look in the mirror. We left Alice to concentrate after that.

Nothing new had come up all afternoon about Victoria at a high school graduation. In fact, Alice briefly explained what she had seen and, sadly, only blurs of thoughts from my destined murderer.

Standing in my place along the line of the graduating seniors from Forks High School, I watched the crowd for anything that would stand out as strange. Cameras flashed like lightning as my class paraded across the stage in our caps and gowns. Muffled cries of overjoyed parents echoed among the chattering of less emotional beings.

Edward looked over his shoulder to give me a reassuring glance, he was in the front row with Alice, and I was in the back row with Jessica and Angela. Angela stood up and walked to the podium.

I watched her give the thirty minute speech in awe. Everyone clapped once she passed the verbal baton to our principle. He gave a fifteen minute speech and started to go down the rows of students. Everyone shook his hand and took the paper that he presented to them. Then those that held the paper moved to shake the rest of our teachers' hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan," the balding man spoke my name clearly and I stood up. As my feet lead me across the stage, flawlessly, a small red bush in the back of the room caught my eye. With a nervous look outward, I saw the chalk white feline-like woman watching me.

That god-forsaken lump in my throat attacked my wind pipe. I felt suddenly, queasy. Someone stood up in the middle of the floor, at first I didn't recognized the person; but then the anxiety washed away into an unnervingly calm urge to continue across the stage.

The principal looked at me with concerned eyes and I quickly – and unfortunately dangerously- took unmeasured long stride to receive my diploma. If his right hand hadn't been out for me to shake it I would have forgotten to in my haste.

"Isabella are you alright?" his question quiet as I weakly nodded my head and gave him a feeble, 'I'm okay smile.' With a soft nod of his head, the tough leathery voice added – loud enough for others to hear. "Congratulations Isabella Swan. May life hold many opportunities for you."

"Only one that I care about," I muttered going back to my chair – shaking like a leaf in a tornado though. Once back in the uncomfortable mismatched chairs that littered the back of the stage for the seniors. I locked eyes with that of a distant blood lusting burgundy pair. Taught lips curling to form the silent words, "I'm watching you, little girl."

Our gym wasn't that big and the acoustics were great; if not for all the talking relatives, an audible growl would have echoed off the walls. I grunted with terror, but I sat bolted to my chair. Alice sat like a perfect statue eyes closed, but Edward –from what I could see- was rigid with anger, jaw clenched, and throat quivering with a low growl. The kid sitting next to him looked petrified.

Angela was now heading up to the podium to say the farewell speech to everyone. At that moment I saw the empty seats where the rest of the Cullens had been sitting on the floor. My eyes adverted back towards the spot where Victoria had been standing, but no one was there.

However, I didn't feel relief at this fact, the hole in my heart seemed to rip open. I knew where the rest of the Cullens had gone; to hunt Victoria down.

But then an angry looking Emmett stood in the back of the room with his arms crossed. He head shook from side to side, Edward's lips rolled back up to his gums to expose his teeth. Jeremy Davis –the kid next to Edward- jumped out of his seat and disappeared from the room. His movement would have stood out, but to my gratitude Angela had already dismissed Forks Senior Class of 2007 and everyone were collecting their caps.

My row filed out slowly and as soon as Edward could get to me I was being dragged towards Carlisle and Esme; who happened to be talking to Renee, Charlie and Phil. None of my parents seemed to be aware of any danger, but then again Carlisle and Esme were perfect actors who never had a flaw in talking with humans.

"Mom, Dad, excuse my intrusion on your conversation…" Edward started, but Charlie interrupted him.

"Edward, I thought I would tell you this with your parents present," My father's tone was really pitting and a small grimace grazed the weathered lips. "I'm sorry about the hard times I've given you and Bella. But Carlisle just now informed us, Renee and myself, that you all left all those months ago," Charlie's tone darkened, then turned back to the pitting tone. With a soft pat on Edward's shoulder, Charlie finished, "I hope your parents are resting in peace."

Shock and surprise lit up my face, and then I looked up to a stone faced Edward. "Thank you, Charlie. That means a lot," Edward's voice muted of the velvety texture as he responded. "Dad and Charlie, is it okay if I walk Bella outside to talk with the rest of the family?" Both appointed men nodded their heads and I was being led out the back doors.

"What was that about?" I inquired looking up at Edward's chagrin.

"Carlisle told Charlie that we had found my biological parents, along with the fact that they were deathly ill. Some sort of new disease, according to Charlie's thoughts, that only Carlisle could possibly help with" Edward's voice was dry as he spoke, but I caught on quickly for once.

"So he told Charlie that you lied to me, because you didn't want to show me some sort of weakness?" I voiced the assumption. Edward only nodded once before he locked his eyes on Jasper and Alice. Who were standing beside Rosalie's car loudly playing music.

"What happened in there? I thought the plan was for you all to follow her as we graduated again!" Edward sudden snarled in a low hiss. My feet shuffled me backwards to stir clear of the balling up fist.

"Edward, cah-alm da-own," Jasper sighed, "There were too many humans around her. We couldn't just start ripping her apart in the back of a packed gym." The power calm wave that was in the parking lot, made my legs get weak and I slid down the pole before they gave out.

"Jazz, you're going to put Bella into a coma if you don't calm down yourself." Alice warned seeing my head being supported by the same pole.

"Sorry," was all that he replied with and with a yawn echoing from me, the sensational calm wave dispersed. Edward was watching me with concerned eyes locked into an outraged face.

"You know that is kinda scary." I commented shaking a heavy index finger towards him.

"Really?" the less angry tone directed towards me as Edward spoke. "I didn't think anything scared you." I mockingly repeated his last words as another yawn escaped my mouth. With a crooked smile on his lips, Edward's head gently shook.

"I believe Bella needs to go home and go to bed." Esme spoke coming towards us from the gym doors. "Your parents are still talking with Carlisle, Dear. They told me to tell Edward to have you home before eleven o'clock. Thinking you two were going out to party and such."

"Yeah, why party when the drink was never good to start with," Edward muttered as he swept my delirious form off the cold ground. "I'm just going to take her home to bed. Alice, you and Jasper coming with?" he asked over his shoulder, with a glare towards his brother.

"Don't be blaming me. I gave Bella courage to continue across the stage after seeing Victoria in the gym." Jasper mumbled as Alice rolled her eyes and dragged him to the parked Volvo.

"We'll drive your car home, Edward." Alice answered the obvious unasked question.

"Good and work on those plans. The ones you are positive are the way that bitch is planning things." The edge was back in Edward's commanding voice.

"Okay, then the planning is all done. She is about indecisive as another vampire I know." I chuckled in Edward's arms as Alice retaliated to the demands.

He looked down at me, "I thought you were supposed to be on my side?" the accusation was clear.

"Not when betting against Alice. I'm on her side." I yawned once more before falling asleep as I settled into the backseat with Edward.

"Edward lost the number one member of his fan club," Alice teasing voice echoed into my subconscious mind.

"Please, just drive, dear. Let our brother watch over his fiancée just for one more week. Then things should be less hectic after Bella is turned." Jasper's cool voice cut short any arguments for the rest of the night.


	14. Visions and Issues

**A/N: Alright for the first part of this chapter, Alice will be our narrator. Then it will wrap up with Bella again. I have a reason to the mayhem, I promise. Thank you to my reviewers. I have received very useful feedback from you guys and I will be using the knowledge for my future fanfics.**

**Also, there was a typo in the last chapter. We all know, Bella would rather die then not to love Edward. I think we all would. "I loved you too" was suppose to just be, "I love you too."**

**Alice's P.o.V.**

Jasper and I watched Edward carry Bella into her house; the night hadn't gone as planned. When Victoria appeared, the rest of the family was supposed to 'escort' her outside before Bella spotted her. I never realized how observant that girl was for a human. Most humans go several days without major issues or not seeing the change in others (haircuts, body language, ect.), but not Bella, our beloved danger magnet, she finds death-dealing issues on a whim and sees the change in everyone around her.

"Alice, dear, are we going to head home soon? Charlie will be here in a couple minutes." came Jasper's questionably concerned voice broke into my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about tonight. The red head decided not to attack in the crowded gym. She is testing us," I muttered. Then I shifted Edward's Volvo into reverse, pulled out into the street, and once more shifted the car into drive to head home. "Why is it that when we are so close to having Bella in the family, and Edward happy, it seems opportunity wants to mess with our family?"

"Carlisle would say it is to test each of our faiths." Jasper answered looking to the road stretched out before us, but shook his head, "Though, the coven I was in before finding you, believed in an in-between. The in-between, for us, is where we decide when the light enters our darkness. Most vampires, like Victoria or the Volturi, enjoy the pure darkness and doing everything their way. However, our coven is considered to be bathed in light; only because of our good intensions, living our lives like humans, our eating habits, and along with the fact Carlisle works in a hospital without daily mortalities.

Edward has the hardest time keeping his 'darkness' suppressed around Bella. Well, he use to, now the only thing that stands between their bliss is Victoria and Jacob."

"I see. The point you're trying to make is, the in-between determines where we stand among our own kind; how is that conne…" the question bubbled out short, but not before I shook my head to clear out the mild confusion. But then, thankfully, I pulled into our concealed forested drive before the car came to a sudden stopped –my foot locked the brakes in place.

Uh, I hate it sometimes when visions are about to blind me! Because, _wham_, one came in a blinding flash before my eyes and my head rocked back.

_Bella stood, back turned to Edward, legs spread out in a well balanced stance and angry tears streamed down her face. Her brown eyes narrowed at something that I couldn't see –they must have been out of my line of sight._

_Edward's face contorted into pure rage. They were standing in a large open room, the reception hall of the church, so it appeared to be._

_"Get out of here, Bella!" Edward instructed her, but the girl wouldn't move, besides just shaking her head in defiance, this made Edward roll his eyes in anguish._

The vision was blinked out of sight, I looked over to Jasper.

"What did you see?" Jasper cooed as the car started to ease up to the front of the house.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I got out of the car - after placing it in park of course- and looked into Jasper's skeptical golden eyes. "I saw Bella standing in the reception hall in front of Edward. But her back was turned to him, as if she was guarding him from someone else."

"Do you think it may be connected to your other visions lately?" he questioned, trying to calm down my chagrin.

"I don't know. They don't seem to be, besides the fact they are at night." The visions were rolling around in my head like bad omens. What if they _were_ some sort of omen? "Jazz, tell me what you think. I know you will give me the truth, no matter what."

"I say stop worrying so much; you get very tense and very out of character when you do."

"Jazz! I'm serious. This could be a bad thing. You know how touchy Edward gets when it comes to Bella. We all love her, but even the slightest glimmer of harm to her in one of my visions sends him into an unstoppable rant." I grumbled stepping through the door of our home.

"Alice, Jasper, will you come here for a second?" Esme's light caring tone beaconed to us on our arrival, like a siren to sailors of the olden days.

"Yes, Esme," Jasper replied and looped his arm affectionately around my waist. With a suppressed smile, on my part, we walked as one into the kitchen.

"Did Edward get Bella inside safely?" she inquired, moving a few boxes of wedding decorations around the kitchen for more mobility.

"Yes, he did. She is sound asleep and Victoria is…" I closed my light colored eyes and concentrated. Victoria was fairly easy to find, she always was plotting something.

_The cat-like fiery red-head circled the Swan's residence like a hungry shark. Her eyes darted to Bella's window and briefly she gazed into hostile topaz eyes glaring down upon her. Victoria almost stopped to provoke Edward, but the scent of Rosalie and Emmett deterred her._

_However, the lone vampire's nose was sharp and she picked up a new scent. One that had a slight familiarity, but different altogether, the scent was Renee's! In a blink of an eye she started a new course to her hunt. Victoria would find Renee and kidnap her to lure Bella out like James had, or so her plan was working at._

"Oh God!" my voice cracked as I threw the vision out. "We have to go, now, Renee is in trouble." I informed my small audience, Carlisle had joined the room out of curiosity.

"Be care Alice. Do you want us to call Edward and inform him?" Carlisle asked in his normal fashion, which normally pertained to the family staying well informed. He was the heart and soul with Esme of our family after all.

"No, he already knows and wants to let Bella sleep restfully. The idea to kill Victoria pasted through his mind briefly, but it wouldn't have ended well for anyone and I'm glad he realized that." I confided and looked at Jasper's long face.

With a sigh I added, "We have to go now, if we are going to stop

Victoria," my voice was strengthened with authority, but Jasper felt the cry for help behind my unusual tone.

"Well to answer you question from earlier, I don't like the way that the visions are leading us. Though they are probably just keeping us informed and on our toes, but don't be surprised when the wedding gets crashed." Jasper warned as we darted out to the car and sped down our drive to head in the direction of Renee's hotel. I was watching to make sure Jasper would get us there in time.

However, halfway from the hotel the silver cell-phone in my pocket began to ring. As one hand slid down into my pocket to grip the small piece of technology, once out I glanced at the caller id. Edward, it read.

A soft sigh escaped through my lips, "Yes?" I questioned the mouth piece.

"What is _she_ doing?" his voice harsh, low and snarled into my ear through clenched teeth.

"Who, Victoria?" the words were taut as they launched out in sarcasm.

Only a growl replied to my words.

"Okay, obvious question, but if you would let me finish saying, what I was saying then you won't be so aggravated." I retaliated quickly, but a softer tone. Edward, after all, always helped me with Jasper, when it came to knowing his thoughts. "Calm down, before you wake up Bella or worse, Charlie, Edward. Jasper and I are trying to cut Victoria off of Renee's hotel."

For some reason, I could almost see his eyes narrow in his response over the phone, "Why is she going after Renee?" Edward asked in a strained calmer tone.

"For Bella, of course," the answer came almost unnaturally smooth, well I guess by now it was a theme for all the danger that happened in our naturally uneventful lives.

Again, only a growl echoed through the phone. Then muffled noises in the background sounding like, "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Bella, just go back to sleep," he tenderly instructed; though the phone was turned from his mouth, I could still hear him just fine.

"Who's on the phone?" clearly she wasn't listening to him.

"Alice. Now go back to sleep, love."

"No, what's going on?" Bella's tired voice was just as determined as Edward's firm tone.

"Edward, I'll call you back once we make sure Renee is safe." I told the phone. Hanging up then silently hoped my brother had heard my words.

Oh well, it didn't matter now, we were pulling into the hotel's parking lot. Jasper pointed out two figures, Renee and her husband, moving to their rental car.

"Wonder where they are going?" Jasper inclined and eyebrow towards me, as my phone disappeared into my pocket.

"I don't know," was my response with a single shoulder shrug, "But let's just keep an eye on them for the night. In the morning we will have to explain everything to Edward, without Bella present. I think the game is switching up on us."

With a soft warm smile on his lips, Jasper looked at me, "Alright, but for now a stake out?" he asked and I nodded a confirmation before my attention was turned back to the shadows. Victoria was watching Renee and Phil, like a cat that watched the mice dance around the trap.

With a quick tap on Jasper's shoulder, I moved out of the car in a flash.

No one would hurt my friend/ sister in any fashion this week. That was an unsaid agreement that all of us Cullens had agreed on. Jasper moved like a stealthy cat, he still retained that certain wild predator-like walk, which is most commonly seen in vampires like Victoria when on the hunt.

A soft prayer played on my lips as Jasper and I moved, like phantoms, towards the loner of our own kind. Twenty feet from the twig filled mane woman her bright burgundy eyes turned to met me. Jasper cut off her straight shot at Renee and Phil. The shadows were thick at twelve o'clock on this over-caste eve around the large hotel.

"You all don't understand," Victoria hissed along with snapped her teeth like a cornered wild dog.

With holding any comments, cause in all movies the ones that continually talked die, Jasper and I both closed rank on the hissing red head. Her wildly long nails flexed with her hands as Victoria's crazy eyes judged us. Taking a slash at me with her left hand, the red head bolted across the parking lot and seamlessly across the highway late night traffic.

I let out an aggravated growl, but Jasper kept me calm enough not to follow Victoria's lead. "We don't know what she has planned," he tried to reason with me, I just looked at him.

"Edward is gonna kill us, you know that right?" I growled with frustration this time, because Jasper was right, Victoria was too indecisive. The only problem was the scents of other strange vampires lingered with her lone scent. "Especially if we tell him she has comrades."

I would have sulked back to the car, but that was Edward's trait.

Instead, I thought of the fact Renee and Phil were safe from Victoria's grasp for the night and just simply glided to the Volvo in my dancer steps.

"Do you want to call Edward?" Jasper asked, as the car purred to life.

"No, he'll be at home when we get there," and with that we headed back across Forks.

Bell's P.o.V.

A sudden jolt woke me from the peaceful slumber Jasper induced with the over calmness. The jolt was a subconscious awareness to the sound of chirping birds. Raising my head from my pillow I also saw the empty room, Edward was completely absent and my heart sank.

"Where did he go?" I whispered and looked at the bright sunlight that crept into my room. My head flopped back onto the pillow and the faint sounds of a hushed conversation filtered up the stairs.

Once more, I rose from my bed and crept into the hallway. Knelt down at the top of the stairs and gazed down at Charlie's head and what would seem my mother at the other end of the table. My feet moved in a quiet scurry as I brushed my teeth and then snuck down the stairs, to the best of my capabilities.

"Morning," I chimed, and then went to fishing out a bowl for my cereal.

"Good mornin', Bells," Charlie greeted.

"Morning, Sweetheart sleep well?" my mother questioned with a soft warm tone.

"Yes, I did," my reply was quick since I had taken claim to leaning against the cabinets and began to shovel cereal into my gullet. However, a moment later my brow furrowed together. "Mom, why are you here? And so early?" the question was asked as my eyes peered at the digital clock on the stove reading 10 o'clock.

"Well I decided I was going to take you out for the day. I haven't seen much of you, Bella. You have been with Edward and his family since I got here," my mother's chagrin, made me feel guilty all over.

"I'm sorry mom, Alice and Rosalie wants to keep me informed on all wedding plan updates," I tried to justify the absence.

"Well that is good, Hon, but you need to get out and have a little fun," my mother scolded, but if she knew every time I went out to have fun, I made a trip to the hospital.

"I know mom,"

"No, ifs, ands, or buts, you're coming with me for the day. Go upstairs and get dressed," Renee scolded me.

"But what if Alice calls?"

"She has and she told me to tell you, 'Go with your mother for the day. Edward is busy at the house so he won't be coming over till later.' Exact wording," Charlie filled me in and stood up from his chair. "I must be going; we had another murder in downtown last night."

There went his light mood, I thought then recalled Victoria, "Do you know what happened to them?" I tested the subject lightly.

"Drained of blood and a broken neck," he answered and then grabbed his coat.

"See ya at supper, Bells," he muttered. Then my father was out of the house.

My mother was shaking her head, "I can't believe how ruthless some people are. Or sick, some crazy person is walking around thinking they are a vampire and killing innocent people." Renee was grumbling and then eyed me. "Why aren't you getting ready yet?" she asked with a more friendly tone.

The only problem was; I was frozen in my spot with a half eaten bowl of cereal. "She is killing people again," I muttered under my breath as my feet broke free to go mechanically up the stairs.

"What was that?" I heard my mother ask my turned back, I just acted as if she hadn't said a word.

A couple hours later, my mother pulled into the mall in Seattle. The parking lot was packed, graduated students spending their graduation money or returning gifts streamed across the lot. After fifteen minutes of looking, we finally found a small spot towards the middle of the lot near a Sears's entrance.

"So what made you accept a wedding proposal?" The question I had been dreading for the last couple days.

"I accepted the proposal because it is what I want. I love Edward and mom, we've been through a lot in the last two years. Anyways didn't you hear what Carlisle said last night as the reasoning behind their leaving?" I asked in reply. If I could keep her answering questions then I wouldn't have too.

"I don't believe what they said. Don't get me wrong the 'good' doctor and his wife seem nice, but something is different about them. Them and their whole family, are you really sure you want to go through with this Isabella?"

So much for my idea, I rolled my eyes, "Mom, they are just like you and me," _with vampiric additions,_ I added silently to myself. "And yes, I do want to go through with this mom. I'm going to be really happy, so be happy for me and Edward."

"Aw, yes, Edward, my son-in-law to be. At least he isn't a trouble maker."

I stole a side long look at my mother's twisting expression.

I just sighed. There was nothing more to do at this point. "Mom, just promise me that you won't interrupt the ceremony. Just sit next to dad and Phil during my wedding. I love you and want you to see me marry the man of my dreams on the happiest day of my life." The tone in which I used quivered with desperate tears, the last thing I wanted would be to see my mother leave before the wedding. The last day of my human life and the last day I would see any of my blood family.

A stray tear rolled down my face at this mental image. Maybe once turned and absent from their lives, I wouldn't have to worry about the safety of my parents, so much.

"Bella?" my name came from a different direction, but the voice was familiar.

"Uh?" my gaze shot through my eyelashes. Mike jogged up and stopped before Renee and me.

"Hey!" he welcomed us too warmly, for some reason I took a gander to see if anyone was with him. Jessica stood with a mincing scowl and a couple other kids from our table.

"Hello, Mike." I automatically replied. "This is my mom, Renee. Mom this is Mike from school." The introductions came second hand as I muttered them out.

"Hello," she shook his hand happily, regardless to the tension that had settled between us.

Ever since the day I showed everyone my engagement ring, Mike acted the funniest out of everyone, that was why I was kinda in shock talking to him now.

"What are you guys doing here?" he inquired like the golden retriever he used to be.

"Shopping," my mother answered without a second thought. A skeptical look passed over Mike's face.

The look I recognized, "Edward isn't here if that is what you are wondering." I answered his unasked question.

"Oh," the tone defiantly became Alice level with this new enlightenment.

"We have to get going and I think you're company is becoming antsy," right as this was pointed out; Jessica broke out of the group and came up to Mike's side.

"Mike, we all are ready to go to the food mart, come on," without even saying hi, or bye to me, Jessica looped her arm around Mike's and dragged him away.

"See ya at the wedding Bella," Mike said as a farewell.

"He seems nice, that Jessica girl on the other hand…"

"Yea, can we not talk about that. What are we shopping for?" I switched the subject once more.

Renee didn't answer right away; instead we walked down the sunlit corridors of the mall. We wandered pass a Dillard's, a Hot Topic -I eyed the store front with caution as walking push pins came-, Barnes and Noble, a Claire's. The middle of the walk ways were filled with phone booths and various knick-knacks.

Finally we stopped at a glass blowing booth. The colored glass flowers, names, animals, and random assortment of other things made of glass awed me at first.

"Can I help you ma'am?" the Asian clerk asked walking up to our side of the booth.

"Yes, I'm here to pick up an order for Swan/Dwyer," my mother answered with a flirtatious fling into her tone. With a small look, on my behalf, she shook her head as the clerk retrieved the order.

I didn't say anything as the clerk unwrapped the shaped glass. However, as soon as the order was exposed, I gasped. On a mirror based was red glass roses focused around the center piece of "Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Cullen Forever."

"Your father was telling me about this place and decided we should pitch in on the cost together. He wants you to have something that was special." She finally answered my question and slid her card through the cashier's machine. I could see my eyes watering in the base and a surprised smile playing on the corner of my lips.

"It is beautiful mom," I murmured as the clerk wrapped the glass plaque back up.

"I'm glad you like it. Hopefully Edward's parents don't spend anything on a gift since they are paying for all the wedding arrangements," the statement most would think was just that, a statement, but her tone was more warning.

"I'll remind them." I assured her and walked back to the car with the wedding gift in a wrapped up box.

It was already four o'clock so we stopped at a fast food restaurant on the way home. The sun was still bright and high over- head as I listened to my mother's stories about crocodiles crawling underneath the car on a couple occasions and various other things. My mind wandered off to praying for the night to come quickly or that storm that was supposed to be coming down from Canada.

"That's interesting mom," I muttered a couple times playing with a French fry in ketchup.

"I know, the Game Warden said that the second crocodile was a pregnant female."

Our conversations were random like that for the rest of the day; though we did laugh a lot it seemed awkward at times. The sun was starting to set in the horizon and that made me think, _Wow, I haven't seen Edward all day. This is a record._

When we got back to Forks, the clouds were rolling in heavily and I was explaining about the motorcycle.

"I still don't see the logic in getting that. Even after you know how your father feels about those things." My mother was laughing but was serious.

"I don't know. I wasn't exactly myself when I got the contraption. I think dad took it to the station and sold it to one of his buddies though," this was mostly the truth; Charlie had loaded the bike into my truck one day and only returned with my truck.

We pulled into Charlie's drive way and Renee made another comment. "I've noticed you are calling Charlie, dad more. I'm glad to see you are getting along fine with him."

"Me too, I'm thinking that it wasn't all a mistake moving here. Sure, I hate knowing I've left you alone with Phil, but dad was in bad shape when I first got here. Now I feel safe leaving him alone with something to warm up or fix that isn't popcorn." I laughed and then spotted Charlie doing the universal sign language of a phone.

"Looks like you got a call, but before you go, what do you think about coming and staying the night at the hotel with me?" Renee quickly asked as I moved to get out of the car.

"Um, hold on to that thought, mom." I answered and ran into the house. I jerked the phone off the table and out of breath, "Hello?"

"Bella, love, I won't be able to get over to your house for about another hour." The sound of rushing wind came over the line.

"Okay, but where are you Edward?"

"I'm hunting Victoria with Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice are keeping an eye on you for me. They've been trailing you all day." He explained and suddenly let out a stream of low profanities. "I'll see you soon, I've got to go."

"Alright, I love you, Edward and be careful, please."

I heard a chuckle on the other end of the line, "That is what I'm supposed to say to you, and I love you too." The line went quiet after we shared our good-byes.

I jogged back out to Renee's car and leaned into the passenger window. "Mom, I'm gonna have to take a rain check."

"Oh, sweetie, why?" she sounded disappointed, but I couldn't help it.

"Alice just had Edward call to tell me she would be coming over soon. I don't want to stand her up, considering my friend is like a wedding planner in training." I lied with more grace then before, this was serious especially with Victoria being chased by my family. I was a well collected ball of nerves and with a sad nod Renee pulled out.

I ran back up to my room and on my pillow I spied a small silver cell phone, Alice's according to the hand-written note beside it.

Edward will call when he is coming. Don't worry, call Jasper's cell if you need us.

I folded up the paper and stuffed it into my pocket. I was now going to be left to play the waiting game by myself. Holding on to the cell phone I laid back and looked out my open window. Rain had started to pour down; they were going to lose her scent if that was how the Cullen's were trailing Victoria.

I fell asleep a couple times but when the cell started to vibrate in my hand, I jumped. It was Edward.

"Hello, you okay?" the first words out of my mouth.

"Yeah, this is starting to become ridiculous though. She jumped off of a cliff not far from the La Push boarder. We couldn't follow. I'll be in your room in about ten minutes. Go back to sleep love." Concern was plain in his voice, but it had that soft velvety texture to it.

"Alright, see you soon then."

**A/N2: Sorry it has been about a month since I last updated. My great grandfather died and I've been working with Colleges on registering for classes. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sooner.**


	15. Last day of Shopping

**A/N: My father has become a Nazis when it comes to his computer, so I'm sorry that it has taken so long on updating. I couldn't get to the internet to upload the story or type it for that matter. But thank you all for the support and patience with the chapters. Also heads up this is the last chapter before the wedding.**

Hopping off the bottom step into the kitchen, I spotted Charlie reading the paper with a frown deeply etched onto his face. Wrinkling my forehead in mild concern, I stepped closer to the table, Charlie hadn't looked up yet or greeted me in his normal fashion for the morning. Of which normally pertained to being asked about my plans of the day.

"Dad, is everything okay?" I questioned, standing behind one of the mismatched chairs. He didn't even blink. "Dad?" my voice was concerned as I started to reiterate my question.

"Oh," Charlie looked up to see me hovering –finally-. "Sorry Bells, just some problems in the big city and around the reservation."

"Problems? What type of problems?"

"The official police- versus- gang type," Charlie replied, standing up and heading towards his gun holster in the hall.

With Charlie in the hall and the paper by itself, I lifted it up and read the headline, _"Gangs Strike Seattle and La Push, What's Next, Cults?", _and took a seat in a chair. The room had started to spin with the cold realization that washed over me. I had to go back upstairs and show Edward this.

"Bella, are you all right?" Charlie asked, looking in at me as he put on his coat. "Promise me one thing that you won't be going into Seattle or La Push today?"

"Dad, I have no reason to go to either place, in fact, I need to wait for Edward and Alice to come get me so I can help decorate the church," I stated dully as my hands neatly folded up the paper into my lap.

"Alright then, but be safe none the less," was the last thing Charlie said before heading out the door.

"YOU TOO!" I yelled after him and then stood up to go back upstairs. I wasn't hungry for breakfast anymore.

I opened my door to see Edward eyeing me auspiciously.

"You're pale," he welcomed me back with.

"And you're not?" my sarcasm slipped out with a small scold, but that crooked smile played on Edward's lips, and made the sour look disappear.

"What's the matter, Love?" Edward stood up and gently embraced me in one of those iron gripped holds.

"Victoria has made front page news, but I don't see why she is hunting in Seattle too," I confessed resting my cheek against Edward's hard chest.

"She isn't, there are others here as well." he sighed and pulled back to look down into my face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but Alice didn't want you to scare you before the wedding." He lifted up one hand to stroke the side of my face. "Are you okay?"

My eyes dropped to the floor, and then I just lifted the newspaper up. "I'll be fine, but have you read the morning news?"

One of those perfect eyebrows arched in mild amusement, "Bella, I read the paper when your father read it at six o'clock. Gang relations are the only thing that humans can think of to pin the murders slash disappearances on. Gangs, or cults, are normally blamed for things my kind is the cause of."

"Okay, sorry, not all of us can read minds," I rolled my eyes and sat down on the side of my bed. "Is Alice going to pick us up to help with the decorating, or is she seriously not allowing me to see the church before hand?"

"Alice speaks her mind; she has a reason why she doesn't want you to see the church until later."

"What do you know?" my eyes narrowed as that perfect face turned to look at the window.

"Nothing, I can tell you at the moment, besides it's all decorated," he smiled looking back at me and bent down as if to kiss my forehead. "Let's go to Port Angeles for the day," Edward suggested with a peck on my forehead and moved over towards the door. "Alice will meet us there with Jasper," he cooed in a persuasive purr as he exited the room for me to change.

"All right, but I have a good feeling that I'm not going to like this outing. I may not be clairvoyant, but I have a reasonable guess that there is going to be shopping involved, but I need to have one more '_good'_ day as a human." I stated loud enough for him to hear through the door.

I got dressed in a good pair of jeans and a nice red long-sleeved shirt -Alice had bought these for me on a previous outing. When I stepped out of my room, Edward was standing before me in a different outfit then earlier. A white turtle- neck shirt, faded blue jeans, windblown hair, and in his vampiric good looks.

I looked down at my attire. "Maybe I should change?" I murmured, feeling, like always, unworthy of the now scowling godly creature in my hallway.

"Don't, you look beautiful," he caught my wrist and walked me down the stairs. "Alice and Jasper are already on their way to Port Angeles, so we need to head out as well."

"Uh, fine."

Edward led me out to driveway, and I noticed that the Volvo wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where is your car?" I asked, obviously missing something or overlooking it.

"We're taking your truck. I figured you would want to drive it one more day before you have to leave everything behind."

With an uncertain shake of my head I turned to look at him, "What? You are actually going to let me drive?" the fact had to sink in; I never got to drive with Edward, this was a holiday.

"Get into the truck before I change my mind," he smiled and opened the driver's door for me.

"So you're saying that I don't get to take the truck with me?" I asked, jumping into the driver's seat before he could.

Another smile lit up his face, "I didn't know if you wanted to take the truck or not. We can if you want to though," he informed me.

However, I thought he seemed down hearted at the chance of getting rid of my senior citizen for a sporty car shot down…again. But for me, it was a tidbit of hope that I got to keep some of my mortal life with me visible. I put the truck into the road and headed straight for Port Angeles in a very uplifted mood.

When we got into Port Angeles, Edward told me to go to a nail salon that Alice had taken me to in the past. I gave one pleading look before turning towards the store.

Carlisle's Mercedes was in front of the store and its occupants were waiting patiently inside as we pulled up behind them. I stopped about two feet from the sleek black car, careful not to destroy it and upset my future father-in-law. As I pulled the car keys out of the ignition, Edward stood on my side of the truck with the door held open.

I hopped out of the truck and saw Alice approach in her dancer like, graceful steps. _When I become a vampire will I walk like the rest of the Cullens, or just be more of a klutz?_ I wondered with that same gut wrenching feeling that had encroached on me earlier.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Alice's wind chime voice interrupted on my thoughts, and her cold hand patted my shoulder in concern.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I tried to reassure them, but Jasper shook his head.

"My brother doesn't like me getting too close to you," his reasons were left unsaid, thankfully, "Bella, but, Edward and Alice, they're not fools; they know something is wrong. Just like they know you don't want me telling you this out loud," Jasper sat back against the trunk of the Mercedes and folded his arms, like a professor of sorts. "Just do them one favor today, enjoy your last full day of a single, mortal life, for by this time tomorrow your will kiss everything goodbye when you finally marry Edward."

I heard Edward's jaw clench, and Alice looked at Jasper as if asking for an explanation of the sudden lecture, but I just nodded in understanding.

"I know; I was going to let Alice drag me to every store she had possibly ever heard of, because I'm not going shopping again until I have absolute control of my thirst."

Now Alice, who was in obvious shock, and Edward, who looked disgruntled, exchanged looks and Jasper actually smiled in my company, as if I just made a joke. "I'm glad Edward has you, you're good for him Bella, and much livelier," Jasper chuckled as he stood up and extended his hand to ask Alice, "That aside, shall we escort you ladies into the salon now?"

"I guess you can," Alice said still in a bit of shock, I assumed.

"That was interesting," Edward grumbled as we walked behind them.

"I understand Jasper's logic every now and then, this time he was basically telling me things I already knew," I stated matter of factly, "So don't hate your brother and get back in a good mood, you're more sociable when you're not so hostile."

Edward looked at me with those dazzling eyes, "I'm no threat to you when I'm hostile. I can't, I won't hurt you, Bella."

The tenderness and sincerity behind those eyes made the world stop as my mind threw everything else out of it. The tone he had also spoken in was so soft that I thought maybe I had just imagined what had just been confessed, though being dazzled never left any of my motor skills active. And then before I realized it, Edward's grip had tightened around my waist and the world had started to spin.

"Bella, you need to breath," Alice whispered leaning in over my shoulder, the concern evident in all three Cullens' bright eyes.

"Sorry," I said on the exhale, while my eyes diverted to the floor.

"What am I going to do with you?" I heard Edward chuckle as he kissed my forehead, again. "Well I guess for now I'll turn you over to Alice's authority, while Jasper and I go somewhere more male friendly."

I looked around and saw the women in the nail salon eyeing Alice and myself over our companions. "Oh, do you not like being ogled?" I teased Edward as Jasper waited towards the door with his nose wrinkled, and that brought the more interesting question up, "What is wrong with Jasper?"

"The smell of too many perfumes mixed with human blood is disgusting to us, it like stepping into a room that seems to have all different smells and you can't pin point any one scent," Edward tried to explain.

"You're saying that the smell here is like the overpowering smell of all the tester perfumes in a convenience store sprayed about simultaneously?"

"Yes, and I don't mind the ogling, it's the thoughts that follow that make my skin crawl," he whispered into my ear before kissing my neck and exiting the store with Jasper. Though he added at the door, "We'll be back, you girls have fun." and then I was left alone with Alice and the torturous employees of the salon.

After an hour, my nails were manicured and painted. I looked at the pale blue nail polish on my nails with disdain, but Alice looked really pleased and kept telling me the color would match my dress. She also bought some supplies for Rosalie and herself, so their nails would go with their light blue bride's maid gowns.

We walked out with three bags of nail polish and random nail accessories, which I didn't even want to ask about. Alice looked at me, her eyes moved up and down as if she was putting a plan together or figuring something out.

"Hmm, we need to get you some more clothes," she finally said after throwing the bags into the back of the Mercedes.

Just then I was saved by Jasper and Edward. "Alice, dear, what could Bella possibly need more clothes for?"

"Don't question me, I know she will need them," Alice held up a confident finger and her eyes darted towards Edward for a brief second. Though only a second, the look froze Edward in mid-stride and plastered a questioning look in his eyes directed towards her. Alice only answered the question with an innocent smile that spread across her elvin face, and then snatched my hand as she started to skip down the sidewalk to the next store. I stumbled in the wake of Alice's quick and flawless gait.

"Alice!" I screeched when my foot caught the threshold to the store. She caught me and stood my upright before I fell and made a mess of my knees. Once recomposed, I realized we were in a wonderful smelling store.

"I needed to check on the order for tomorrow, get you a bite to eat, and then we will go next door." Alice informed me before she disappeared to the counter and spoke to a rather robust man at the register.

I looked around the store wide eyed, it was small, quaint, but nice. The front window had the words _Creative Delights_ painted onto it in cursive style. The floor was a warm green and yellow colored linoleum, with eggshell painted walls, dark oak counters and a little window for kids to watch the chocolate be made fresh. I looked up towards the menu and discovered that _Creative Delights_ didn't just specialize in deserts. There was also the little sandwiches that they had a reasonable price on.

That was when I remembered, this was the caterer for the wedding, and boy was I glad. I would prefer this place to _Bella Italia _any day, they seemed like a small family business, while _Bella Italia_ was so, so formal. Alice came back to my side and smiled at me, handing me a sandwich that smelt better then Sub-Way or Quiznos even.

"Everything is good to go, the owner was here today and I just paid him for all the services his employees will be giving to the reception tomorrow night."

"How long is the reception going to last?" I questioned as we moved towards a small table to eat the sandwich.

"Well they last a couple hours normally, however something keeps telling me that _we_ need to stay on guard tomorrow night," Alice sat down in front of my and shot me a very serious expression, "and Bella, when I say '_WE'_ I mean the ones that don't have a pulse and aren't suppose to be celebrating. Edward is even excluded from the 'we' group," she did air quotation mark to emphasize her words.

It was too loud in the shop for anyone to hear our conversation. I got up with Alice and threw away my trash. We then moved towards the clothing department, our conversation continued as we walked.

"Okay, okay, I promise to enjoy the reception and try not to provoke, or send out memos, to the supernatural killers, who just happen to have hits out on my head." The words were harsher then I would have liked them to have been, but seriously, did I personally ask Victoria and Jacob to hate me and want to kill me? No, I would have loved to just live with out having to think that they could be under my bed at night wanting to slit my throat, or possibly rip me to pieces.

Alice brought her brows together and then shook her head, "This is going be interesting," was all she said as we walked into the junior department of the store.

I lifted the tag up of a pair of jeans, having dished out a good part of my sarcasm quota of the day, and gasped. The jeans were two hundred dollars alone! "You can't ask me to shop here," I suddenly exclaimed stepping back into the aisle way.

"Oh, Bella if you don't pick out what you like, then I'll just buy whatever I think you will look good in," Alice threatened looking through the clothing racks at me. There was no winning with this family.

"After tomorrow, I'll be able to argue with you all better," I grumbled, Alice just laughed in her soft musical tone.

I picked out four pairs of jeans and four shirts; I avoided looking at tags at all cost. Alice added three more shirts and four mini-skirts, which I would never wear, to the pile. As we approached the check out, I told Alice I couldn't see the grand total and went outside to sit on the curb.

A few minutes later I heard, "Bella, are you going to sit there all day, or do you want to do something else?" Alice questioned as she peered down at me.

I looked up, "I guess finding Edward and Jasper sounds like fun."

"Glad to see you two finally done with the clothes shopping," I looked over my shoulder to see Jasper and Edward approaching.

"Where did you two disappear to?" I inquired then silently added, _and so much for finding them_.

"Oh, nothing really," Edward started, I glowered at him, then he added, "We just had to pick up Charlie's and Carlisle's tuxes for tomorrow."

"I should have known better then to let Alice go shopping by herself. How much did this cost?" Jasper teased Alice accessing the bags. "Glad Carlisle is a surgeon."

"Oh, be quiet Jazz. Next time I'll let you spend a couple hours outside the dressing rooms," Alice retaliated in the same teasing fashion, but handed over the shopping bags for him to carry.

Edward helped me up off the ground and we all moved down the street towards the cars. From there we would figure out were to go next. Jasper opened the backseat doors and sat the bags inside the Mercedes, then turned to look at me.

"We can take them back to the house and Edward can drop them off in you're room later. I don't think you want them to get dirty in your truck bed."

I shook my head, "No, to expensive to dirty up."

From the corner of my eye I spotted something white moving under the windshield wiper of the truck in the soft wind. "What the…?" suddenly everyone's eyes locked onto the flimsy piece of paper.

"It's from one of those mutts," I heard Edward growl.

I rolled my eyes and went to reach for paper, but it had disappeared before I could reach it. I looked back to Edward, whose eyes were darting wildly across and down the tattered page. His eyes were stone hard as he handed it to me.

"Nothing good ever comes from them."

"Will you stop that?" I insisted as I read the note myself.

Bella,

Listen to reason, if you follow through with your plans for tomorrow, expect the Protectors to come down and make an appearance. We don't have…okay, we do have a problem with the leeches, but according to our elders we are to stop anything that can jeopardize the treaty.

By stopping, we mean anything that it takes. So if the bells chime we will give you a visit, to stop the leeches from biting. Think it over, you have the whole night.

The Protectors

I knew the handwriting and my fist clenched shut. I wasn't about to call off the wedding over Jacob's pettiness. An angry tear rolled down the side of my face; with frustration I smacked it away.

"Okay you're right," I finally said as a glare burned from my eyes.

"Where do you want to go next, Bella? It's your call," Alice was the one to speak up. Jasper looked to have a stomachache and Edward looked as if he needed to kill an irritable bear or maybe fight with Emmett, either one would work for him I figured.

"How about we all just go back to Forks?" I responded feeling rather fatigued all of a sudden.

"Well, that will be fine," Alice looked at Jasper, who had already moved into the driver's seat of the Mercedes. Her bright concerned eyes turned to Edward, "You're also going to need to feed tonight." It was an order, definitely something Alice and Rosalie had been getting use to over those last few weeks.

"I know," Edward growled, looking off toward the cloudy distance, jaw clenched.

"Bella, I'll come over to stay with you tonight while Edward is off hunting with Emmett and Jasper." Alice stated and then added, with too much enthusiasm, "Rosalie can also come over, with Angela. We can have a small Bachelorett party for you."

I saw an idea spawning in Alice already, I shook my head violently, "Absolutely not, the last time I had a party, it didn't go well."

Alice frowned, but nodded her head in understanding, "Okay no party, but Edward needs to still hunt or he may kill the first person who thinks a negative thought in the ceremony."

Edward whipped his head around to glare at Alice, with more hatred than I had ever seen; I almost half expected flames to form on the side walk. I didn't understand what had brought such murderous intent to him.

"Okay, Edward, play nicely, you can kill something a little later, but not Alice. She's family," I quickly stated jumping between the two. Edward let his eyes soften dramatically when I was positioning myself, once again, in Death's way. I really did tease Death _too_ often; I would have to work on that.

"We need to go," Edward's tone was a lot softer now, but he still struggled with keeping his voice under control, he turned to get into the truck.

"I'll see you at Charlie's then, a little later?" I asked Alice now that we were standing alone.

"Yes. Edward will loosen up a lot as soon as everything is dealt with. The stress of the wedding is getting to him, along with the fact that Jacob and his friends have tried and are still threatening to kill you, and then the overly bearing threat of the plague, known as Victoria."

"I know; I can't wait for when I'll be a little harder to kill. Edward won't have to worry about me so much…"

"Alice, Carlisle just called we need to get back to the house. Something about the wedding plans you gave him," Jasper sounded confused, but Alice evidently knew what was being talked about.

"I'll see ya at Charlie's," was the last of that conversation as she disappeared into the dark car, suddenly in a major hurry. I walked back to the truck and hopped into the driver's seat. If Edward hadn't reached over and taken the infuriating note out of my hand, I would have completely forgotten about it.

"I'll show Carlisle this, if that is okay with you," Edward sounded as if he had been heartbroken and defeated.

"They're not winning this Edward, we are meant to be together. That was proven not too long ago," I was being stubborn, I know, but I was being honest as I spoke to him.

He looked at me, then back out the window, "I think you might have spent to much time with Alice today," his tone had transformed, I heard the velvety texture coat his words. He wasn't upset, or angry anymore, it was just a light toned statement that would normally lead into the conversation of, _"What happened while I was gone?"_ Or at least, that was how it was suppose to go, if you weren't telepathic.

I let out a sigh; he was at least still cracking jokes with me. "She has some powerful influences, like making someone buy a thousand dollars worth of clothing that isn't more then a week's worth of wear," I pouted still not liking that factor of the day. Okay, my optimism wasn't set up to like spending so much money.

Edward laughed, "So that what she was complaining about."

"Alice was complaining?"

"Yeah, she said you were the most stubborn human, but there was always more then one way to persuade you to do something," he was enjoying this too much, and curses to their silent conversations.

"I like being stubborn and opinionated, both of which are very strong traits of yours as well," I reminded him promptly.

Edward just smiled; it was a relief to see those perfect teeth and his eyes bright again. I sighed and started the ignition, and concentrated on the road. Tomorrow would go as planned, even if I had to risk my own life.

**A/N2: Next chapter up by Saturday. Also I apologize if this chapter seems awkward, I hadn't had the chance to write much and this was what my dead brain pumped out. So sorry again guys. **


	16. THE WEDDING!

**A/N: -Ques corny suspense building music- Everyone this is the most anticipated chapter, I think since chapter nine, and I'm hoping that I don't let everyone down. Otherwise, I'll hide somewhere, to finish In-between and Darkening Skies (the sequel to In-between), under a rock. Well enough of the jibber-jabbering, here is –such an original title- the WEDDING!**

It had been hard to go to sleep with all the anxiety building up for today; I tossed and turned all night. I threw my pillow against the dresser, and then got up to retrieve it. The night before the wedding was HELL!

I couldn't remember where Edward was, Alice had to remind me sixteen thousand times he was hunting, but wouldn't elaborate. As if I could have gone off to find him, in the dead of the night, in the middle of the forest while he was hunting. Alice was just like Edward, in the sense of a brick wall in guarding me, but worse since I had disappeared on her watch before.

When I had finally fallen to sleep, Alice woke me up. _Just_ the way I pictured the start of the happiest day of my life, but with my luck I should've expected something worse than no sleep. With that thought, the mere fact that nobody had tried to burn down the house brightened up my sleepless morning.

"Alice, why are you getting me up now?" I asked looking over at the clock with hate filled eyes. It was just now turning to seven-thirty in the morning.

"I guess I should have let you sleep, since you won't be sleeping much after tonight," a small guilty expression had graced her face, but only for a brief second.

"Thanks for that reminder, maybe I can ask Edward to hold off on biting me," but then I shook my head, "Nope, I couldn't do that cause then he wouldn't turn me."

"Are you always this complicated in the morning?" Alice sang, digging into a bag that I hadn't seen packed.

Then I started to eye my room, in every place that I had had something sitting, everything was boxed up. Though the boxes were labeled and suitcases were obviously filled with all my clothing, I looked towards Alice for an explanation.

She simply turned around and gave me an angelic smile, ("I packed everything up for you, since I figured you didn't want to worry about doing it after the wedding, and beside, Emmett said he would come over and move out your stuff with Edward while you got ready at the house."

"But, why is all my stuff packed? I thought I was going to leave something for Charlie to remember me by," I partly grumbled, only cause of the lack of sleep, and allowed my head to flop back down onto my sweet pillow –maybe this was a bad dream-.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Alice scolded me with just my name.

I looked up, more in shock of her use of words, "What?" I sighed gravely.

"Get up and take a shower, as soon as you are out of it, we've got to go. Your hair takes for ever to dry," the last sentence brought a smile to my face at how low her tone had hit.

"Alright, as long as I get to fall asleep in the chair while Rosalie and you fight out how you want my hair done-up."

"Only while we argue, because you roll around too much when you're a sleep," Alice bargained with my little joke.

"Oh, ask Edward, I don't roll around that much. Or at least as long as someone isn't packing my room around me while I'm trying to fall asleep." I grumbled, snatching up the clothes thrown at me.

I slid dutifully out of my warm sheets and into the cold bathroom. I took a nice hot shower –probably should have gone with the cold one, just to keep me awake-, dressed, brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair. After I got the basics done I trucked back across the hallway just to be greeted with a big black bag.

"What's that?!?" I questioned, dropping my wet clothes accidentally onto my bedroom floor.

"Stop asking so many questions, Bella. Everything has an answer in due time," and as if that phrase had an answer itself, Alice continued to inform me, "Esme and Carlisle dropped off the Mother's dress for Renee, last night, along with a tux for Phil. They will be at the church around twelve."

"But the wedding doesn't start until…"

"One-thirty, yes, they know. We need pictures of everyone before you're ready to run away screaming, so before the wedding is the perfect time. Angela is ecstatic about everything for you."

"Has she seen the church?" I questioned this I really wanted to know.

"Yes, she has seen the church. We wanted to show her where all the good spots would be for taking photos of the ceremony," Alice answered looking slightly confused by my expression. "You know, your expressions are flawless when faced with death, but once told about something inanimate, you flip out." She commented.

"Thanks, I'm going to blame it on the lack of sleep caused by your packing," I pointed the guilty finger at Alice, picked up my towel and clothes, and then went to the laundry room.

"Okay, I'll give you that," I heard Alice chime from the seat behind me in the kitchen. "Are you ready to go? Rosalie and I need to get your hair done along with our own."

"Yeah, I'm done," there was nothing else to do that would get me back into my warm bed now. "Is my mother getting her hair done?" That was going to be my last question for the next several hours.

"Yes, Renee and Esme have gone out to get their hair done at a local salon. Now let's go." She urged and shoved me out of the door with her free hand. The bag was securely clenched in her other.

A few minutes later we were pulling into the driveway and seconds later, I was asleep in the monstrous room that was Alice and Rosalie's bathroom. The chair that I got to sit in was normally uncomfortable, but on this fateful day, it was like nothing I had ever felt as I slept.

After about fifteen minutes, a violent earthquake awoke me. My eyes popped open and I stared into Rosalie's face. "Morning Bella, Alice and I need to get started on your hair now. We have a little less then three hours to do your hair and make-up, along with ours."

"Good morning to you as well Rose," I mumbled still trying to become oriented with my exact surroundings.

"Alright, Alice you work on her make-up, and I'll work the magic on her hair."

_Oh that was right, I was in wedding day hell,_ I thought while my head was pulled in one direction and my face was being cleaned.

"Don't torture her to much, now," I heard Jasper say from the doorway. He was probably leaning against it like he did come time to time. "Rosalie, what are you doing to Bella's hair?" the suave highly-intelligent voice continued to flow.

"Jasper, shut up," Rosalie and I found ourselves jinxed for once.

"Bella, you don't see what I see unfolding on what was once known as your hair." he chided in, not even caring that Alice was frowning heavily at my suddenly deep chagrin.

"Jazz, please, I'm going to poke Bella's eye out if she moves anymore," Alice pleaded, and sure enough I got poked in the eye. Thankfully, though, it stayed in its socket and Edward wasn't going to marry a bride with an eye-patch.

"Bella, do you have any vows made up?" Rosalie asked, trying to start a conversation, as I was trying to recover my vision loss from a large blob of mascara in my eye.

"Vows…Crap!" I screeched and fought against squeezing my eyes shut in my own mental name calling.

"You don't have anything?" Rosalie sounded repulsed by my lack of intelligence on this type of thing.

"I've never planned on marring anyone; I didn't fantasize the perfect wedding when I was growing up, like every other normal girl, who had a boyfriend," I muttered with much distaste.

"No worries," Alice chimed in as she gave up on the finishing touches of my make-up. Which I was kind of surprised had taken as long as it had; normally they just threw on the basics (eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss).

"Huh?" was all I could say as I eyed the completely collected and deceptive best friend of mine.

She sighed and walked over to the bag that had been carried up to the bathroom. Alice bent down and unzipped the top flap; her eyes scanned the items within. Every time I leaned forward to try and get a look at the secretive items, Rosalie would sigh with aggravation and pull my head back.

"Stop trying to see what is in that mysterious black bag of Alice's and look straight at the wall in front of you!" Rosalie demanded as she lifted my hair off the back of my neck, and began to separate the strands twisting them as she went.

I locked my head into place as Rosalie worked. In my peripheral view, I watched as Alice stood up and turned back to me. In her hands was a full two- inch black binder, "What's that?"

"The very thing that will be giving you an idea for your vows," she then dropped the binder into my lap and smiled sweetly. "I'll tell you which one is Edward's as soon as you pick yours."

_What a bargain_, I thought sarcastically as my eyes narrowed –my head stayed perfectly still, of course-. "Thanks for the offer Alice, but I think I can wait four hours to find out from Edward, himself," I simply replied and opened the front cover.

After scanning several pages, Rosalie done with crimping my hair, and Rosalie finished pinning the tiara into my half up-half down hair do, I found the perfect vows. I read them out to Alice and Rosalie –Jasper had disappeared into thin air-, Rosalie didn't say anything as she started to work on her own hair, and Alice just beamed.

I'll admit I was a little scared of the expression on her face, but I began to study the words that were now my vows. So, truthfully, I wasn't looking around for something to busy myself with.

"So why didn't we do a rehearsal?" I asked both Alice and Rosalie, when they were done with their hair. I figured that the rehearsal would have been the best time to remember vows and learn them before hand.

"Oh, Bella, come on. Rehearsals are for normal people, plus you've got to think that with your special talent of finding danger…" Rosalie answered looking over to me with an apologetic gaze, but cut herself off from finishing the sentence.

"The church would probably burn down if the dogs found it, or Victoria for that matter." Alice finished the thought as she moved out of the bathroom.

"Confidence, I love that in my family," I dryly complimented them, and looked into the mirror.

Alice had fixed the problem with the mascara, and once again I was looking at a beautiful stranger –who's face became lit up with a momentary blush-. Very natural colored make-up covered her face; blemish free foundation was covered with a light pink blush on the cheeks –like I needed the fake stuff-, a shimmering pink lip gloss accented her lips, concealer was unnoticeable on the hidden bags under her eyes that were pronounced with the framing of eyeliner and elongated eyelashes, and of course the shiny silver eye-shadow that hide behind the long lashes.

The make-up, however, wouldn't be anything without the loose strands that hung down encircling my face, and the elegant bun piled on the top of my head that assisted in pinning down the tiara. My neck was completely exposed.

"Bella, do you want to be late for your own wedding? I'm sure Edward will get worried," Rosalie told me as she leaned in to tuck a stray hair back behind the tiara and into the bun. "Oh, also a change in plans, we aren't taking pictures anymore before the wedding. Your mother was having a cow about Edward seeing you before the wedding."

"So when are we taking pictures?"

"Directly before everyone leaves for the reception." She answered and pointed me down the stairs. "Now come on, you still have to get dressed and attach your vows to the bouquet."

"Where is my bouquet?" I asked as Rosalie and I walked out to the red shiny car, where Alice and Jasper were already waiting.

"I'm driving, just to let you two know, it's my car," Rosalie smirked and held out the keys to use the remote's unlocking mechanism. Then slid into the driver's seat, Alice sat with me in the squished back seat, and Jasper rode shotgun.

I wasn't going to complain about my seat, Alice and Edward's driving was scary enough, and personally, I didn't want to see how Rosalie drove. Thankfully, though, our hair had to stay styled and for that to happen the roof of the car had to stay up. That, I was happy about, and turned to Alice, as the trees gave way to the city with in minutes, and questioned,

"So what is in that black bag of yours? And where is it?"

"Not happening," Alice replied shaking her head and smiling, "You will find out what is in that bag in due time, before the end of the night I fear." Her tone down keyed and the smile disappeared at the last of her words. Then her head tilted up and she looked out the windshield, though I though I saw her lips quirk a bit as if talking to Jasper and Rosalie.

Instead of insisting to know what was being discussed, I just tried to make myself more comfortable –which is hard to do, when you're eating knees in the backseat of a convertible-. Just as I found a comfortable position in my seat, we pulled into the church and the Cullens gracefully poured out of the car.

As they waited patiently by the car for my clumsy self to worm my way out, I successfully maneuvered out of the backseat and right when I thought I was doing fine, my foot caught the seatbelt. Hands went flailing about, as I tried to fly away from the embarrassment and thoughts of the concrete meeting my face –again-, two sets of hands grabbed me quickly around the midsection –taking the breath right out of my lungs-.

"Bella, you're not falling today. No matter how much lack of sleep you had, we are making sure that you can walk up the aisle with no bruises," laughed Alice, though she was laughing considerably less then my other to companions.

"Jasper go find Edward…and don't tell him about my klutzy-almost-accident." I ordered fighting back the blush that was making my face burn under the make-up.

"I _can_ go find Edward, but our thoughts have already busted your fall to him. Sorry, plus I'm sure he just heard what you said. The church walls aren't that thick." He lectured me for the briefest moment before walking towards the brick building.

Alice and Rosalie stood me up straight and ushered my weak human frame into the Holy house of God. Nothing looked special, and that was when I realized we were entering in the back of the church.

"What is up with not allowing me to see the decorations? I picked out the flowers to decorate the ceremony with," I reminded them in a huff, as we walked through double steel doors.

Going in this direction, then that, turning down a variety of halls, I seriously thought something was wrong with the picture or the church was huge on the inside. "I'll never judge a book by its cover again," I muttered under my breath, but Rosalie silently laughed at my soft words, and Alice shot me with a small scolding glare.

As I diverted my eyes from a possibly dangerous set of topaz eyes, I spied something hanging around a door towards the end of a hallway. Big white balloons stood guard with several baskets of carnations, in front of a silvery-white wrapped up door that had the words, **"BRIDE'S DRESSING ROOM"** spelled out in a decorative blue tissue paper.

"How much other stuff was dealt with like this?" I pondered as I turned the door to enter the dressing room. When I turned around to look, Alice and Rosalie had disappeared. I looked up and the hallway quickly and just shook my head. "Hope they come back after I get dressed, otherwise I may get lost," I told myself stepping into the pine smelling room.

With a quick survey, I spotted my dress that hung on a mannequin in the corner, a vanity to my right where my bouquet was laid out, a door –that I found out to be the bathroom- on my left, and then a small table in front of the window in the opposite corner.

My first in my line of priorities was to get my dress on, and as soon as I lifted it off of the mannequin, my mother snuck in to the room. She wore the apple red dress that had the elegant jacket compliment it, the very gown Alice had picked up two weeks prior.

"Oh, honey, your hair looks gorgeous. Would you like me to help you get into your dress?" my mother asked as she closed the gap between us and embraced me in a hug.

"Uh, yeah, I'm going to need help with the zipper." I answered, after the hug ended. It felt good to hug Renee, she didn't seem tense or rigid as the last few times I'd been around her.

"Alright, it's already twelve-thirty, we need to get you dressed," she smiled and unzipped the back of the gown, then turned to examine me, "Um, hun, how exactly did you want to put the dress on? Over the head, possibly demolishing that hair-do, or you are you going to step in it?"

"Stepping in, I like my hide securely where it is," the reply was a no-brainer, Rosalie would kill me, that wasn't even debatable, over my hair.

"Okay," she laid the dress out gently and stepped back.

I undressed down to my underclothing and pulled the gown up around. Once in place, my mother gently zipped up the gown, somehow succeeding in not catching my veil in the zipper. I walked over to the vanity and suddenly realized that I didn't see my shoes.

My eyes raced across the room and stopped again at the table, the box was underneath it. "Mom, can you bring my shoes over here?" I politely asked, like a helpless child again.

"Sure," was the reply as she dragged the shoes out for me, and since the dress was securely in place, I just stepped into them.

Turning around once again, I slipped the small paper with my vows on it inside the bouquet. Once more, I checked my hair to make sure it was all in place, and turned to find my mother folding my clothes up and sitting them on the table.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked as the noticeable look of indifference disappeared and an obvious fake smile came to her face.

"Oh, no honey, I'm fine," she said with walking towards the door. "Charlie is outside waiting to see you. He is really proud of you, Bella."

"Alright," I eyed her with suspicion, not the you're-stealing-something look but I-believe-your-lying-to-me look.

She didn't say anything except, "Well let's not keep the Chief of Police waiting."

"No, that would be horrible," I affirmed with a roll of my eyes to her back.

"Don't roll your eyes," she laughed looking back to my face, which happened to go into shock. Renee then walked out the door and left if open for me.

"Bella?" my father's gruff voice came through the door. He was standing off to the side, not wanting to look into his 'little' girl's dressing room.

I moved forward into the hallway, "Yeah, dad?"

Both his and Phil's jaws popped open. Charlie shook his head, "You look. You look amazing, Bells," he stammered out.

I smiled, "Thanks dad." I just noticed the look that was shared between my mother and Phil, who was remaining speechless. "What time is it now?" I asked, feeling the anxiety building again, and my fingers played with the paper with the vows written on it absent- mindedly.

"It's time for us to meet up with Alice and Rosalie, the sanctuary is pretty well packed," Charlie answered, bringing my attention back to him.

"Alright, where are they?" I asked looking around.

"In the lobby of the sanctuary, where they should be," Charlie continued to answer my questions.

"Oh, yeah, let's go meet up with them then," was the sanest suggestion to give.

"We'll see ya after the ceremony, hun," my mother interrupted and followed the hallway to a door that must have lead to the front of the church.

"Nervous?" Charlie questioned as we did our normal, and still, uncomfortable set of, '_So_ _what'cha thinking?', _questions.

"Yes, very much so," I admitted.

"Don't worry, I was sweating bullets when your mother and I got married," Charlie chuckled and lead me through a door that went outside. We were circling around to get to the front entrance.

I skidded to a stop and was overwhelmed with a fierce blush attack. The front of the church had a huge sign –and when I say huge, I mean 30' X 10'- draped down announcing the wedding. Streamers lined the iron gates up to the front door, Wedding balloons blown up and attacked to anything that would hold them down, two police cruisers angled to the stairs –Charlie's doing-, and Angela stood there snapping pictures of everything, including my expression. Emmett would never let me live it down, if he ever could see the picture.

"Bella!" Angela greeted me with the ferocious waving of her hand.

I twiddled my fingers back as Charlie escorted me up. I took a deep breath and finally got my blushing to calm down when the cruisers blasted their sirens and my face lit up once again.

_Why, me?_ was my only thought as I dragged Charlie into the safety of the sanctuary.

Alice and Rosalie looked to greet us, Angela tailed us in, and I didn't care to glare in my ill mood, I just wanted to get my blushing gone –again-. Oh, how I wasn't going to miss it, when I finally became a vampire.

"You ready?" Alice asked.

Rosalie took one look at me, sizing me up, I guessed, then smiled. "Her blushing is gone. She is ready." The smile she had in that moment, I wish had been caught on the film because it just, made her glow –close but not like, if she was in the sun-.

"Thanks Rosalie, and yes, I'm ready." I confirmed, looking at my cop-profiled father. His jaw was set and that was when I realized, he was patting my hand as if to comfort me. "Oh, don't worry; I'll get you back for those cruisers later." I whispered as the sound of the Bride's maid introduction began to play.

Angela had disappeared down the aisle to snap her pictures. For being a high school graduate only, she was doing better then I think most professionals would have been doing. Rosalie was first, since Emmett was Edward's best man –Jasper had lost the wrestling match for the role-, then Alice walked out. I started to shake as the music ended.

"Take a deep breath," Charlie whispered as my lullaby began to play. I did as instructed, pursed my lips, and took a step forward.

Everyone was standing, people who knew me, but I didn't know them, were packed into the sanctuary. I looked at the faces lining the flower petal covered aisle; the ends of the pews had sheer material closing them off to the aisle. My grip on the bouquet was deadly and having so many people follow me with their eyes, I directed mine to the angel in black at the altar.

There, even in a crowded room, the power of his glowing golden eyes made the world stop. Sounds no longer could be heard, even as I walked passed awing and oh-ing people, only he existed. My heart lifted, the lack of sleep vanished from my mind, I had to constantly keep reminding myself to breathe. Then, finally, I was within reach of that godly creature. However, my father stopped me short of the destination and kissed my cheek before handing my hand up to Edward.

The black tux was bringing out every perfect detail of him. His pale skin, flawless with the contrast of the tux, those burning eyes sparkled and dazzled anyone that could see them –including me, I was still struggling to breathe right-, and perfection just couldn't describe him –that word was to inferior to what Edward was-.

Not until I heard a clearing of a man's throat did I realize there was a man standing at the podium. He smiled warmly down at Edward and me, and then the minister's light gray eyes moved towards the crowd. The sound of the Sanctuary doors shutting echoed in the high pitched ceiling.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the marriage of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan," he spoke in a clear voice that Carlisle used every now and then in family meetings. The minister continued, "You have all been asked to gather here to witness and share in the joy of this union. We shall start with the vows," and at that moment he looked to Edward, and everyone sat quickly down.

Not needing the minister to say anything, Edward smiled one of his heart stopping smiles at me, and in all the velvety texture –pass possible limits I assure- he began to speak, "Bella, there was darkness for a long time and then there was light, and that light was you. Your love has given me wings, and our journey begins here today. I pledge, before this assembled company, to be your husband from this day forward. And to let us make of our two lives one life. I want you for today, tomorrow, and forever."

His voice was tender and my heart was erratic, I couldn't peel my eyes off of his as he stared into mine. Sudden, he blinked and looked towards the minister; I turned my head slightly as well, and then remembered. It was my turn no to say my vows.

Fumbling with my bouquet in one hand, since the other was glued to Edwards, I looked down to fill my lungs with air. Running my tongue along my lips, I struggled to find my voice. Edward was shaking with a silent chuckle and this, oddly, helped me start my vows.

"Edward, I have dreamed my whole life of having someone as wonderful as you love me the way you do. I give myself to you as your wife, and I promise here to treasure for all of my days the love we celebrate today. Let us bring together our lives and find ourselves anew each day." I didn't even need to peek at the paper once I had started speaking; maybe I was afraid of repeating and at the same time making a huge fool of myself.

The minister then continued looking at me; his eyes were warm and kind as I stole a glance up to the podium. As if this simple action motioned for the continuance of the ceremony, he spoke, "Isabella, will you take Edward as your husband, in happiness and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

I looked at Edward's and my hand and then up to his face, "I will."

I heard Alice whisper behind me, "Bella, the ring." is was too soft for anyone but us to hear, and I turned to hand my bouquet to Rosalie, in that small exchange, she passed me a white gold band.

Once turned back around, I restated myself, not caring this time about looking like a fool, "I will," and I slid the ring onto Edward's finger.

"You're doing fine," he mouthed and winked at me.

The minister turned his gaze to Edward, "Edward, will you take Isabella as your wife, in happiness, and with patience and understanding, through conflict and tranquility?"

"I will," Edward spoke up without a moment's hesitation and slowly slipped the wedding ring onto my finger.

We both turned our heads to peer at the minister. _Please say kiss the bride already_, I silently prayed.

The minister turned his eyes from us to look at the congregation. "In the years which shall bring Edward and Isabella into greater age and wisdom, we hope that their love shall be ever young; that they shall be able to always recover from moments of despair. In this hope, may they keep the vows made on this day, in freedom, teaching each other who they are, what they yet shall be, enabling them to know that, in the fullness of being, they are more than themselves and more than each other, that they are all of us, and that together we share joyously the fruits of life on this earth, our home."He preached, then looked back towards us, "Inasmuch as Edward and Isabella have declared their love to each other before family and friends, I now greet them with you as husband and wife."

The minister took a dramatic pause and then lifted a hand up, pointed it palms up towards Edward and made an imaginary line between us, "YOU MAY KISS!" he declared out loud and with a huge smile.

Edward didn't even wait for a second to pass before pulling me towards him. Our lips met and with brute force too, it was the most passionate, heated, and love filled kiss we had ever shared. Emmett hooted us as everyone else was clapping.

**A/N2: The words for the ceremony I got from and I hope you all like this chapter, cause In-between only has two more and an Epilog left. Then it's the start of **_**Darkening Skies**_**, yes I changed the title. Please review, and next chapter up by -I'm shooting for- Wednesday. **


	17. Reception from Hell

**A/N: Okay, sorry if the first part of the reception is slow and unrealistic. The last real wedding I attended was eight years ago, so I don't remember much of it.**

We had all moved into the Fellowship Hall, which just so happened to be directly in the back of the church. The Hall was decorated in frilly white table cloths with twisting vases in the center of each table that held a bouquet of flowers inside. I felt sorry for whomever Alice had cleaning the Hall; for scattered on all the tables and even on the floor was shimmering confetti. _Creative Delights_, our caterers, had buffet tables set up in the back of the Hall for everyone.

I watched people file into the already jam-packed room through the sheer sham material that hung like a curtain over all the doors and windows. Edward's and my table was placed in the front of the room and our family was seated with us. All the wedding quests were talking and gossiping about daily Forks' life over their free meals.

Once people stopped walking into the room, Emmett stood up and tapped his glass _very_ gently –I scooted away, just in case it decided to explode, nonetheless- to give a toast. His bright, humorous topaz eyes looked out over the hundreds of people in the Hall, "Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the bride and groom, I would like to thank you all for coming to this gathering. I stand here, for I would also like to give my brother and new sister," Emmett turned and smiled at us now, "the best wishes that can follow ones that share love like they do."

He paused, and then picked back up, "I've known Edward for several years now, and our family was concerned that he would never give any girl the chance of day to speak to him. Though that thought process was halted two years ago, on a faithful day when a new kid arrived in Forks. The school was a buzz about the chief of police's daughter," Emmett smiled as he acknowledged Charlie, "and even us Cullens were intrigued by her.

"Edward had saved Bella from a runaway van on an icy day that would have killed her otherwise. Though traumatic, and yes, I heard the gasping," he chuckled before continuing, "it was the start of my brother becoming more alive and our mother was smiling even more everyday. However, though more alive around us, he was stubborn and cold around that new kid." Emmett glared at his brother, who just turned up his head and smiled smugly.

"It's just how I work, I can't help it," Edward explained in the middle of the long toast, still smug.

"Yeah, it's annoying," Emmett replied then finished up the toast, "but finally, after months of him not speaking to her, one day in Port Angeles he found her walking around, lost, and took her to get something to ea. Then after that day, well we all see where it's led to." Emmett smiled warmly, "Best of wishes to Edward and Bella," he cheered.

"Best of wishes," was chorused throughout the hall and Alice stood up as Emmett sat down.

"I'll be right back," was all she said before disappearing through the kitchen door.

I turned my head towards Emmett. "Did your speech have to be so long?" I questioned.

Emmett looked at me with a smile and then turned his head to Edward, as if Emmett qued him to answer. Then I realized that Emmett didn't want to say it too loudly, even with so many people talking.

Edward leaned over and whispered into my ear, "He made it so long, because he knows you're not going to marry me again in the years to come."

I looked at Edward –which was stupid, since my mind went blank- and his perfect smile. He lifted up a hand, pinched my chin between his index finger and thumb, and brought my lips up to kiss them. My face erupted into a very vibrant red as I realized that there were people -whom I still didn't know- watching us.

"Hey Romeo, Alice is back," Emmett whispered.

"Romeo was an airhead," Edward growled, looking at Emmett. Jasper was laughing at that remark.

"You two have a lot in common then," Jasper chuckled softly.

"Oh my god, it's so pretty!" My mother's voice exclaimed in awe cutting off the bickering between the siblings.

Reluctantly, I turned my burning face towards the direction everyone else was looking. Alice had wheeled out a four layered cake into the middle of the walkway. The cake had a topper of a groom holding his bride up in his arms bridal style; it was solid white with real looking, icing-made red roses alternating on the layers.

"This is a gift from Rosalie and myself, to the bride and groom." Alice looked towards us and extended her hand, "Please wont the bride and groom come and cut the cake?" Her elvin smile lit up her face.

Edward stood up and pulled out my chair to escort me up to the cake. As we walked up to it, Alice held out the knife to Edward.

"Don't knick yourself, Bella, please." She softly begged and looked back towards the table at Jasper.

"I'll try not to," I promised, "You can go sit back down now, Alice. Oh, and thank you."

"You're welcome," She gave one more fleeting smile before disappearing back to the table.

Edward, still holding the knife pointed towards the wall, swirled me over to a spot where everyone could see the first cut. He slipped the hilt of the knife softly into my palm, interlaced our fingers and we sliced into the top of the cake, right in front of the topper.

"How are we going to do the cake feeding?" I asked cautiously as we sliced our piece in half.

"Ram it into my face," he whispered, "I can't taste what I'm wearing." A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he lifted a plate up for us. Placing the pieces down onto it, we moved away from the cake, setting the knife on the table- just in case I possibly fell over still in my dress and high heeled shoes.

"Oh, I still remember both times I did this," my mother choked out.

"Don't get that cake into her hair!" I heard Rosalie growl at Edward.

"Ready?" he asked, ignoring the orders and words spoken around us.

"To wear cake, do I actually get to answer that?" I asked, trying to keep my face cool.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah," my head bobbed and Edward gave me a mischievous smile.

"Alright," he mouthed and lifted up his piece of cake, I hesitated before I lifted mine up. I watched his sparkling eyes for a second and then opened up my mouth slightly. Edward opened his mouth as well, and on the count of three we were going to smash cake into one another's face.

"One, Two," and smash, not a single piece of the cake landed in my mouth. I had closed it as I shoved the cake in my hand into Edward's flawless face.

After a second my eyes flickered open and I busted out laughing, on accident my hand had drove the cake up his nose and some icing had found its way into his hair.

I could feel the icing and cake pieces run down the side of my face and drop off my chin. Edward kissed my forehead, which left icing there and I looked at him with plane shock on my face.

"That's not fair!" I screeched trying to get the icing off, Edward's hand stopped me though.

"Rosalie will kill us if your hair gets icing in it." He whispered and sure enough, Rosalie and Alice had walked up next to us.

"You got to get out of that dress, Bella, and wash your face off," Rosalie instructed and then eyed Edward, "You too. Go." She pointed at the door.

"The bride and groom are going to go wash off their faces and change, but please just help yourselves to some cake and when the bride comes back dancing can start up," Alice announced to the crowd, and quickly ushered me out of the room with Rosalie.

"I have something to tell you," Alice said, all concerned, as soon as we were headed down the hall towards my dressing room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something is happening, I know Victoria is near by and something else is circling around this place. I want to say it's your wolf friend, but I can't catch the scent," Alice rambled on as my heart rate accelerated.

"He messed up you're make-up, and got some icing on the dangling pieces of hair," Rosalie complained.

"Rose, my hair is fine, and the make-up is going to come off when I wash off the cake." I explained, busying my mind with something else, as she draped a towel –that appeared out of nowhere- over my gown front.

I washed my face off and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt; Alice looked speculatively at my attire.

"What's wrong now, Alice?" I inquired.

"Oh, nothing," was all she said as we walked back to the reception.

Edward's eyes followed Alice as we came towards him. I watched his jaw lock and his eyes flashed to Rosalie's face.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. _What was going on with my family? _I pondered, as clearly they started to talk really fast and low. Edward was looking worse as the conversation kept going.

"Hey, do you mind if we get back to the reception?" I asked.

"Bella, go ahead back in there, your father is waiting for you." Edward spoke directly towards me, breaking off the argument that I wasn't suppose to hear briefly.

"Alright," I grumbled, stepping back into the Fellowship Hall and walking back to the table.

Charlie looked at me and noticed my shift in mood, "What's wrong?" was the only words that first came out of his mouth. After I didn't answer, I realized that a fourth of the room was cleared out for a small band and a small dance floor was exposed.

"What's going on?" I switched the question around.

"Well, it's time for the father/daughter dance and then the bride and groom's dance.." Charlie filled me in and looked towards the floor.

"Dad, we both have two left feet," I reminded him in horror, at first.

"I know, but I wanted to dance with my little girl for the first and last time," Charlie was having a hard time with the confession part, just like I would be having if I was in his shoes.

Just then I heard the words,

"_Look at the two of you dancing that way,_

_lost in the moment and each others face_."

I looked at Charlie. "Would you mind dancing with an old fool?" he asked as _I loved her First_ by Hartland continued to play.

"Not at all, dad, not at all," I replied and stood up to follow my father to the dance floor. We got to the dance floor just as the chorus was sung the first time.

"_But I __lo__ved her first, I held her first  
and a place in my heart __will__ always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
and I prayed that she'd find you someday  
but i__t's__ still hard to give her away  
I loved her first."_

I looked at Charlie in a new light on this day; I remembered that first day that I moved up here from Arizona two years ago, all those times that I had complained about the rain, the way he had reacted to Edward at first, then the way he had reacted to Edward after he had left me, and just the fact that I had gotten closer to Charlie without talking to him all that often.

"I'm going to miss you, Dad," I finally said as the chorus was being sung again.

"You're not going to just disappear and not call anymore now, are you?" Charlie was speaking in a joking tone, but in that moment my heart was shredded into a thousand small pieces. I rested my head on Charlie's shoulder as we continued to sway back and forth. Charlie was wearing sweet smelling cologne; he was warm and strong for a human.

I wouldn't forget my father or mother after I turned, that I promised myself. "No, I'm not going to just disappear," I promised him.

"Then don't say any good-byes to me tonight, Bells." Charlie smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

I turned to see Edward leaning against the wall on the side of the dance floor. His eyes never faltered as they were trying to figure out the expression my face was holding back, though, I could tell he heard the whole private conversation that Charlie and I just had. I looked back at Charlie and smiled, "I won't then."

Charlie walked me over to Edward, "Take care of her, for me."

Edward looked at my father's face, "I promise to take good care of her, Charlie. I'm not going to allow anything that means harm for Bella to so much as to look at her," he was promising this.

My father smiled and then looked back at me, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but the station needs me."

"That's fine, Dad. Go and do your job," I instructed. I watched Charlie walk out of the Hall briskly.

"Will the bride and groom please lead us off in the traditional dance?" the singer of the band requested.

"Show time," Edward grumbled and led me back out into the dance floor.

As the band began to play a soft slow song, something came crashing down the hallway.

Jasper and Alice jumped up and growled in the back of the room. "Everyone out the side doors now!" Emmett moved to the door that was connected to the hallway. I looked to Edward for an explanation.

People weren't asking questions as they ran over each other to evacuate the Hall. Edward's eyes were on the back of his brother's head and every now and then looking at his siblings that were shoving the guests out of the door. As the last thirty people were running out the door, Emmett stepped back away from the doorway like a stalking cat.

My mouth moved quicker then my brain, "Don't attack them!" I shouted, Emmett just looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Why not?" a snarl came from beside me, and I looked to see Edward crouching down.

I noticed the formation of the Cullens still in the hall. It reminded me of a protection ring used with prey animals around their young in the wild. Sam, Paul, and Embry walked through the door that Emmett was crouched next to. Jacob, Quil, and Jared walked down the stairs that everyone had escaped from. The Cullens were closing rank around me, making a tight impenetrable circle.

Jake's face was stone cold and dark like the rest of the pack. His eyes looked at me, then turned to Edward –Edward snapped his teeth at them-. "Stubborn, arrogant, and vile leeches," the husky voice came at us like a whip intended to kill.

"I'm still human," I remarked glaring at the very home-wrecking attitudes that had just demolished a perfect reception.

"No, you're not, you're with them," Paul stated as the pack began to fan out. I looked at Paul and then back to Jacob.

What I did next made everyone freeze in their steps. I rounded the Cullens; Edward darted around me to keep some sort of protection between me and my killers. I rolled my eyes and stepped around Edward, closing the distance between Jacob and me.

"Bella, What are you doing?" Edward snarled as his eyes never stayed on one of the pack for more then a few seconds.

"Edward, this is ridiculous. Jacob, you're absurd! How could you, someone that called himself my friend, come down and destroy the reception? And if you say something about the treaty, I'll scream!" I yelled and swatted Edward's marble hand away. In fact I shifted my stance to where I was standing between him and Jacob.

Alice gasped, and ordered the rest of the Cullens to stand down but stay on guard. I shook my head as angry tears boiled up to my eyes and awaited the cold response.

"We are just doing what the elders said to do," Jacob finally answered as I saw a ripple run across the young werewolves in front of me.

"Get out of here, Bella!" Edward instructed me with his deep growl. In defiance I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving my family to deal with something that I caused the issue with," I cried, and looked back to Jacob. "Your elders need to learn the new way of life!" I insulted him. My tears were racing down my face now as I stood before them all.

This I could tell the insult hit home, because his eyes widened and before I knew what was going on. My feet lifted up off the ground and I soared between Embry and Sam, over four tables and into a wall, hitting head first. Roars erupted from the Cullens and the sound of tearing clothes with snarls came from the pack.

My head was throbbing as I struggled to call off the fighting, but suddenly a cold hand clasped around my mouth and a low hiss purred into my ear. "You scream, I'll snap your neck."

I knew the voice, my boiling blood ran cold as the wind was suddenly whipping across my face and the cold rain stung me like thousands of tiny bees. I didn't even make a move to open my mouth to scream or anything. That was, until my body was thrown up against a cold brick wall and I slid down into a puddle of rain water in the darkness.

"You're a hard little bitch to catch unprotected, but those wolves are very handy," she said, smiling wickedly at me. I just swallowed the saliva in my throat back, but that lump that hadn't shown up for a while, came up in that instant along with the throbbing headache again.

She must have misinterpreted something in my eyes, because Victoria felt the liberty to continue on, "Oh, but don't worry they are still trying to find and kill me. Your wedding has had them busy though, especially that young one that loves you." She chuckled and bent down closer towards my face. Those normally burgundy red eyes of hers were black and soulless from not feeding.

I fought to get words streaming up through my pulsing brain; if she failed to continue talking I was afraid I would be dead in a few minutes. "So you finally found a flaw in the guard around me," I stated.

Her lips curled up, "You're not going to pull the same thing that you did with James on me." Victoria's voice was lethal and I could see the venom on her teeth glimmer with the light over head. Spinning me around by the arm, Victoria moved swiftly and sank her teeth in to the elbow joint.

The sound of popped flesh, and the feel of the venom that slowly raced into my arm, was a cause of distraught and worry. I lifted my other arm and went to ram my thumb into one of her eyes; but her other hand quickly rejected the wimpy attack.

Her lips peeled away from my arm and I felt her teeth retract. Victoria looked at me –eyes becoming burgundy again- and smiled a bloody smile, "You're blood is as sweet as it smells. James must have felt deprived of tasting it before his death," she thought in reflection of her dead mate.

My arm was beginning to spasm with the venom and the fiery pain was creeping up my arm. "He did taste my blood!" I yelled and cradled my burning arm as the pain was starting to reach my shoulder. Tears mixed in with the rain water that stood on my face.

"You would be dead if he had!" she snapped and slapped me with her hand –which just as well could have been a ton of bricks-, "and he would be alive!" she snarled as my jaw now became filled with pain.

"I'll kill you for him," she growled, and reminded me for the umpteenth time of this promise, sinking her teeth into my burning shoulder.

"Over our dead bodies," came a unison roar over my ear-piercing scream. The teeth were ripped out of my shoulder as the sound of an airplane landing droned even my cries out.

"Bella, damn it!" the voice was soft and I almost didn't hear it over the sound of thirteen different growls, snarls, and angry roars. "It's Carlisle, talk to me," I was being instructed.

"Make it stop!" I found myself crying out.

"We can't stop it now," the concern was plain even as the rain came pouring down and thunder began to crash over head.

"Why not," I yelled as I struggled to flail against my father-in-law, my side was now engulfed in fire, and I felt like my head was going to explode along with my heart.

"The major vein in your arm has been torn along with the flesh on your shoulder," Carlisle was explaining.

Even through blurred vision, I spotted the black bag Alice had been walking around with. There was a blanket and medical supplies in the bottom of it. Carlisle lifted the blanket up and wrapped my cold body up into it.

"We need to get you home," I heard him mutter, as the rest of my body became enflamed with pain. I let out a glass-shattering scream of bloody murder and my body went into convulsions with blood lost. My eyesight disappeared as the burning sensation of the venom attacked my optical nerve and my brain, causing me to lose consciousness.

**A/N2: -is iffy about leaving the chapter off like this- Grrr…Oh well, two chapters left and thank you to the reviewers. **

**Sincere apologies for the extreme tardiness of this Chapter, I should have the last two chapters up before too long for my friend is looking them over. Also hopefully next week I'll have Darkening Skies up. I've got the first few chapters typed of it and I'll be sending it to my friend to review before posting them up.**

**Thank you and Enjoy the wrapping up chapters of In-between.**


	18. Three Days Later

After twelve straight hours of screaming and crying I lost my voice. My throat became as dry as the Sierra desert and, without even knowing, my body curled up into a tightly nit fetal position --that refused to loosen up-- in an iron cold grasp.

Stiff clothing was clumped onto my burning torso; the wild fire never gave way as it raged madness on my muscles and insides. My mind felt like a puddle of boiling liquid inside my skull and a constant thumping noise echoed into my head, which caused the migraine, already there, to grow.

In the withering intense pain, which caused painful muscle spasms, I was absolutely clueless as to who I was, what I was doing, why I happened to be in this state, and panicked at not being able to see. I was completely oblivious to what time it was as well.

There was also a constant buzzing sound in my ears -or maybe it was popping, but then again I heard muffled words whispered into them. I never could make sense of the gibberish, but it held a heavenly ring to its pained depths. Then again, every so often I felt a chilled hand caress my feverish cheeks, as sweat poured from the enflamed form that was previously known as my body.

After a time -which felt like years to me-, my hearing began to clear up and I could make sense of some of the crackling around me. Though it wasn't perfect yet, something felt familiar about the voices nearest to me.

"How is Bella fairing?" a compassionate male voice inquired and then, I swore, his eyes locked on my beaten frame. I didn't know who this Bella person was, no matter how much I felt in my gut I should.

"I don't know, Carlisle, she hasn't moved or made a sound since her jaw locked up," a muffled familiar voice, that I recognized to be the angelic one, replied.

"Edward, she is coming out of it, she will be up before tomorrow evening," a wind-chime-like female voice announced.

Though I was trying to listen, my mind was stuck on who Carlisle was and my stomach became a tight knot of balls at the name, Edward. I wanted to cry at not knowing who this Edward was; something was very significant about that name. I felt strange I didn't really care much about not knowing my own name, but my heart pained for me to remember this Edward.

"She's confused," another male's voice slid into the mixture.

I lifted back the heavy weights that had bolted my eyes into that unnerving darkness. Contorted shapes loomed out at me, but slowly, as my eyes readjusted, figures appeared. The first objects to stick out at me were the two dark tearless eyes so close to me.

Slowly the pain that had been plaguing me began to reside. That aggravating thumping noise in my head came to a complete stop and my brain didn't feel so squishy inside my skull. My eyes turned towards the others in the wide room we were in.

A short, black-haired girl stood next to a tall lanky blonde in front of the door, another blonde male –older than the two near the door- was standing at the end of the black couch that I was sitting on, and then I looked back to the owner of the dark onyx eyes. All of the people in the room had to be sculpted out of marble, but the one holding me was flawless.

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" my jaw finally moved to form the faint words. I was very parched and felt like I could drink the whole nearest fresh water lake.

"You always think your dreaming," the gorgeous boyish figure, who was holding me, stated.

"Well now that you said that, I have to be dreaming. Maybe I'll wake up on Mars next time," I grumbled as my eyes were sliding closed again.

I heard a sigh in the chest of the boy, "Bella, what are you doing?"

"I don't know this Bella person is, but _I'm_ going back to sleep," I replied as my legs stretched out and my head didn't move from its resting place.

"You can't sleep," was all the voice replied in a deeply pained tone again.

Though he sounded sincere, I got childishly upset with this statement. "I can and will go to sleep. It's my dream, I can do what I wish in dreams," my comment came from the blind statement that I refused to reopen my eyes.

"Bella," he used that name again, "I'm saying you can't sleep, because you're a…" the voice hesitated.

"I'm a what?" I growled becoming bored and mad that I wasn't waking up on Mars.

"You're a vampire."

This statement made my eyes pop open and realization streamed into my clearing head. That one word, _vampire_, made everything pop back into place.

"Oh dear god," I exclaimed, my hands palming my face, "Edward I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, it's okay," he said quickly in a comforting tone.

"You haven't fed," I commented as I slowly moved my hands up to his face, from my own. When my hand came up to eye-level, I spotted the flushed color in my toughened skin.

Expecting the touch to be, like always, my warm hand against his cold hard skin, I was utterly surprised when Edward's skin felt like any other flesh. Our body temperatures were so much closer now I didn't feel a significant difference.

His dark eyes looked into mine, "I didn't want to hunt without you," Edward answered after a moment.

"You were too busy holding me," I called him out.

"Okay, you got me there," a crooked smile unwillingly spread onto his face.

"Though, you know what? I am really thirsty," I stated running my tongue over my lips to moisten them, though I realized they were smooth and cool.

"I forget how different newborns are," Edward's eyes looked over my head. "Yes, I'll be sure to tell and remind her."

I raised an eyebrow at the silent conversation someone was having with him. I knew better then to just assume it was someone in the room, I could hear the sound of Rosalie and Emmett downstairs, along with Esme and Carlisle. "What are you suppose to remind me?"

"Not to_ hunt_ anything outside of the forest," his tone was deadly.

I simply nodded, amnesia gone. "I know, and if I forget, I'm sure _you_ will tackle me to the ground."

A smile broke across his lips, "I think Emmett would be a better match for you in strength though."

I shook my head, "Wouldn't have the same effect, I would fight him back."

"I think we all would love to see that," Jasper softly chuckled as Alice and he moved from the door frame.

"Bring it on, Bella," Emmett muttered from his place in the house and I heard Rosalie growl at him. "What? She wants to fight; I heard it in her voice."

"Emmett," she simply growled.

I was so preoccupied with listening to them bicker in an unknown location; I didn't realize I was standing. Edward's dark liquid eyes watched me with curiosity. My eyes searched the room casually, the indentations in the walls popping out like they always had been there. The different hues in the colors of the CD cases, the texture of the couch, and the light filtering into the room were all different from the last time I looked around.

"What has you so perplexed?" the velvety tone questioned, as arms wrapped around my waist.

"You've changed the colors of your CDs," I acknowledged. A roar of laughter echoed from Emmett's place in the house.

A soft sigh and a chuckle shook my angel's chest, "No, Love, the CDs are the same. Just wait to see the outside." Excitement now mixed into that persuasive tone.

Still looking around with my new sight and listening to everything going on, soft breathing caressed my ear.

"Alice and Jasper are coming with us, but Alice is bringing you up some clothes."

I nodded and looked to see a slower flash of Alice as clothes appeared in the room. A simple outfit, not one that would call attention to a group of hikers or possible deer hunters- camouflage pants and a long-sleeved black turtle neck with hiker's boots- rested on the stereo.

"How am I going to run in _those_ things?" I gasped, looking at the solid soles of the boots; they had to be steel toed or something. My hand held onto one of Edward's as I walked forward, then with a soft sigh I picked up the clothes with the other hand.

"I'll go change; be back in a minute." With the fresh clothes there, I realized that one of the things also factoring into my hunger was my dried blood on my shirt. Edward didn't protest to my leaving the room to change. I knew we were married and everything, but something just didn't seem right about it just yet. Maybe I wanted him to tear my clothes off, but I don't know.

The sound of the hunting party gathering on the other side of the bathroom door was so audible now. Hushed whispers only eluded me when I didn't concentrate on them. I was still knew and needed to hone the skills that the rest of my family had acquired with time.

"You know I can't wait to see what power or powers Bella has. That is when she decides to ask for my help in finding them out," Alice spoke out loud, already perceiving this much into the future.

"How long until I ask about them; that is, if I have any?" I asked, stepping out of the bathroom and looking to the small party in the hall. Edward smiled and bent down to kiss me feverishly, but tenderly, on the lips hand wrapped up into my hair, pulling my face forward.

Jasper coughed in impatience. "You two are such newly weds," his tone was filled with joking accusation.

"Not quiet yet, I could be mean to you and Emmett, Jasper," Edward stated as his eyes darted to over to Jasper and his lips parted with mine unwillingly. "But, the little pest has a wonderful idea, and I'll be patient with you two." The name calling got Alice's tongue to stick out at Edward as he obviously began to decide something without my consent.

"Don't give me those daytime nightmares, please," Alice pleaded. It was all fun and games between the siblings and I was at a complete lost.

My brows furrowed together. Okay, I understood I was a newborn vampire, but what had happened to Victoria? My lips curled back over my teeth and Jasper was the only one who didn't interpret it as a hunger pain.

"Oh, we are going now," Edward turned to me, suddenly serious at my face.

"No, she is thirsty, but there was uncertainty…"

"What happened to Victoria?" I asked, not letting Jasper finish off his words.

"She's dead; Jacob and I tore her limb from limb. Carlisle worked on you and everyone else gathered the pieces before taking them to the forest to burn them."

I looked incredulously at my audience and blinked. "She's dead," I repeated. The lightness in my cold body was so relieving; I suddenly didn't know what to do, that is, besides hunt to try and quench my thirst.

Another fleeting thought processed, "And Jacob helped?"

"He loves you, just as much as I do. That is the main reason he objected so much to us."

"He…" I couldn't say the words. I knew better. "Stupid," was all that I muttered and hit my granite forehead. "Hey I'm really thick skulled now," it was a spontaneous thought.

Chuckles came from around me. "I could have told you that before hand," Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Now let's go hunting."

I complied and the four of us moved out to start _my_ first hunt; Alice kept her extra sights on me the entire time. Jasper watched me like the new little sister that I was; however I had a feeling Edward had instructed them to do so and I didn't pick it up. As we hunted I noticed, Edward paid close attention to his siblings' thoughts, since mine were, thankful still closed off to him. I smile inwardly as we stalked the defenseless deer at such a thought.

**A/N: Sorry about the last version of this chapter. That actually was the unfinished Beta. Thank you, Chalo for the review and pointing that out. **


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I was walking through the woods around the house after finishing my hunt with Edward. We were constantly hunting now, at least three times a week. Alice had told me to just walk around a little, while she talked to Edward about something. I agreed easily knowing that Edward would find me shortly after the conversation, which he would rush through to be at my side.

I jumped over a freshly fallen tree, which I was surprised to clear the trunk completely, a victorious smile winning over my lips. Having the vampire perks made me less of a danger to myself now, such as the simple task of just walking across a flat surface. However, suddenly the smell of something that was like a vampire repellent or possibly a little fouler smelling attacked my nose. My eyes darted across the unmarked path I was headed down to see a dark figure hiding in the shadows, as one of my hands waved away the scent from my nose.

No matter how well the figure was concealed, my new senses told me who it was automatically. Jacob, without his pack, was standing twelve yards from me. I half smiled but then decided not to and walked a little closer.

"Jacob?" I started in an inquiring tone.

"Hi, Isabella," his gruff, husky voice greeted me. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't irrevocably pained either.

"Jake, we are friends, call me Bella." I instructed, not wanting to see my only living best friend for the last time, like this. "Why are you over the line?"

A smile was threatening to spread across his lips at the question. "I was wondering how you were fairing… with the new life style and all." Jacob looked up to meet my eyes. "I'm also here to relay a message, which is only from me. Tell Cullen," he was referring to Edward, "that I said to take care of you well. Otherwise, I'll kick his leech hide all the way back to South America." The smile broke out on his lips.

I smiled back and laughed, "I'll tell Edward that, I'll just take out the leech part, if that is alright with you; he might be a little touchy." It was good to actually speak with Jacob, though I was now his mortal enemy blah blah blah. He was the one that helped save my existence after trying to kill me himself.

"Do what your will tells you, Bella. I can smell the other Cullen coming so I must go. You take care and learn some control quickly so your family can come back some time before I die." He truly did love me a lot. I just nodded my head and watched him barrel through the forest, at a speed that easily would have matched mine, and just as soundlessly.

"Control won't be a problem Jake; I have one great support system." I finished muttering when Edward popped out of the trees beside me.

"Love, you traveled pretty far from the house. You are almost back to Charlie's." Edward spoke with disapproval and then he caught Jacob's lingering scent. His deep butterscotch eyes, outlined by just a faint shadow underneath, looked around quickly. "Where is he?" the sound rolling off of his tongue somewhere between a question and a growl.

The eyes in my head rolled, "Gone back. I thought you would have gotten over it by now. If he didn't help you to rip me out of Victoria's grasps, I wouldn't even be here right now." My explanation snapped out and Edward looked back at my face. One of his perfect eyebrows arched.

"What did he say?" I shook my head at the softer tone my husband was using now.

"He said for you to take good care of me, or he would kick your hide all the way back to South America." Edward's jaw hung loose for a moment. Then he shook his head and one of his breath-taking crooked smiles came to his lips. Lifting an equally chilled hand to the base of my chin, he tilted my face up to look at him.

"I couldn't dream of not taking good care of you." He murmured, lowering his lips to meet mine. His other arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me close him. My arms wrapped themselves around his strong neck, which brought our kiss to a deeper level.

After a while I pulled back, out of need to know an answer a question, rather than breath or anything. "What did Alice want to speak to you about?" He swept me up off the ground and started to run home. "I can walk you know." I muttered under my breath.

He chuckled. "Alice told me that Jasper has a hotel room reserved up North for us." My feet reconnected with the ground as Edward set me down. I looked at his face, completely serious and my head shook from side to side.

"I'll need to talk to Jasper," I growled, not very happy with the idea of placing humans so close to my itchy dry throat. A finger met my cold lips as I stared into his eyes.

"The Volvo is ready for you two. So go on, get out of here before Emmett finds out you are running away." It was Jasper and Alice who hollered at us. I only gave Edward a fleeting look before taking off to strangle Jasper.

"What are you thinking? Sending us to a hotel filled with humans!" I hissed launching myself through the air when I was close enough. Jasper's eyes widened in sudden confusion and quickly moved out of my way. I hit a tree which in turn shook viciously.

"It is a hotel that Esme refurbished a few years back. No one ever bought it, so we kept the place up North." Jasper explained from behind Alice, who was laughing hysterically. She knew that was going to happen and I just sat at the base of the spruce which I had attacked.

"It's alright Bella. Edward is the one with the keys to the place for now. The whole family will be going up there soon. Carlisle is just finishing up his two weeks down here before the rest of us go up. You and Edward need to leave before anyone sees _you_." Alice continued with her elvin face ever so innocent. "Now get going." She kicked the bottom of my shoe -- as if that would get me up.

Then Edward came up and lifted me off of the ground and plucked some bark out of my hair. "We need to get a move on, as they said." The two of us left the trees behind and walked slowly to the shiny silver Volvo. Though it stood running and alone, the rest of the family was standing on the porch watching us.

I waved to them, but instead of returning the simple goodbye, I was tackled by a bear hug from Emmett. Rosalie gave me a hug, once I was set free from her grizzly eating husband. "Be good," I heard her whisper in my ear before stepping back from the embrace.

Esme and Carlisle smiled happily at both Edward and me. "We will be up there in two weeks, son." Carlisle stated, and walked with Esme down the steps to give both of us fleeting hugs. "Bella, we will work more on control once we get up there. Okay?" Carlisle asked.

"That will be fine," I stated with a nod, and then I was dragged to the car by Edward.

"See you guys in two weeks," he said, waving goodbye over his shoulder to them. That same smile that I had seen on the night of the proposal acceptance came to his lips. I frowned only briefly before shaking my head at him. I was going to be such a goner when we got to our destination.

**A/N: Alright guys the last Chapter of In-Between, hope you guys have enjoyed the story. Please give any and all reviews, I'll take comments on my writing openly and try to make 'Darkening Skies' better by using the suggestions. I thank everyone for their reviews and the time for reading this story. I personally am not happy with leaving the story of like this, so that just means that the sequel will be streaming up shortly. Thank you all and please say whatever you want, maybe possible ideas that you guys would like to see in my stories to come. Take care. **

**Be back soon,**

**BW **


End file.
